Show Me How It Ends
by ZTX
Summary: Why Keybearer... haven't you heard? History ALWAYS repeats itself.THE Sequel To 'This Isn't What We Meant'. Romance, Drama, Angst & Character Death may apply. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN! There are four universes...A glitch...The boy drowning in the moat...R
1. Prologue

Show Me How It Ends

ZTX

9/24/05

Disclaimer: I only own the following: nothing. :)

Prologue

**_Crowded street all cleared away, one-by-one..._**

_It was cold that day... from what I can remember. I try to block it out most days. The rain fell steadily from the churning, black sky above us. We stood there, in that field of frozen stones, gazing down at the warmest one of all. We would miss her... I would miss her. I looked up at him, searching for an answer; anything that would tell me what he was feeling... what he was thinking. But I saw nothing, not a tear nor a shred of sadness upon his face. I saw nothing. And then he turned and walked away, leaving me to tend to her. He walked away... he walked away..._

_----_

_**Hollow heroes separate as they run...**_

A pair of aqua eyes shot wide open, glimmering with tears in the darkness. The owner of these shimmering gems sat up, his chin-length bangs fluttering as they fell from behind his slightly pointed earlobes. He took a deep breath, and ran his hand through his lush, raven hair; closing his eyes,

_' He walked away...'_

* * *

A ruby-haired girl frowned as she stepped up to the wire fence encircling his front yard. Her bright blue eyes glowed softly in the dim-lit sky. It was dreary out, just as it always was during the island's rainy season. Sighing deeply, she shifted her backpack on her shoulder and called out to the house, pouting, 

" Tobi, c'mon! We're gonna be late!"

The 12-year-old sighed as she received no response, and shook her head, slowly trudging on down the road,

" Baka..."

* * *

A young, blonde-haired boy groaned as he woke up to the sounds of shouting, and he growled groggily, rising out of bed. He picked up the empty beer bottle beside him, as well as the ashtray of cigarettes on his nightstand, and tossed them out of his bedroom window into the dumpster below. The boy then pulled on a soft, yellow t-shirt, and a pair of baggy, black jeans. He angrily shoved on his black, steel-toed boots, and, grabbing his pack, threw open his bedroom door. Marching into the living room, he snorted at his parent's bickering and shook his head, exiting unnoticed out of the kitchen door, 

" They're early today."

* * *

The raven-haired boy staggered down the stairs to the kitchen, wearing only a white, tanktop and a pair of mud-brown pants. He walked to the bathroom, and turned on the light, gazing lifelessly at his sun-less face. There were dark circles under his gorgeous, sea-green eyes, and his lips would curve into a beautiful smile if he'd only give them the chance. But he didn't... he didn't have anything to smile about. 

Calmly, he placed the cigarette between his fingers to his lips, and he let it hang there as he set a solitary, silver earring into his left ear. He winced some as it went in, watching the blood drip silently from the cold, metal hoop. He'd felt the pain as he'd pushed it through, and he could feel the sting now... but it didn't even compare to the _other_ pain he was feeling.

After cleaning the blood from his ear, and making sure it had stopped, he pulled a black beanie over his head, and exited the bathroom with a fake grin.

* * *

The ruby-haired girl reached the owl post at the end of his street and stopped, sighing deeply. Setting her backpack down, she folded her arms, her shoulder-length, ruby-hair swaying in the breeze. Her soft pink and ivory dress battered gently in the breeze, and she shivered, rubbing at her fair-skinned arms, 

" Jeez... it's cold today."

* * *

The raven-haired boy sang along to his radio as he fixed himself an omelette for breakfast, working quickly over the stove as his rich, tenor voice cut through the sizzling in his frying pan, 

" **The reason I know... that I am stricken and can't let you go... when the heart is cold there's no hope for me now... and I am cripped by all that you've do-o-o-o-one... into the abyss will I run... into the abyss will I run, I can't let you go...!**"

* * *

" Kae!" 

Glancing down the road, Kae smiled, spotting the choppy-haired, blonde boy. She waved a little, calling out to him with a smile,

" I thought you said you weren't gonna come, Aki!"

Aki grinned as he reached the lamp post, pulling a small box out of his pocket,

" Change of plans. Say, is Tobi here, yet? I need to give these to him..."

The blue-eyed girl glanced down at the carton of cigarettes in his hand, and scowled, leaning back against the post again,

" No, he's not here, yet..."

* * *

Sighing, the raven-haired boy pulled on a pair of gloves. He'd cut the thumb, index, and pinky fingers off of each glove, and had hemmed it with sky-blue lining. He then tugged on a black-knit, zip-up jacket; the collar of said jacket reaching his chin. As he walked over the door to grab his back pack, he tripped over a fluffy, grey and white wolf in the middle of the floor, and cursed, 

" Da$$#, Zen! Try moving once in a while..."

The hybrid whined as the boy slammed the door behind him, lying back down with a saddened look on it's face.

* * *

Aki sighed as the nicely-dressed girl refused to look at him, shoving his hands into is pockets, 

" Look, Kae. You can't expect everyone to be as perfect as _you_ are. To have a happy family like yours--"

" For your information, my family isn't perfect, and _neither_ am I. I just personally think that both of you are stupid for doing the things you do."

" Well, I'm sorry," Aki growled, shooting his gaze toward the sky,

" Deal with it."

" What's goin' on, you guys? Why the long faces?"

Kae glanced down the road, and smiled slightly, spotting Tobi coming up the way. She then watched as he puffed at a nearly disintegrated cigarette, and he flicked it into a nearby yard, putting on his "smile" as he stepped up onto the curb,

" Somethin' wrong, Kae?"

She turned her head away, refusing to answer or look at him.

Tobi shook his head, breathing a laugh,

" You're still mad about this, aren't you?"

" I dunno. What d'you think?"

The 12-year-old replied in a sarcastic tone. Tobi sighed, shrugging as he turned to Aki,

" Whatever. You got my stuff, man?"

Aki nodded, handing the 13-year-old the pack of cigarettes in his pocket,

" Yeah."

" Sweet--"

" You're both disgusting."

The two boys glanced over at her, and Tobi narrowed his eyes, pulling one out, and lighting it just to piss her off. He then puffed the smoke right at her face, and she coughed, turning on him angrily,

" Would you cut that out? I told you not to smoke while I'm around!"

" Well, you're not my mother, are you?"

Aki placed a hand on the angered boy's arm, and nodded,

" C'mon. Let's go... the other's are waiting for us, anyway..."

Tobi nodded glancing back at Kae with a scowl,

" See you later..."

The 12-year-old narrowed her eyes, turning her head away as they walked on down the road. The school bus pulled up soon after, and she quickly hopped on, heading to her seat in the back.

* * *

A spiky-haired, three-year-old scampered down the hallway, grinning as he reached his parents' door. He quietly pushed it open, his violet eyes shining as he padded over to the bed. The healthy, adult cat in his arms wriggled furiously, and he giggled, watching with a sneaky grin as it leapt up onto the bed. Only one of his parents was still asleep, and almost immediately, the cat sauntered across the bed and buried it's face in the man's chin. 

The tanned, father-of-two groaned, groggily pushing the cat away,

" Genesis...cut it out..."

He heard his son's laughter and frowned, sighing,

" Your mother told you to do this, didn't she?"

" Yep!"

Yawning, the man sat up, and glanced down at the boy,

" We're gonna have to talk to her about this."

He then stood and stretched, covering the scars on his back with a white, muscle tee. Then, leaning down to look into the boy's eyes, he grinned,

" Got any suggestions?"

* * *

He grinned as he silently watched her from the stairwell, his spiky locks bouncing as he stepped down onto the floor, and headed to the kitchen. She was preparing breakfast for the three of them, unaware that he was sneaking up behind her. So, she jumped slightly, startled as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, 

" Good morning to you, too..."

" A little birdie told me that you had something to do with a certain little boy and his cat coming into our room to get me. You know anything about it?"

She grinned, her sapphire eyes sparkling as she gazed down at the frying pan before her,

" Me? Why, that little birdie must've been an awfully good storyteller..."

" I'm sure he was."

The brunette grinned and started to gently nibble at her earlobe, making her squeal,

" Sora! Sora, stop that!"

She struggled to get out of his hold, but he spun her around, gazing into her eyes,

" Now, would _that_ be any fun?"

He leaned in to kiss her, but Kairi playfully pushed him away,

" Eew! Go brush your teeth, Morning Breath... before you kill me with the smell!"

Sora pouted at her, giving her 'puppy dog' eyes,

" Well... that's just mean..."

He tried hard not to grin as he turned away, sniffling. His wife always fell for the 'puppy dog' eyes,

" Oh, stop! You're not hurt."

Sighing deeply, his shoulders slumped, and he trudged back upstairs,

" I could be! And you wouldn't know, 'cause your such a big meanie..."

" Oh, cry me a river, you lazy bum..."

* * *

He sighed as he stood behind the counter, his dull, aqua gaze staring back at him from the marble countertop. He was tired, not only physically, but emotionally as well. It had only been six years since... 

--**Six Years Ago**--

_I tensed as Sora threw open the bedroom door, the blood stretching across the room being the first thing we both saw. Kairi was the second. She was lying on the floor, half hidden behind the bed. Her shoes were the only thing visible. _

_" Kairi!"_

_Sora had screamed, and he ran to her quickly. At first, we both thought she was dead... but she awoke in a minute or so. I breathed a sigh of relief for them, but then turned around and faced the greatest horror I've ever **had** to face. _

_There she was... lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Her blood. I ran to her quickly and turned her over, crying out her name,_

_" Hikari!"_

_My heart froze as I looked her over. Her eyes... they gazed lifelessly at the nearby window, and her heart had..._

_Words she had said years ago echoed hauntingly in my mind, words that I now despised with all my being,_

_' " A dream of my death... in a house by the sea."'_

_I couldn't breathe. Pulling her close, I gazed at her bloodied staff lying on the floor nearby,_

_' " I'll never let them hurt you... never... let them hurt...never... you... let them hurt you...never...promise...never... I..."'_

_I barely heard the closet door swing open behind me, and Tobi's voice was blank in my mind,_

_" Mommy?"_

_' " I'll never let them hurt you... I promise."_

_" HIKARI!"_

_" Riku. Riku!"_

----

" Riku!"

The silver-haired man opened his eyee, quickly straightening up as he saw that his boss was staring at him,

" Cid... oh... what-what is it?"

The Al Bhedian man shook his head, and set a box down on the counter,

" These go in the new display case."

Riku glanced down inside the box, and nodded, sighing as Cid continued,

" I want 'em shined up and ready for when the Crimson Squad comes to look at 'em. They have to know that Cid's Supplies is the best, got it?"

" I got it..."

* * *

" Just go back to Zanarkand, Tidus! I'm sure they'll give you the love that we can't!" 

Selphie screamed, slamming the door behind him as he marched out in anger. The man growled, both fists clenched tightly,

" Fine!"

Tidus glanced back at the door, growling as he stepped off of the porch,

" Don't expect me to come back here, then!"

He then picked up his suitcase and started down the road toward the docks. The ferry wouldn't be there for another ten minutes yet...

* * *

Selphie leaned back against the door, clamping a shaky hand over her mouth as she began to sob. She slid down the sleek, mahogany paneling, taking a seat on the floor as her whole body began to shiver. The two of them still weren't married... so it'd be easier for him to get up and walk out. 

_' Like he just did...'_

* * *

Sora came back downstairs pouting, and Kairi turned, shooting the pout right back at him, 

" Oh, you poor baby..."

The brunette tried hard not to smile, folding his arms as she came over to him, batting her eyes innocently,

" I'm sorry..."

" No, you're not."

This made her laugh, and she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"_ I'm sorry_..."

He smiled back at her, placing both hands on her hips,

" Oh, you are, are you?"

Kairi giggled, nodding as their noses touched,

" Uh huh... "

They drew closer to each other, their lips almost meeting when a sudden knock on the front door distracted them. Sora pouted as she pulled away from him, making her smile,

" I'll be back in a minute!"

Their son, Masao, giggled from nearby, and Sora shot him a glare,

" And just what're you laughing at, huh?"

He then ran over to the boy, and grabbed him, tossing him into the air some,

" What're you laughing at?"

Masao laughed, smiling as his father finally pulled him into a hug. The man pressed his lips to the boy's cheek, and blew out, making the three-year-old giggle as a strange sound broke through the air.

Kairi smiled as she heard the sound, shaking her head,

" I told you it was a bad idea to have burritos for breakfast, Masao! Now look what you made your daddy do..."

She then opened the door, gasping at who was now standing on her porch,

" Tidus?"

The blonde blitzball player sighed deeply, looking down at Kairi with dull, cerulean eyes,

" Can I come in, Kai?"

* * *

Kae hopped off of the bus that afternoon, turning and waving as it drove off, 

" See ya tomorrow, Penelo!"

Then, hugging her books, she turned, and started down the road to her house. A few kids were gathered by an abandoned restaurant called "Grandma Emery's", and only one of them, she recognised. They didn't seem to notice her, to wrapped up in what they_ shouldn't_ have been doing to care,

_' Tobi...?'_

The raven-haired boy was smiling about something, and she gasped, watching him take the syringe one of the other boys offered him. He then stuck it into his arm without any hesitation, and Kae ran toward him at full speed...

* * *

" You sure this stuff actually works, Hyuu?" 

" I don't know," the red-and-blue-haired boy shrugged, puffing some smoke from his blunt,

" I just made it this morning. Took the needle from my dad's office, too... so it's clean, for sure."

The platinum-haired boy beside Tobi scratched, shaking his head,

" And you let _him_ be the first to try it?"

" Of course I did... You know how much he's afraid of _diseases_--"

" Alright you guys," Tobi said, smirking,

" Quit talking as if I'm not here."

He then stuck the needle into his arm, wincing slightly at it's initial prick. The brownish liquid in the syringe injected slowly into his vein, his heart beginning to pound rapidly,

" Wow... this $#i+ works fast, doesn't it...? Hey!"

He didn't even realise that Kae had run up to him until she was pulling the needle from his arm, some of the drug still inside. She then threw it to the ground, the syringe shattering into a thousand pieces. The liquid spread across the asphalt, seeping in between the cracks like blood. Tobi shook his head, furious with her,

" What the he$#, Kae?"

Kae, equally furious with him, slapped the boy right across his face, her heart racing as she briefly felt how sweaty his skin had become. The boys around them began closing in on her, each one angrier than the next. Tobi noticed them first, and gulped, trying to think of something to say to her so she'd leave. The ruby-haired girl scowled up at him, both of her fists clenched at her sides,

" I don't believe you! How can you be so...so stupid? Hanging out with _these_ people... why, I bet you don't even know what was in that syringe, do you?"

The raven-haired boy remained silent, trying to remember a line from a movie he had watched recently. It would be sure to run her off before they got a chance to hurt her. Kae's white and pink dress battered wildly in the strong breeze, and she snorted, folding her arms,

" I thought you'd be smarter than this--"

" Does it look like I care what you think?"

**_You're so cold..._**

Kae straightened, her eyes wide as he looked right into her eyes, shouting,

" Does it look like I give a _$#I_+ what _you_ THINK!"

With a breaking heart, he watched tears develop in those beautiful eyes of hers, but this is what he had to do. He had to... to keep her safe,

" Well, I don't! I never have! _Your_ words... _your _thoughts, _your_ feelings...? They mean _$#i_+ to me, Kae... they mean bull$#i+--"

He straightened as she pushed him down, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head,

" I hate you, Tobi."

Gasping in a breath, she screamed again at him, and turned away, running on down the road,

" I HATE YOU!"

The other boys snarled as they watched her run off, Hyuu helping Tobi to his feet,

" I'm gonna slaughter that bi+$#--"

" Don't."

Tobi answered, sure that Hyuu could probably kill her if given the chance,

" She's not worth it."

Hyuu glared down at the boy, watching with a venemous glare as Tobi kneeled to pick up his backpack,

" Then I guess I'll have to punish _you_ in her place, won't I?"

Tobi straightened, gulping as he caught Hyuu pulling out a switchblade from the corner of his eye...

* * *

Kae threw open the door, charging inside the house in tears. Kairi gasped as she spotted the girl, setting the plate she had been washing down on the counter, 

" Kae?"

The 12-year-old quickly ran upstairs, he mother hurrying to the foot of the stairs,

" Kae, what's wrong? Kae?"

" Leave me alone!"

She heard the girl's door slam seconds later, and sighed, heading for the phone to call Sora. He'd gone to work that morning after they'd manage to send Tidus back home to Selphie where he belonged...

* * *

Tidus sat on the doorstep of their home, still contemplating on whether or not he should go in. He then smiled, glancing down the sidewalk as he saw Aki coming up the way, 

" Hey, sport. How was school?"

Aki snorted, stepping over him,

" Don't try and act like you care. You're not good at it."

The 14-year-old then unlocked the door, calling to his mother as he stepped inside,

" Mom, Dad's sitting outside, again!"

Selphie quickly rushed into the living room, her eyes filled with tears as she saw Tidus on the porch. The blonde man stood up, and walked to the doorway, smiling slightly,

" Can I come back in?"

**_Keep your, hand in mine..._**

The once-sunny brunette nodded, wrapping her arms around him gratefully,

" I thought you were--"

" 'Gone for good.' ' Who me? Of course not! I could _never_ leave you and Aki...'"

Aki jeered, snorting as he turned around,

" You always _do_ this! You fight, you go to Sora's house, they send you back, you sit on the porch until I come home, and then Mom welcomes you back with open arms, grateful that you didn't actually leave her this time."

Selphie turned around suddenly, wiping her tears away,

" What did you say?"

The lime-eyed boy shrugged, shaking his head,

" What? I'm only telling the truth! I'm just wondering when the both of you are going to grow up and stop doing this to yourselves, and to _me... _because I'm personally starting to find it tobe a_ very _irritating alarm clock."

He then turned, and marched down the hallway to the back of the one-story home, slamming his bedroom door.

* * *

Sora hurried inside the house, the cloak of night just beginning to fall on the islands. He was soaked from head to toe, as that's what comes with being a fisherman, and even though he had changed clothes before coming home, he still smelled strongly of fish. The brunette turned the corner, and smiled, folding his arms as he watched Kairi sitting in the floor with their son. The two were watching a movie, something called 'Baby Galileo', and he laughed at how intrigued the 3-year-old had become, 

" Why are the stars moving so fast, Mommy?"

" Because, they were filmed that way..."

" Oh... why were they filmed that way?"

She giggled, shaking her head as she kissed his cheek,

" Why do you have to ask so many questions, huh?"

" Why not?"

Sora smiled, and knocked softly on the hall frame to get their attention. Masao glanced back with a bright smile, quickly standing and running over to the man,

" Daddy!"

The brunette smiled as his son collided with his legs, the little boy soon backing away,

" Eew... you stink."

" Thanks. I appreciate that..."

Kairi sighed as she stepped up to him, wringing her hands in worry,

" I'm glad you're home."

Sora nodded shortly, glancing up the staircase,

" Is she in her room?"

The ruby-haired woman nodded, sighing deeply,

" Yes. She's been up there all day."

" Did she tell you what was wrong?"

" No...she won't talk to me."

Sighing, Sora shook his head and started upstairs,

" I'll go find out what's bugging her..."

She nodded, then glanced down at Masao with a smile,

" Now, c'mon. It's time for you to get cleaned up."

" Aww, but Mommy! You know how much I hate bathes!"

" Well, I'm sorry! You don't want to wind up smelling like an old sock, do you?"

" No..."

* * *

Sora sighed as he reached Kae's door, knocking twice, 

" Kae?"

" Go away!"

Shaking his head, he turned the knob, and stepped inside, the red-eyed girl turning away from him,

" I said, ' Go away!'"

" Well, you know I never will. So, why repeat yourself?"

He sat down on her bed beside her, and took a deep breath,

" So... what happened?"

" Nothing, now leave me alone."

He laughed, shaking his head,

" You can't shake me that easy, you know."

There was a long silence between them, and Sora glanced out of the window, smiling,

" You know... this used to be my room."

Kae frowned, glancing over at him from the corner of her eye as he continued,

" That was before your grandma passed away... she tried to reassure me that she'd be around to watch you grow up... but as soon as they put her in the hospital, I knew she wasn't going to last much longer."

" She died when I was 7... right?"

Sora nodded shortly, looking over at the girl with a smile,

" Yeah... and man, did she love it when you'd visit her at the hospital. You remember?"

The girl nodded, her sapphire eyes glowing in the darkness,

" She said I was a flower in a world full of weeds."

The brunette bit his lip, sighing deeply as he looked up at the ceiling,

" There were... so many things I wanted to tell her before she died. So many things..."

Again, there was silence between them, the only sound in the room being the humming of Kae's aquarium. She had about five fish inside it, her favourite being a blue fish named Dory.

" I hate him."

Sora straightened, glancing over at his daughter with a frown. Kae wrapped her hands around her knees, rocking a little as she continued,

" He doesn't have any idea how much he's hurting himself..."

" Who?"

_" Tobi."_

* * *

Tobi winced as he leaned forward against the bridge railing, the bruises that now marred his ribs beginning to throb some, 

" Da$+... that's the last time I hang out with those guys..."

He then pulled a cigarette from the box in his pocket, and lit it with the matches in his _other _pocket, flicking the match away as he set the cigarette between his lips. It hurt to puff at it with how banged up he was, but he couldn't care less. It soothed his stress.

" Tobi."

The raven-haired boy snapped to attention, glancing down the road to see a man with spiky, brown hair standing not 10 feet away,

"Mr...Hikaru?"

Sora sighed as he walked up beside him, shaking his head,

" I told you already... you don't have to call me that. I'm fine with 'Sora'."

Tobi nodded, wincing as he took in another breath of smoke,

" Sora..."

There was a long silence between them, the wind rustling the palm trees nearby. The sound of waves lapping against the shore could be heard as well, meaning there was a beach nearby. From this spot, they could both see the ocean; a vast, black jewel in the moonlight.

" She's just worried about you, you know."

" I know."

**_Wise men wonder while..._**

Sora sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Then, why do you keep doing this to yourself?"

Tobi blinked dully, puffing out another ring of grey smoke,

" Doing what?"

" Using drugs as a substitute for your friends--"

" I am NOT using drugs as a substitute for my friends!"

The brunette took a deep breath, calmly gazing out at the ocean before them,

" Then what are you doing?"

The 13-year-old smacked his palm against the railing, and spun around, leaning back against it,

" Why should _you_ care?

" Because..."

Tobi glanced over at the man, his aqua eyes shimmering in the light of the street lamp nearby. Again, with his eerie sense of calm, Sora turned to the boy and smiled,

" I want to help you."

* * *

A man with jet black hair and and vengeful, indigo eyes sat on the beach, glaring out at the sea. He had not yet gotten over his anger... his anger and hatred for Sora Hikaru, 

_' That little ba$_+_a$#... he stole her from me... he stole everything from me!'_

Angrily, he pounded his fist on the sand, then took a deep breath, closing his eyes,

" Now, now, Miko... let's not get carried away here. Your therapist said to try and release your anger in a healthy way..."

_' Revenge is a healthy way, da$$#_+

" No, no... revenge isn't good. We need to be calm... to be happy with the life that we have--"

_' And just who the he$# do you think we are? Buddha? We've got nothing in this world to be happy about--'_

" Well, if you shut up I can think of something!"

" Excuse me."

Miko snarled, spinning around with venemous eyes,

" What the he$# do you want?"

He then straightened, eyeing a man with elbow-length, sandy-blonde hair standing behind him. The man was dressed in a long, black cloak, and his facial features resembled that of a snake's,

" Did I overhear you say something about... revenge?"

* * *

Chrno fell to his hands and knees, coughing madly as Kadaj stepped over him, 

" Traitor."

He aimed his souba at the young demon's throat, his cat-like eyes narrowed angrily,

" You knew where they were all along... and you never said a word."

" You've already taken one person they loved, Kadaj! Isn't that enough?"

He grunted, flipping over onto his back as the silver-haired boy's boot collided with his chin. Kadaj then stepped over him, grabbing him by the collar,

" Hardly."

He smirked, glaring deeply into the demon's crimson eyes,

" The Keybearer has to kick the bucket as well... before we can make our move."

Tossing Chrno back down onto the floor, he turned, and started down the hall.

" You changed, Kadaj... what happened to the old you--?"

" He died," Kadaj answered sharply, turning to face him,

" As soon as mother told me what I truly am."

Chrno pushed himself up, narrowing his crimson eyes,

" And what exactly is that?"

Smirking, the cat-eyed boy sighed,

" What about you Chrno? I thought you wanted to find Rosette."

" I do," the demon replied, shaking his head,

" But not like this."

They stared at each other for a moment, as if trying to sum up who was the better man. Kadaj then shrugged, turning to the cloaked man beside him,

" Marucha. Take him away."

* * *

" I can make you stronger." 

Miko raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this stranger's proposition,

" Stronger... would I be strong enough to kill Sora Hikaru?"

" If you like."

The ebony-haired man smirked, stepping toward the man,

" Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Sora glanced over at the boy, sighing deeply, 

" What exactly did you see that day, Tobi?"

Tobi glanced up, an expression of pain appear on his face,

" What... what're you talking about?"

" That day," the brunette began again, straightening as he turned to the boy,

" When Hikari died. What did you see?"

Tobi lowered his head, a horrible sight returning to his mind...

----

_I pushed the closet door open a tiny bit as the thudding stopped, wondering if it was alright to come out yet. Kae whimpered behind me, her hands clamped over her ears as she sobbed. I saw my mother by the door, and smiled, pushing the closet door open a bit more. Just as I did though, I watched as what my little mind considered thousands of those black creatures from the other island pour in through the window to the right. They leapt on Kae's mother first... then on mine. I watched my mother struggle with a fearful heart, screaming loudly as one of those creatures dug it's hand straight down into her chest,_

_" NOO!"_

_They all then stopped, turning toward the closet where Kae and I were hiding. I gasped and quickly shut the door, my eyes wide as I leaned back against it. They began beating at it furiously, causing the both of us to scream out fearfully. After a moment or two, I heard my mother scream out in pain and rage, and a brilliant, white light flooded underneath the door. Once the light faded, I heard a strange squirsh sound... and then a thud. I found out soon, that the thud had been my mother's body collapsing to the floor... and the squirsh had been those creatures ripping out her heart._

_----_

" I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see anything..."

Sora shook his head, sighing in aggravation,

" Tobi--"

" I didn't have to. I heard enough to last me a lifetime."

The sapphire-eyed man straightened as Tobi continued, the boy's voice beginning to break up as he spoke,

" My mother... she tried so hard to...but those things... those creatures took her away from me. What were they, Mr. Hikaru? Didn't they know that I still needed her? Didn't they know that I still loved her? Well, didn't they?"

He dropped the cigarette as he began to violently sob, a feeling of loneliness passing through him. Sora wrapped his arms around the boy, rubbing his back soothingly,

" Shhsh... shhsh. It's all right, now. You're all right--"

" No, I'm not! I want her back!_ I want her back_!"

" I know you do... I know. And I understand now... why you're doing this to yourself..."

Tobi sniffled as he pulled away from the man, wiping his tired eyes of tears,

" You...you do?"

Sora nodded, tears welling in his own eyes as the boy tried to compose himself,

" You're doing these things... smoking, drinking... because you haven't let yourself grieve for her. It takes away the pain for a little while... it makes you forget... but as soon as you reach the next morning, the pain's back again, isn't it?"

Reluctantly, Tobi nodded, lowering his head shamefully,

" Stupid, huh?"

Sora shook his head, pulling the boy into another embrace,

" No... no, you're not stupid. You just confused yourself for awhile... and now you've been doing this so long, you can't stop--"

" I'll never be able to stop... will I?"

" You will stop... if you truly want to."

He pulled back from the boy, his hands on the young man's shoulders,

" Do you want to stop, Tobi?"

The raven-haired boy lowered his head, nodding shortly as he wiped the tears from his eyes,

" Yes."

" Okay..."

Tobi raised an eyebrow as he watched Sora pull a pamphlet from his pocket, and the brunette offered it to him,

" Here."

Looking it over, the 13-year-old shook his head, looking to the man in confusion,

" What is this?"

" It's a brochure for a teen's rehab clinic on the Northern Island. They're open in the summer, so it'd be just like summer camp... except not."

Tobi laughed, looking it over with a smile,

" How much does it cost?"

" It's free, actually. All you have to do is fill out the registration form at the bottom of the pamphlet and you're set."

The boy nodded, sighing deeply,

" I guess this means I'll have to tell Riku what I've been doing for the past 6 years of my life..."

" Not if you tell him your just going to summer camp."

Tobi looked up at Sora with bright, aqua eyes, throughly confused,

" You mean... you wouldn't tell him that I--"

" It's not my place to tell him, Tobi. I'm not his son. _You_ are."

He then turned to the boy with a grin,

" And I can tell that you really don't want him to know."

The boy laughed a little, scratching his head,

" Yeah... you're right. I really don't."

" Then it'll stay a secret. Between you and me."

He held out a pinky to the boy, making him snort,

" Are you serious?"

" Yeah, of course! I'll take this to my grave, I promise."

Tobi eyed him suspiciously, hesitantly completing the pinky swear,

" Okay."

Nodding, Sora started back down the road,

" Just think about it, all right? Make sure you're willing to give up your summer for this."

The boy grinned, waving the pamphlet at him,

" I don't have to think about it!"

Just before the brunette disappeared from the boy's sight, Tobi called out to him, smiling,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

Sora turned around, blinking twice as the boy nodded to him,

" Thanks for believing in me."

The man nodded back, then turned the corner, and disappeared. Leaning back against the railing, Tobi opened the brochure, and took a look through it, grinning,

" Ooh... co-ed bedrooms. Nice."

* * *

Sora smiled as he rounded the corner, halting quickly as someone stepped in his way, 

" Hello, _Sora..._"

The brunette frowned, raising his gaze to the stranger's face. He knew this face, no matter how pale and distorted it had become over the years,

" Miko."

" So," the indigo-eyed man snarled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" You _do_ remember."

" Of course I do," the brunette growled back, narrowing his eyes,

" Not only did you threaten my mom... but you threatened Kairi and sent your brother after me. You're pretty hard to forget."

" You stole them from me..."

The ebony-haired man hissed, his eyes glowing a bright yellow suddenly. He then raised the pistol at his side, leveling it to Sora's chest. Sora tensed, taking a deep breath in quiet fear,

" Miko... what're are you doing with that?"

Miko smirked, cocking the gun with a sick laugh,

" It's like they say, Sora. Do unto others as you'll have them do to you. You stole Kairi from me, so in turn..."

His eyes glowed softly as he surveyed Sora's fear, his heart bursting with joy,

" I'll steal your life."

Sora's eyes widened as he then pulled the trigger...

* * *

Tobi jumped at the sound of an echoing gunshot, and glanced down the road, tensing at the sudden stillness in the air, 

" That came from where..."

With a racing heart, the boy tore off down the street, toward where the blast had come from,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

* * *

Sora blinked slowly, unable to register the pain he now felt. He began to quake as he glanced down at his chest, lightly pressing his fingers to the crimson now seeping through the tiny hole in his shirt. His face paled, and he silently looked up at Miko, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. The brunette then fell backward, hitting the asphalt with a deafening thud. His eyes remained open as he lay there, his earliest memories beginning to fade away into nothing. 

Miko's eyes were wide as he lowered the smoking pistol to his side, and he watched, crazed, as blue smoke began spiralling from the body; the sudden sound of a thousand, unearthly cries arising from the fallen Keybearer. He clamped his hands over his ears, unable to keep himself from looking at it,

_' What have I... what have I done?'_

* * *

" Mr. Hikaru!" 

Tobi halted abruptly as he rounded the corner, an inexplicable sight meeting his eyes. There lay Sora, his eyes gazing up at the starry sky as blood pooled on the cement beneath him. The raven-haired boy tensed, running toward the wounded man,

" Mr. Hikaru! Mr.--!"

He gasped as a strong brust of wind errupted from the brunette, nearly knocking him over as it rushed past him. An eerie, blue smoke then began to soar from the bullet hole in his chest, the sounds of shrill cries piercing the night silence. Tobi shook his head, unaware of what he was doing as he ran forward,

" No!"

He lifted the man up a bit, his eyes wide in terror as the blue smoke travelled past him. In his mind, the image of a young boy standing on the shore in tears flashed, but faded as quickly as it had come. Pressing his hand to the wound, the boy shouted again, his eyes filling with tears,

" Mr. Hikaru! Mr. Hikaru, no! C'mon! Wake up! Please, you have to wake up!"

**_Strong men die..._**

Tobi gasped as the cries suddenly came to a halt, and the blue smoke evaporated, leaving the air still, and cold. Sora blinked slowly, glancing up at the boy with tired eyes. Those eyes then fluttered shut, and the raven-haired boy tensed, the one man who was more a father to him than his own falling limp in his arms. Tobi's mouth dropped open in shock and silence, and he lowered his head, pulling the man closer,

" Sora..."

A strange cry came from further on down the road, and Tobi's head shot up, his eyes widening at the man standing there. It was a man with ebony hair, and his cerulean eyes were wide in terror. The gun in his trembling hand told the boy that this was the man responsible for what was happening to Sora. He cursed, clenching his fist tightly around Sora's shoulder,

" Da$# you... da$# you! Why would you do this? What did _he_ ever do to you? WHO THE He$# ARE YOU!"

The man gulped, seeming to struggle as he stood there. After a few minutes, the boy saw why. As if some strange force had a hold of him, the stranger slowly raised the smoking pistol, and, with it propped securely under his chin... he fired. Tobi's eyes widened as the top of the man's head burst into bits; his knees buckling as his mangled brains spilled out of his skull and onto the concrete. The 13-year-old straightened, the shock of seeing such horrors overriding his urge to vomit...

* * *

Vexen smirked as he heard the shrill scream of a terrified young boy, then turned, and, tearing open a new rip portal, began chuckling. Miko had served his purpose well... and having accomplished that, was no longer a use to the Organisation.

* * *

" Tobi?" 

Riku shouted, surging down the halls of the hospital. Kairi had called him not moments ago in tears, and immediately, he took off work for the night, and rushed home. They were already at the hospital when he'd arrived. Glancing down the hall to his left, Riku felt a strong sense of relief at seeing the boy sitting on a sofa in the furnished waiting room. Kae was beside him, her face contorted in worry as she soothingly rubbed his back. Aki was seated on the otherside of the boy, his arms folded as he watched his mother pace the floor.

Riku shook his head, quickly rushing toward them,

"Tobi!"

Selphie glanced up, trying to stop Riku as he hurried over to the boy,

" Riku, wait--!"

Kneeling down, he clamped his hands down on Tobi's shoulder's, his eyes filled with worry,

" Are you all right?"

The boy was silent, his eyes wide as he gazed at Riku. Riku frowned, shaking the boy gently,

" Tobi! Tobi, answer me!"

" He can't, Riku..."

The silver-haired man glanced back at Selphie, shaking his head,

" What?"

The brunette sighed deeply, rubbing her arms as Tidus stepped up behind her,

" He's in shock."

Glancing back at the boy, Riku's eyes widened in fright. He saw the blood that drenched the boy's clothes, and his gulped, his heart stalling,

" Is that...?"

" Yeah," Tidus interrupted, lowering his head,

" That's Sora's blood."

Riku's eyes widened, and he glanced back at the drone-like boy, his heart filled with immeasurable grief...

* * *

A few hours later, Kairi came out of the ER, her downcast expression giving those waiting a heavy heart. Riku stood, glancing down at Tobi for a moment before turning to the pale woman, 

" How... how is he?"

Masao hopped out of Selphie's arms, and ran to his mother's side, wrapping his arms around her leg with a soft whimper. Kairi glanced down at him, her tired eyes beginning to tear up. Then, turning back to Riku, she shook her head,

" Not good... he... h-he..."

She gasped softly, covering her mouth as she burst into tears. The silver-haired man stepped forward, and embraced her tightly, stroking her hair as he tried to calm her. It wouldn't do, though; not when the life of her husband was dangling on a raveling thread.

" He'll be okay."

Riku straightened, and pulled away from Kairi for a moment, glancing down at Tobi. The boy was still staring off into space, but his soft whisper was clear and focused,

" I made sure of it..."

Kae straightened, glancing up at her mother as Tobi silenced,

" What does he mean by that?"

The ruby-haired woman shook her head, sighing deeply,

" I don't know..."

Riku took in a deep breath, and stepped over to Kae,

" Listen, Kae... why don't you and Aki take Tobi home?"

The 12-year-old shook her head, grabbing hold of Tobi's hand,

" No. I wanna stay here! Dad--"

" There won't be any news for awhile, sweetheart," Kairi interrupted, pulling out the keys to the van,

" And besides, the three of you should get some sleep. You've got school in the morning--"

" You honestly think that we're gonna go tomorrow?"

Aki snorted, folding his arms as he stepped up behind them,

" Fat chance. Especially not _Tobi_. He's practically brain-dead, just look at him--!"

" Aki, that's enough!"

Selphie hissed, turning to Riku with a saddened frown,

" I'm sorry."

Nodding, Riku took the keys from Kairi's hand,

" I'll drive them home. You stay here and wait for Sora."

She cleared her throat, closing her eyes as Riku pecked her on the head,

" Thank you."

The silver-haired man smiled, taking the 3-year-old Masao by the hand as he turned to the three teens,

" C'mon. Let's go."

Kae reluctantly nodded, helping Tobi to his feet with a soft whiper,

" C'mon. We're going."

The raven-haired boy seemed to blink in response, and stood, drone-like as they followed after Riku. Aki was the last of the three to go, rolling his eyes as he followed them. Rubbing her arms, Kairi turned back toward the ER, Selphie stepping up behind her,

" Kairi--?"

" Not now, Selphie... I need to check on him."

* * *

Masao sighed as he glanced out of the passenger's window, turning to Riku with a smile as they came to a stop light, 

" Mommy said that you and Daddy used to fight a lot. Is that true?"

The man laughed, shaking his head,

" Not really. It was more like horseplay."

" She said you're really strong, too. Like Daddy. Is _that_ true?"

Riku shook his head, lightly pressing his foot down on the gas as the light turned green,

" No... I'm not _nearly_ that strong."

" Then I can see why you were stupid and chose the darkness."

The silver-haired man straightened, glancing down at the boy with a frown. Masao giggled, batting his big, violet eyes at the man,

" What?"

Shaking his head, Riku turned his focus back on the road,

" N-Nothing... did you say something?"

" Nuh uh."

" Are you sure?"

Masao then silenced, nodding shortly,

" Yep. There's no way you could beat my Daddy in a fight. Nope, nope!"

" Then, you did say something. Just a moment ago?"

" No. You just said you weren't nearly as strong as my Daddy, and I said, 'There's no way you can beat my Daddy in a fight. Nope, nope!' And then you said--"

" Okay," Riku replied, shaking his head,

" You don't have to tell me. I remember."

" Then, why are you acting so funny?"

The silver-haired man silenced for a moment, then shook his head,

" No reason... Nevermind."

* * *

Pulling up into their driveway, Riku parked for a brief moment, allowing them to get out of the car. Aki helped Tobi out first, then Kae followed them up to the porch, leaving only Masao in the van with Riku. The little boy sat there for a moment, staring at the dashboard. Riku glanced down at him with a smile, turning slightly in his seat to face the child, 

" Well, aren't you gonna go--"

" Someday you'll understand."

Masao interrupted, unbuckling his seatbelt. He then turned toward the door and grabbed the handle, pausing as Riku shook his head,

" Understand? Understand what?"

The man could see the little boy's reflection in the window, and gulped, noting how eerie his violet eyes looked. He then heard the child's cold, whispered response,

" Why she had to die."

The 3-year-old grunted, using all of his might to get the door open. He then hopped out of the van and scampered up to the porch, where his sister stood waiting. She picked him up as he reached her, carrying him inside. Taking a deep breath, Riku took the car out of park, and backed out of the driveway, a chilling sensation creeping over his heart.

* * *

Kae sighed as she sat down next to Tobi, who was still in his zombie-like trance, and turned to him, offering a smile, 

" You hungry?"

The boy remained silent, making the 12-year-old uncomfortable. She lowered her head, and took a deep breath, trying hard to keep herself from crying. Her heart was heavy with worry, and she held a deep fear inside of her... a fear that her worst nightmares would come true. That her father would be taken away.

Aki had taken up residence on the loveseat to their left, and had already fallen asleep. He was worried, too, of course, but at the moment, he had his own problems to deal with. Masao was playing with his train set in the floor... one that his father had gotten him for Christmas that past year. The 3-year-old giggled as he played with it, making eerie whistling sounds as he pulled it across the carpet.

Kae straightened, quickly wiping her eyes of tears as she again thought of the worst case scenario,

_' Stop thinking that way, Kae... Dad'll be okay... but... but what if he isn't? What if-- no! I said stop it!'_

" You don't have to act tough around me, Kae."

The auburn-haired girl straightened, her sapphire eyes glimmering with tears as she glanced at the raven-haired boy to her right. The dim lighting of the living room made the boy seem sickly and pale, and his eyes were lifeless as he offered her a smile,

" I already know you're a crybaby."

The sapphire-eyed girl took in a deep breath, her vision wavering as she grabbed his hand,

" I... I am not."

" Yes, you are."

Kae sniffled, bursting into tears as her last conversation with her father replayed in her head,

_' " I said, ' Go away'!"'_

_' " Well, you know I never will. So, why repeat yourself?"'_

Tobi brought the girl into his arms, stroking her hair with a trembling hand as he attempted to comfort her,

" He'll be all right. I promise--"

" How can you promise that? You don't know..."

Masao glanced up at them, somewhat frightened by his sister's sudden display of tears. He knew something bad was happening, but what it was, he had no clue. Aki stirred, glancing over at them with only one eye as the other had decided to stay closed.

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired boy squeezed her tightly,

" They would call if something happened."

The words had barely left his lips as by a stroke of fate the telephone began to ring. They all looked to the stand at the right of the couch, eyes wide as it continued it's shrill screaming...

**_Show me how it ends it's alright_**

_**Show me how defenceless you really are...**_

* * *

A/N: Song **So Cold** by Breaking Benjamin. Song **Stricken** by Disturbed 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_I was standing in a strange field. There were white flowers everywhere, and a thick fog clouded the area. Taking a look around, I saw a brilliant waterfall, as well as a display of shimmering, rainbow orbs floating about the place. I frowned, my hair fluttering in the breeze,_

_" Pyreflies?"_

_" Tobi."_

_I spun around, my eyes widening as I spotted a woman standing with her back to me across the field. She had her hair tied back in a bun, the colour of it a deep crimson... like blood. She was wearing a sleeveless, black trenchcoat, and her black, strap-up, boots must've brought her an inch off of the ground. A pair of fingerless gloves adorned each of her delicate hands, and I gasped softly, eyeing the empty holsters at her hips. She began to turn around, and I straightened, gulping harshly as tears came to my eyes,_

_" Kae...?"_

_I could see her profile already. Just a bit more and those beautiful sapphire eyes would--_

_**" Time to wake up!"**_

_----_

Tobias groaned as his golden eyes slowly fluttered open. There stood Lakchine, gazing down at him with a smile,

" Good morning!"

The 25-year-old man growled at her, pushing her away from his bed as he sat up,

" What are you doing in my room?"

The blonde placed both fists on her hips, scowling at him,

" I'm waking you up, that's what! You said you wanted to get up at 6, remember--?"

" That's what the _alarm clock_ is for."

He then rolled over, pulling the covers back over his body as he laid down again. Lakchine clenched her fists tightly, marching angrily out of the door,

" Fine, then! Be an a$$! I was only trying to be nice, you know!"

The 22-year-old slammed the door behind her, marching on down the hall a ways. She grinned, and turned back a moment, calling out,

" Dibs on the shower!"

Then, with a giddy squeal, she rushed to the bathroom and locked the door. Tobias closed his eyes, and sighed deeply, again seeing the pyrefly field. Kae's image soon faded into view, and he gulped, running toward her. He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder,

_' " Kae!"'_

But as fate would have it, and, since he was not completely asleep, he jumped suddenly, the radio alarm clock singing loudly in his ear,

" **...LONG ISLAND ICED TEA, BLACK RUSSIAN, FUZZY NAVEL, AND A _SEX_ ON THE BEACH, MARGARITA, BLOODY MARY, SLOW JIN FIZZ; LEARN TO MAKE 'EM ALL ON THE ROCKS WITH A TWIST. THERE'S A SCHOOL TO ATTEND AND I _HIGHLY _RECOMMEND YOU CALL--**"

The azure man fell from his bed as he pulled the alarm clock angrily out of the wall, his tail swishing in aggravation,

" Oi..."

His sheets then prompty fell over his head, and he sighed in defeat,

" I'll never win."

* * *

--_3 years ago--_

_I brought the girl into my arms, stroking her hair with a trembling hand as I attempted to comfort her,_

_" He'll be all right. I promise--"_

_" How can you promise that? You don't know..."_

_I could feel her shaking, and I took in a deep breath, squeezing her tightly,_

_" They would call if something happened."_

_My words had barely dried in the air as the phone ceremoniously began to ring..._

_----_

Tobi opened his eyes slowly, groaning as he sat up. He felt terrible. His stomach churned unsettlingly, and as he stood, a wave of dizziness washed over him. He picked up the glass bottle by his bed, and unscrewed the cap, taking a swig of it's reddish-brown contents. He then cringed, feeling the burn all the way down his throat,

" Ugh... nasty."

Setting it down on his nightstand, he then pulled on a pair of drawsting khakis, as the only thing he slept in now-a-days was a pair of black boxers. On those boxers, were two, large Paopu blossoms; both painted in sky-blue. They looked more like swim trunks than anything. Grabbing the bottle, on his nightstand, he took another drink, coughing as he looked at the label,

" 'Specially formulated to energise the body, uplift the spirit, and enlighten the mind'...? Ha! More like ' specially formulated to taste like $#i+'..."

Tobi then tugged on a white muscle tank, and headed downstairs, dropping the Sobe into the garbage. Shivering from the bad taste, he poured himself a glass of water from the faucet, and rinsed out his mouth,

" I'm never getting another energy drink that says 'Courage' on it," he mumbled to no one in particular,

" It's like their _telling_ you that you have to be brave to drink it."

As he headed for the door, he tripped, hearing a shrill yelp from underneath his foot,

" Sorry, Zen! I didn't see you there."

The 16-year-old knelt down, and soothingly stroked the wolf's fluffy fur,

" I'm sorry..."

Zen howled happily at him, and licked at his cheek, making him laugh,

" No! No, stop licking me! I'm not your baby! That's gross."

He then stood, and walked on over to the coat rack by the door. The blue-plaid shirt he had ironed the night before was patiently awaiting him, and he tugged it on, plucking his messenger bag off of the ground. After taking his ratty, gloves from the bag's pocket, he turned to Zen and smiled,

" I'll be home later."

The boy then headed on out the door, locking it behind him before heading to the bus stop. As he walked down the street, he tugged his gloves on, the index, pinky, and thumb missing from both hands. He clenched and unclenched his fists to get a feel for them, as he'd not worn them all summer, and grinned,

_' Maybe things will go a bit more smoothly this year...'_

Upon glancing up, though, he spotted the bus pulling away from his stop and cursed, barreling after it,

" Hey! Wait!"

* * *

Kae sighed as she headed down the hall, her backpack thumping rhythmically against her. She wore an orange-and-white, midriff hoodie, and a pair of black sneakers. Her layered, auburn locks fluttered at the base of her neck as she walked, and she glanced through the crowds of students, searching for a familiar face. Stopping at the door to her homeroom, she gulped, and glanced either way down the hall, sighing deeply.

" First day jitters, huh?"

Kae glanced up, seeing a beautiful girl with lengthy, brunette hair and grey eyes. The girl was wearing a white tank top and a tattered, denim, mini-skirt; her tan, fur-coated boots travelling up to her knees. She nodded shortly, now humiliated not only by the fact that this girl knew she was a freshman, but by the girl's... erm... rather busty chest. The brunette smiled, opening the door for the younger,

" You're Kae, right? Kae Hikaru?"

The 15-year-old nodded, stepping inside,

" How did you know?"

Pressing her books against her chest, the grey-eyed girl laughed,

" Tobi's told me all about you."

Kae gasped softly at this, her sapphire eyes wide,

" Oh! You must be his girlfriend, Marlia!"

Marlia nodded, sitting down at a desk by the door,

" Hmm. I take it he talks about me?"

" All the time," Kae snorted, rolling her eyes,

" He's so gushy over you that I want to scream..."

" Why? You jealous?"

" No! He just doesn't talk about anything else."

The two girls glanced up as the door opened again, and Kae smiled, trying hard not to blush as Aki stepped through. The blonde was wearing a ribbed, white tank top, and a pair of black jeans; the Zanarkand Abes symbol hanging on a chain around his neck. He glanced over at them, and grinned, taking a seat beside Kae,

" Freshman, freshman..."

Kae narrowed her eyes at him, sticking her tongue out. This made Marlia laugh, and she poked Aki in the side,

" Jun-more, Jun-more..."

" Hey, I'm a Jun_ior_! Jun_ior_!"

" Not according to the school, you aren't."

" Shut up!"

" So," Kae piped up, watching them quietly,

" Does Tobi have this homeroom?"

Marlia shook his head, sighing deeply,

" No. It goes by last name. He's across the school somewhere..."

Aki nodded,

" Yeah, this is the Ha-Ku room."

" Oh really? Then, what's your last name Marlia?"

" Hashimoto."

* * *

----

_' " Surprise!"'_

_I saw them. They were all there. The bar had been decorated to look like a beach... no... and island in the sun, and they were all there. Tifa, in her yellow sundress behind the bar. Marlene, handing me the drawing she made, with all of us on the island. Barret, standing with Zack by the staircase, smiling. And Hikari..._

_" I'm going to take advantage of you, now! So, we'll be even..."_

_" I'm pregnant. You don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'll understand... Tifa told me that some men are afraid of babies and don't want anything to do with them... so they... so they just... so they just walk away...! So, it's all right if you want to walk away... I'll understand... I won't be angry. It's my fault anyway, I know--"_

_" Riku!"_

----

Riku stirred suddenly, his circular glasses nearly falling from of his nose as someone called his name,

" Riku!"

The silver-haired, 36-year-old straightened, frowning upon finding his boss standing there,

" Yeah, Cid?"

" Don't you 'Yeah, Cid' me, kid," Cid began, pounding his index finger on the marble-countertop,

" That's the fifth time you've fallen asleep at the counter today! Once more and you're fired, ya got it?"

" Yessir..."

" Now," Cid said, slapping a wet rag down on the counter,

" Clean up your slobber. This place needs to be in top shape, and yer not helpin' it!"

Riku scowled as the man headed toward the back room, cursing loudly as he scrubbed away at the marble,

" I wasn't even asleep, dumb$$! And the drips on the counter was from that d$# drink in your hand!"

He pushed his glasses back up as he finished, looking down at the counter with a groan of annoyance as a dirty drip of water splashed across it's sparkling surface. He had no idea why Cid was so anal about keeping the place in top shape, when it's roof leaked, anyway...

* * *

She lay on her side, gazing lifelessly at the wall. For a moment, she felt that he'd come back to her... that he was there again. But as she turned over, she only found herself disappointed at the empty space beside her. Pulling back the covers, the ruby-haired woman stood, and headed downstairs in her nightgown.

_' " Kairi..."'_

He was calling her. She could hear him! He was calling her... calling her home to him. The woman shook her head as she reached the kitchen door, drawing back. She couldn't go to him... not now. Kae and Masao still needed her.

_' " Kairi..."'_

_--_

_But oh, how she longed to go to him. She grabbed hold of the door knob. He wasn't that far from her, she could feel him. He was so close, she could feel him..._

_--_

" Kairi!"

Kairi screamed as she felt someone grab a hold of her shoulder, and she spun around, her sapphire eyes wide with tears,

" Sora?"

Sora nodded, laughing a little,

" Yeah... Didn't you hear me calling you?"

The ruby-haired woman burst into tears, and threw her arms around him,

" Sora! You were... I thought... I..."

The 34-year-old smiled, running his hand soothingly through her hair,

" It's all right... I'm still here. You were sleep walking again, that's all..."

" I was?"

He pulled back from her, nodding shortly,

" Yeah. I watched you come down the stairs and walk over here... Then, you grabbed the doorknob and shook your head. I was sitting over there at the table, see?"

Kairi glanced over at the kitchen table, and smiled at seeing the open box of Lucky Charms sitting there,

" You were eating out of the box, again... weren't you?"

" Sorry."

Again, Kairi wrapped her arms around him tightly, and she took a deep breath, blinking away the last of her tears,

" I thought I'd lost you... back then... that's what I was dreaming."

Sora smiled, comfortingly rubbing her back,

" Didn't I already promise that I'd never leave you?"

" Yes, but--"

Quickly leaning in, he softly kissed her lips to silence her. She whimpered a little, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks as he pulled away. The man then smiled, wiping them away with his index finger,

" Then stop worrying about it."

Kairi smiled then, glancing past her husband with a smirk as she heard a soft giggle,

" I think somebody's been watching us."

Sora glanced back with a grin, eyeing a 5-year-old Masao standing on one of the chairs at the table. The tiny boy had the box of Lucky Charms in his hand... and was eating them one-by-one from it. The spiky-haired man grinned, slinking over to the boy,

" What're you doin?"

The little doppelganger squealed as his father began tickling him, dropping the box onto the floor. The cereal scattered everywhere, but at the moment, Kairi could've cared less. She watched them with a distant smile, thankful that her dream had not been real, after all...

* * *

Marlia sighed as they finally stepped out of the class, spotting a particularly spaced-out boy across the courtyard,

" Tobi!"

The raven-haired boy had been rubbing at his eyes, and when he glanced up, Kae noticed as they got closer that the whites of them were bright red. The 16-year-old stood, wrapping his arms around the brunette as she reached him,

" Hey... how are you?"

Marlia batted her grey eyes at him, her arms around his neck,

" I'm fine... how are you?"

He grinned, kissing her lips softly before replying,

" I... am tired."

Tobi then stepped back from her, and glanced over at Kae, his grin even wider,

" So... how do you like it so far?"

Kae groaned, opening her mouth to speak as another voice called out into the cool, autumn air,

" Tobi!"

The raven-haired boy spun around, grinning widely as a girl with brown hair and blood-red highlights came bounding up. She was wearing a small, black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of black-and-white-checkered slip-ons. The black, knit beanie resting on her head read, **Some Kind Of Tragedy**, in white letters. Her vibrant, brown eyes shimmered in the light of the coming sun, and she giggled, wrapping her arms around Tobi,

" You're alive!"

The boy laughed, shaking his head as he stepped back,

" What?"

" You didn't call me after we left camp like you said you would!"

She pouted, stamping her foot, and folding her arms,

" I thought you'd died!"

" Oh, shut up! If you wanted to talk to me so bad, then why didn't _you_ call _me_?"

He then glanced back at Kae, who was in a mixed state of confusion, and unease. Smiling, he tapped her shoulder to get her attention, then nodded toward the brown-eyed girl,

" Kae, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Ryleigh."

The two girls shook hands, Ryleigh lighting up at the sight of her,

" Oh... so you're the one Tobi dr--"

Tobi quickly clamped a hand over Ryleigh's mouth, grinning at Kae sheepishly,

" Heh, heh... Ryleigh, could I talk to you for a second?"

Marlia scowled as Tobi took the girl aside, and rolled her eyes,

" I'm going to class."

Aki glanced up as she started to walk away, jogging after her,

" Hey, 'Lia! Wait up!"

Kae sighed as she watched them leave, then turned to go as well, gasping as someone stepped in front of her,

" Going so soon?"

She glanced up to thankfully see a handsome face, a pair of swirly, green eyes gazing down at her. It was a boy, with light, mocha skin, and thick, black dredlocks hanging about his eyes. He was wearing a pair of tight, blue jeans, and a black, muscle top that also read, **Some Kind Of Tragedy**, on it's front. There was a picture behind it of an angel-shaped monument, and it eerily stood out inblood redon the shirt. Black, spiked bands were strapped on both of his wrists, and they gleamed in the brilliant sunlight that now peered in at them from between the buildings.

He grinned, a thick, East Island accent coming through (think Aussie),

" I don't think Tobi would be too happy if you just skipped out on him. Do you?"

Tobi glanced back from his conversation with Ryleigh, and grinned, walking over to the boy,

" Eddie!"

The two gave one another a friendly pat on the back, and Ryleigh grinned, running up behind Eddie, and wrapping her arms around him,

" You're mine!"

" Oh, yeah, baby. Take me now."

She quickly let go of him, and stepped closer to Tobi, making them both laugh,

" You know... it really creeps me out when you do that."

Kae raised an eyebrow, shrugging,

" Why?"

Tobi grinned, nodding to Ryleigh,

" Ryleigh is Eddie'shalf sister."

" Oh."

The fair-skinned boy then turned to his dredlocked friend, sighing as he shoved his hands into his pockets,

" Have you seen Deren, yet?"

Eddie shook his head, sighing deeply,

" No, not at all. I don't think any amount of those sessions helped him much."

Ryleigh sighed, shaking her head,

" It's a shame. Deren was such a bright kid..."

Kae shoved her hands in the pocket of her hoodie, bumping Tobi slightly,

" Well, uh... I'm gonna go to class, now. Hopefully, I won't get lost."

She then nodded to the other two with a smile, turning on her heel,

" It was nice meeting you."

" Kae, wait!"

The auburn-haired girl turned around, Tobi jogging up to her with a smile,

" I'll take you to class if you want."

The 15-year-old shook her head, sighing deeply,

" No. That's okay. You have to go to your own class--"

She stepped back some as he shoved his schedule in her face, blinking in confusion,

" What?"

" My first class is TBA. They screwed up my schedule. So, come on, I'll take you."

The raven-haired boy then put an arm around her shoulders, and led her on down the hall, Ryleigh watching them silently as they walked away. Eddie lightly touched her arm, sighing deeply,

" You still want him, huh?"

The brunette scowled, shoving past him as she marched off to class,

" Shut up, Eddie."

* * *

" So, where did you meet them? Ryleigh and Eddie, I mean..."

Tobi grinned, glancing down at the girl as they passed the cafeteria,

" At camp."

Kae raised an eyebrow at the sophomore, deeply confused,

" Camp?"

" Yeah, camp. Don't you remember? Karma's Teen Centre? The rehab camp?"

The auburn-haired girl's eyes lit up almost immediately, and she gasped,

" You're going!"

" Yeah! Haven't you wondered why I haven't been here during the summer for the past 3 years?"

She then lowered her head, sighing deeply as Tobi replied to his own question,

" Oh... I forgot. You weren't speaking to me."

There was a long silence between them, Kae finally turning to him with a deep sigh,

" I'm really sorry... that I avoided you. It's just... I was so tired of watching you hurt yourself... and my dad was--"

" I know. Your dad was still in recovery."

Tobi then glanced down at her, something seeming to click in his head,

" How is he, by the way?"

" Stubborn."

The boy snickered, placing both hands behind his head as they turned left down the next hall,

" Why? What did he do now?"

" He won't take the medicine the doctor gave him."

Kae folded her arms, sighing deeply as Tobi frowned down at her,

" Medicine?"

Again, the girl sighed, nodding shortly as they entered the gym,

" They said the bullet pierced his heart, so they've been giving him medicine to keep it from malfunctioning as it heals."

" I thought it did heal."

The 15-year-old shook her head, glancing up at him with worried, sapphire eyes,

" The doctor said it hasn't yet... even though it should've."

" So, why doesn't he take the medicine?"

The two teens climbed up the numerous seats of the bleachers, Kae throwing her things on the ground as she sat down,

" He says it tastes bad."

Tobi laughed, shaking his head as he sat down beside her,

" That's your dad for you..."

* * *

Masao smiled as he glanced up at his father, laughing a little. The two were in the living room, watching a movie called, 'Finding Nemo'. It was Masao's favourite,

" Daddy? Why did those men take Nemo away?"

The 5-year-old then frowned, the sound of a pounding heart beating in his ear,

" Daddy...? Is your heart fading again?"

Sora winced, unable to hear the little boy's questioning as the pain increased. Soft whispers came from all directions, meeting with his ears in the middle, and nearly driving him mad. He could see the face of a man... his father... the day he'd returned... or was it when he left...? And then it was gone. The man disappeared from his sight, as well as the eerie, elongated beep of a heart monitor.

--

" Mommy!"

Masao cried, hopping off the couch in tears. Kairi quickly hurried in from upstairs, a basket of clothes in her hand,

" What? What's wrong sweetheart?"

The violet-eyed boy sniffled, tightly grabbing hold of her leg,

" Something's wrong with Daddy..."

Kairi gasped, abruptly dropping the basket as she glanced up. Sora was now lying face down on the floor, one hand clamped over his heart,

" Sora!"

* * *

Splat... splat...splat.

Riku yawned as he leaned back in his chair, dipping another one of the rags Cid had meant for him to use in cleaning the weapon into the leak-bucket. He then hurled it at the ceiling, sighing as it splattered against the plaster,

" Woo."

_' " You know, you're never going to get any work done that way."'_

Riku glanced up, his aqua eyes wide as he spotted an ebony-haired woman standing by the weapons display. She was wearing a flowing, sleeveless, white dress, with matching, bell-like armwarmers tied onto her miniscule biceps with jade string. Her silky, raven hair lightly brushed against her lower back, and was tied up in a half-ponytail. With smiling, ruby lips, the woman turned to him, her emerald eyes glinting with mischief,

_' " If you were just going to slack off, then you should've stayed home."'_

Nearly falling out of the chair, Riku cautiously stood, his heart racing. This was the first time... the first time he'd seen her since that day...

--_10 years ago--_

_She laid there, peacefully in her mahogany casket... as though she were onlysleeping. I brushed my fingers to her cheek, gasping at how cold she felt. I remember that she was smiling... she was always smiling. Tobi was standing nearby, Sora and Kae by his side. Kairi was over by the window talking with Mai. Everyone from town was there... they all loved Hikari. Even those who had hated me in my so-called, " past life" couldn't help but like me because of her. She had become the light of these islands... and now that light had been extinguished. And most were postive that it had been my fault. I knew this from their hateful glares toward me... the accusation laced in their "sympathetic" voices. I chose to ignore them, however, and turned back to her, a tear escaping me. It slid down my cheek, and landed softly on the daisies resting in her hands. _

_Sighing deeply, I leaned down and kissed her lips, the hollow feeling in it leaving chills behind inside of me. She was gone... a light that was never coming back._

_----_

" Hikari?"

She smiled at him, her hand pressed against the glass of the display case. Riku straightened, jumping at the booming voice behind him,

" SHIMUI!"

The silver-haired man spun around, gulping as he spotted Cid standing there... a soggy paper towel setting nicely atop his balding head,

" Jes' what the he$# have you been doing?"

Riku frowned, turning away to look back at Hikari. She was gone. Shaking his head, he grabbed a nearby pole, and raised it toward the ceiling,

" Nothing. I'll clean it up, Cid. Don't worry."

Cid growled, and peeling the towel off his head, barked angrily at him,

" And make sure you clean off the case, too. I don't want to see it all scummed up by greasy hands."

He then slammed the door, and Riku glanced over at the display case, his eyes wide as he eyed the hand print of a woman lingering there. It then faded, a faint giggle echoing about the room as it disappeared...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! First, it was school, then it was a costume for Character Day at my school (Homecoming), and I had only one day to create Cloud's AC outfit from scratch. The top's baggy and too short, and the armor is put together with glue, staples, and duct tape. It's completely ghetto! But, oh, I'm so proud... **

**Hopefully, there won't be any more hold ups like this along the way. **

**R&R everybody!**

**-And I didn't kill Sora! Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah...!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

" Marlia! Wait up!"

Marlia stormed angrily out of the class room as the bell rang, Aki furiously trying to catch up,

" Marlia!"

" What?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, his lime eyes glittering in confusion,

" What's gotten into you? You've been pissy ever since this morning--"

" What do you think's gotten into me!"

The 17-year-old screamed, her lengthy, brunette locks fluttering in the wind,

" Tobi's cheating on me..."

" What?"

Aki straightened, placing both hands on his hips,

" Tobi? No, that's not possible--"

" You saw how he was with her! That _girl_, Ryleigh! I'm surprised he was able to control himself..."

" Marlia, Ryleigh is one of Tobi's best friends. You and I both know that! And he loves you! He would never do anything to jeopardise your relationship--"

" Tell that to Kae, then."

Aki straightened as Marlia leaned back against the wall, her arms folded across her chest,

" Wha--"

" Stop playing around, Aki... don't act like you don't know. I saw how he looked at her."

Her sorrowful grey eyes raised, glittering softly as he looked down at her,

" I don't stand a chance... do I?"

Aki lowered his head, his choppy, blonde locks fluttering in the breeze,

" Tobi's loved Kae since they were children... no girl stands a chance against her."

" So... I'm being used, then? To make her jealous?"

The blonde quickly shook his head, beginning to stutter as the girl clenched her fists,

" N-n-no! Tobi, he's... he's too nice to do that to anyone! The reason he's with you is because he genuinely cares for--"

" Well, two can play that game."

Marlia then grabbed a hold of Aki, and pulled him to her suddenly, smashing her lips against his.

* * *

" You met Marlia at that camp, too, right?" 

Tobi nodded, shifting his bag as they trudged up the stairs,

" Yep."

Kae frowned in confusion, glancing up at him as they reached the top step,

" What was she there for?"

Tobi stopped in the hall and smiled, leaning back against the wall...

--_3 years ago--_

**_" She was there because... she was sexually overactive."_**

_I saw her standing there, in that short, black skirt, and pink bikini top. Everyone at camp had shunned her really, since most of us were good "Yevon" kids. I sure as H$# wasn't but, I shunned her anyway... to look good. I still hate myself for that. _

**_" We all would tease her and call her a slut... never realising that it made her cry at night."_**

_I remember I woke up to the sound of sobs, and upon sitting up I saw Marlia lying in her bed, sobbing so hard that her face was purple. Sighing, I stood, and headed over to her..._

**_" I was the first to apologise... I felt so bad about it. That was... maybe a year ago?"_**

_Afterward, we were pretty good friends. I learned that in the long run, whether you're popular or not wasn't what matter... it was how you felt about yourself that did. And trampling on others to look cool, was not something I wanted to do anymore._

**_" Some tried to slam me, for it. But you know me, I shoved it right back in their faces. And after awhile... I became one of the most respected kids there. Marlia, too..."_**

----

" On the last day of camp I asked her out. And we've been together ever since, then..."

Kae smiled, punching him lightly in the arm,

" Aww, you Casanova, you!"

Tobi grinned, blushing a little as she giggled,

" Hey, cut that out, would you? I've got a reputation to protect..."

" Pah! Yeah right! You're like, second to bottom on the popularity scale! You _have_ no reputation!"

" Well, if you ruin it, I never will!"

" Shut up, Tobi! You're such a jerk!"

" ' Shut up, Tobi! You're such a jerk!'"

Kae giggled again, folding her arms across her chest,

" Baka..."

She then jumped, the bell ringing loudly over head,

" Oh no! I'm late!"

Tobi grinned, patting her on the shoulder,

" Don't worry, you're fine! You're a _Freshman_, remember? Just act like you don't know where you're going and you're good--"

The auburn-haired girl glared up at him, flailing her arms a little as she retorted,

" But that's just it... I DON'T know where I'm going!"

Tobi was silent for a minute, and then he nodded,

" Very true... well, I guess I could lead you to class."

" Oh, you _could_, could you...?"

* * *

Sora groaned, his dulling sapphire eyes fluttering open slowly. He found himself lying in bed, Kairi sitting beside him. The ruby-haired woman smiled as he looked up at her, lightly brushing her fingers across his cheek, 

" Hey..."

The brunette frowned, glancing over at the window for a moment. He then glanced back at Kairi, raising an eyebrow,

" How long...?"

" About an hour now. I was beginning to worry a little."

" Did Masao finish the movie?"

Kairi shook her head, sliding back a bit to give him space as he sat up,

" No. He left for school at 9. I called Selphie and asked her if she could take him."

Sora nodded, then turned his gaze to his hands, falling silent. Nodding shortly, Kairi stood, turning for the door,

" I'll uh... I'll let you rest now, then."

As she reached the doorway, a sorrowful question from behind her made her pause,

" What was my father's name?"

Kairi straightened, turning back to him with a smile,

" Mizu. H-his name was Mizu."

Sora glanced up at her, tears welling in his eyes,

" Where does he live?"

Sighing deeply, Kairi walked back over to the bed, and sat down, taking Sora's hands in her own,

" Sora... your father... he passed away... about 16 years ago, remember?"

Frowning slightly, Sora quickly nodded, wiping his eyes,

" Um... yeah. Yeah, I remember."

Kairi smiled, running her fingers through his hair with a deep sigh. After a moment, she pulled him into her arms, trying hard not to cry,

" It'll be okay, Sora. I promise..."

The brunette nodded, forcing a grin as he pulled away,

" I know. I told you I remembered, didn't I? It was just a... uh... a momentary lapse of memory... heh, heh..."

Nodding in return, Kairi stood, and left the room, glancing back at him one more time before leaving. He smiled, mouthing the words, "I'm fine," as a solitary tear streaked down his cheek...

* * *

Tobias sighed, stepping quietly out of his bedroom. He could hear the shower running, and knowing that Lakchine was in there, decided that it would be the perfect time to go for a walk. Quickly, he shoved on his tattered cloak, and grabbed Riku's staff by the door, Kae's pistols strapped onto his legs via two new holsters. He quietly shut the door as he left, making sure not to let Lakchine know he was leaving. That girl was like a mother to him, always having to know exactly where he was going, and how long he'd be gone. Well, he wasn't going to have that today! 

As he headed down the dank, dark streets, he shivered, a chilling breeze sweeping through. He hadn't noticed that he'd entered an alleyway, and he frowned, glancing around the place in confusion. The street here was grey cobblestone, unlike the rest which was made of red brick. Tobias tred cautiously through the narrow passage between the skyscrapers, coming to a halt upon feeling that same chilling breeze. He stood at the alley's end, gazing at a small, yet, beautiful courtyard that seemed to be hidden away from the rest of the town. There was a tall, fountain at the centre, and he slowly stepped toward it, his hand tightly clenched around Riku's staff.

A steady stream of water bubbled upward out of the gorgeous, white and gold monument, and sighing, Tobias looked down at the glassy pool in it's basin. He saw himself, old and tired, yet aged only to twenty-five thus far. His eyes... he could see the sadness in them. Either that or it was the water's reflection in them that he was seeing. He closed his eyes a moment, and took a deep breath, the cold wind passing him a third time.

" Tobi."

He opened his eyes...

* * *

Riku sighed as he pulled his keys from his pocket, heading over to his motorcycle. He smiled as he walked up to it, remembering how Hikari insisted on buying it because it looked like the one he'd had back home. The one her grandfather had given to her... 

Shaking his head, he sat down an revved the engine, finally zooming home after a long, graveyard shift,

_' Yeah, it was so long that it took up some of Zell's shift, too.'_

_' " Riku, stop! You're going too fast!"'_

He smiled a little as he remembered Hikari's constant screams. She had hated riding on the motorcycle... it had always scared her. Sighing, he slowed upon reaching the churchyard and pulled off onto one of the cemetary's dirt roads, parking the bike by the exit.

He then walked, slowly but surely, toward the monument of an angel in the centre of the dreary field. Kneeling as he reached it, he smiled, running his fingers over her name,

" Hikari..."

* * *

" So, where exactly is this class?" 

Kae questioned, glancing up at the raven-haired boy curiously. He remained silent, his eyes in a glazed stare as they walked. The auburn-haired girl frowned, tapping his arm,

" Tobi?"

Tobi still remained in his trance, his eyes beginning to droop a little. Kae took in a deep breath. She had seen this behaviour before... 3 years ago when he,

" Tobi!"

The 16-year-old jumped, glancing down at her quickly as he yawned,

" Yeah?"

His eyes were bloodshot again. Stuttering, Tobi glanced to his left, and quickly stopped, stepping toward the door that lay right before him,

" U-Uh... it's right here."

He opened the door for the girl, and letting her inside, stepped in behind her. The freshman glanced back at him, frowning in confusion,

" Where's your class?"

The raven-haired boy glanced down at her, bringing up his schedule,

" Don't have one."

Kae took the paper in hand and laughed, sighing deeply as she shook her head. Only two of the boy's classes were registered; 5th and 6th period. They were only in 2nd. She then handed it back to him, smiling,

" So, you're just going to follow me around all day? Baka..."

Tobi grinned back at her as she sat down, quickly taking the seat behind her.

The teacher, an extremely short man with thick, grey hair, and spectacles, stood; his arm shaking as he put his weight on his chestnut cane,

" Good morning, class. Welcome to Biology. I'm Mr. Kendry--"

" Mistah _Kendry_!"

The man frowned, glancing around the room for the source of the voice,

" Why? Who-who was that just now?"

After a few moments of searching the class with squinted eyes, his gaze fell upon the raven-haired boy hiding behind Kae,

" Why... Tobi? Is that you hiding over there?"

Tobi grinned, and pushed himself up,

" How are you, sir?"

" Good. I'm doing good. Now, where are you supposed to be right now, hm?"

Tobi shook his head, the silver hoop in his ear glinting in the overhead light,

" Well I thought I'd come visit you, since I love you so much... and since I don't have a class, sir."

" Well, that was very nice of you, Tobi, but I believe you're supposed to head to the auditorium if--"

" I'm leading Kae around today, though, sir. She's new here."

Mr. Kendry frowned, stepping closer,

" What? What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

" I said, ' I'm leading her around today'!"

The old man smiled, adjusting his spectacles as he hobbled over to them,

" Oh, I see. She's your friend. A pretty girl, too. Like her mother."

Kae blinked, straightening,

" You know my mom?"

He nodded, laughing a little,

" Kairi? Oh, yes. She was one of my brightest students. It was so sad when she lost Sora in the storm. Such a tragedy..."

The auburn-haired girl frowned, shaking her head,

" Storm? What--"

" Tobi, I'll let you stay in here if you both promise to keep your hands off of each other for my introduction. After that, you can touch her all you like."

The raven-haired boy snorted, shaking his head as he laughed,

" Sir, Kae and I are just friends."

Mr. Kendry grinned, his throat softly whistling as he chuckled,

" You say that now... but one of these days, the two of you will wind up alone together in some romantic spot, and then what? You'll be having babies by next November, mark my words!"

The class laughed, and Mr. Kendry then cleared his thorat, sighing deeply,

" Now. Back to where... well... where was I, again? I just lost my whole trail of thought there... Well, then, we'll just have to start over I suppose. Good morning, class. Welcome to Biology. I'm Mr. Kendry..."

Kae turned in her chair, whispering softly to the raven-haired boy behind her,

" Tobi, do you know what he meant by 'Mom lost Dad in the storm'? What storm was he talking about?"

The boy nodded, drawing nearer to her so that she could hear him,

"Yeah, Riku told me. When they were around our age, there was a huge storm that crashed into the islands and swept most of the people here out to sea. Your dad was one of them, but he managed to get back here. Riku also got swept out, and somewhere along the way, he met my mom--"

" I thought I told the two of you to hold off until _after_ I was done with my introduction...!"

* * *

Kairi smiled as she sat on the couch, watching Masao play with his favourite train set. The little boy laughed, his spiky hair bobbing as he wheeled it across the carpet, 

" All aboard! Choo! Choo!"

The ruby-haired woman giggled, and glanced behind her upon hearing something come from the stairwell,

" Hmm?"

There stood Sora, his eyes downcast as he walked toward the kitchen door. Straightening, Kairi stood, and followed after him. The tiny ponytail at the back of her head bobbed as she walked, hurrying to catch up to him,

" Sora?"

Sora halted as he opened the door, a strong blast of unusually chilly air brushing past him. Kairi smiled, rubbing her arms a little as the cold wind blew inside,

" Where are you going?"

The brunette lowered his head, sighing deeply,

" I don't know."

After about a minute of silence, the spiky-haired man then stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Kairi straightened, stepping toward him as he left,

" Sora...!"

She then lowered her head, sighing deeply as she leaned back against the door.

--

Masao laughed from the other room, still tugging his train along the floor,

" Choo! Choo! All aboard! Next stop: Castle Oblivion! Hee..."

* * *

Kadaj walked silently down the hall, his cold glare aimed at the set of white, double doors at it's end. He stopped suddenly, straightening at the sound of children's laughter. Up ahead, a small, blonde child scampered down the hall, dragging a tiny, silver-haired boy behind her, 

_' " Cmon, 'Daji! C'mon!"'_

Kadaj straightened as he watched the ghosts, his cat-like eyes glimmering with sadness,

" 'Chine..."

The tiny girl laughed again, both images soon disappearing from the dark hallway. Silent for only a moment, Kadaj then snorted, and started back toward the door. He pushed them wide open, and stepped inside, eyeing a bandaged man in the corner. This made him grin, and he walked up to the man, bowing at his feet,

" Master..."

* * *

Sora sighed as he stood on the shoreline, his thick, chocolate locks fluttering in the after noon breeze. It was now around 2:00. He'd been standing out there for nearly three hours now. He sighed again, deeply this time, and summoned the Keyblade with a nostalgic smile. Running his fingers over the silver blade, he gulped harshly, trying his best not to cry, 

_' " Order schmorder!"'_

_' " Donald's right. That old border don't mean nothing when it comes to friendship..."'_

The 34-year-old sighed, a tear falling from his sad, sapphire eyes as he smiled,

" Donald... Goofy. I'll forget about you both one of these days, I know. And then where will I be?"

Sora then gasped, dropping the Keyblade suddenly. He fell to his knees, clamping a hand to his chest as his heart rapidly began to race...

* * *

Kairi gasped as she watched him fall, glanced out the kitchen window, dropping the plate of pizza rolls she had made for Masao onto the floor. It shattered into pieces, the bite-sized morsels scattering across the wood. She ran out of the door, rushing quickly to his side, 

" Sora!"

Kneeling down beside him, she placed a shaking hand on his back, her sapphire eyes wide with fear,

" Sora! Sora, what's wrong?"

He tightly gritted his teeth, unable to reply as the pain worsened. Gasping, she turned back toward the house, spotting Masao in the doorway,

" Masao! Masao, go get the phone!"

The five-year-old nodded, quickly scampering back inside. Quickly she turned back to her husband, a tear slipping from her eye,

" Sora, please... please! Tell me what's wrong..."

She rested her head on his back, the tiny ponytail behind her head bobbing as she sobbed. Sora clenched his fist, digging his fingers into the light brown sand as the sound of the waves lapping against the shore drifted away from him...

* * *

--Meanwhile-- 

It was now 12:05 pm. Tobi nodded to Kae, grinning as he turned the corner,

" See you after school!"

The auburn-haired girl nodded, stepping into her class as he turned away. The raven-haired boy walked on down the hall, sighing deeply as he stepped into the Boys' bathroom. Walking to the sink, he set his bag on the floor, and turned on the faucet. There was a huge grin on his face,

_' So... today was fun. I got to spend it with Kae. Wow. She's actually talking to me again! I haven't felt this good since... since... aww He$#! I can't remember! But it feels great! I can finally be happy again... for the first time in my miserable life... I'm hap--'_

Suddenly, one of the stall doors burst opened behind him, and Tobi glanced up a moment, stopping short. There stood Marlia, gazing sorrowfully at him in the mirror. The raven-haired boy spun around, forgetting to dry his hands off,

" Mar...Marlia?"

Marlia swallowed hard, about to say something as the stall opened the rest of the way. Tobi winced, his heart beginning to shatter at the sight,

" Aki..."

The blonde's lime eyes widened immensely, and quickly, he zipped up his pants,

" Tobi..."

The raven-haired boy clenched his fist, biting his lip so hard that it bled. Marlia quickly smoothed out her skirt, and stepped over to him, tears in her eyes,

" Tobi... I... I-I didn't mean to--"

The 16-year-old jerked away as she touched his shoulder, briskly marching for the door even as she called to him,

" Tobi! Wait, please!"

* * *

" And so, with that in mind, clase. I want you to right down as many Spanish words as you know..." 

Kae sighed, glancing out of the door's window with a sigh. She sat in the very back of the class, and propping her head on her hand, groaned,

" So close, yet so far... hmm?"

She straightened, watching in worried confusion as Tobi angrily marched past the door. Quickly, she stood, and ran for the door, the teacher calling after her,

" Kae! Kae sit back down!"

The 15-year-old threw open the door, and stepped out into the hall, frowning,

" Tobi?"

" Tobi, wait! Please! I can explain!"

The auburn-haired girl glanced toward the bathroom, and frowned, confused upon seeing Marlia there. She shook her head, feeling as though she were getting ahead of herself as she hissed,

" What did you do to him...?"

" It's not _just_ what she did, Kae."

Kae gasped as Aki appeared behind Marlia, his clothes in as much disarray as hers were,

" It's what we _both_ did..."

The 15-year-old backed away from them quickly, uninvited feelings of hurt and betrayal filling her heart. She shook her head at them, and quickly turned away, jogging after the fast-fleeing, raven-haired boy,

" Tobi!"

* * *

Ryleigh sighed as she peered around the corner. Spotting one of the administrators, she gasped, and pressed herself back against the wall, 

" $#i+... I knew skipping class wasn't a good idea."

At the sound of brisk marching, she glanced down the hall to her left, and straightened. There was Tobi, his fists clenched at his sides, and his face bearing the grimest of expressions. As he drew closer, she noted the tears welling in his eyes,

" Tobi? What's wrong?"

The 16-year-old passed her silently, then stopped in the centre of the hall, not even bothering to glance back at her,

" Why don't you go ask Marlia?"

He then stormed off, the hall monitor's calls unheard by him as he shoved through the exit doors. Ryleigh frowned, and spun around to see Kae standing there. The girl was short of breath, and it seemed that she'd been chasing after him. Frowning, the chetsnut-haired girl jogged over to him,

" Kae? What happened? What's wrong with Tobi?"

Kae wiped her eyes quickly, her eyeliner beginning to run,

" He found Marlia in the guys' room..."

Ryleigh snorted, shaking her head,

" What's so wrong with that? I've been in there before--"

" She was with Aki."

The brown-eyed girl sighed as Kae finished, and lowered her head,

" They had sex, didn't they?"

The auburn-haired girl nodded, still wiping her eyes,

" Yeah... it looks like it."

Ryleigh folded her arms, shaking her head sadly,

" Oh, Tobi..."

* * *

Tobi stormed silently down the road, his aqua eyes locked in a hard gaze. A tear or two streamed down his cheek, and roughly, he wiped them away, 

_' You knew... you knew all along what she was capable of, so why are you crying? Just grow up!'_

The boy shook his head, clearing his throat as he sped up a little,

_' I-I don't think it's her that I'm upset about...'_

He walked on down the sidewalk, avoiding the awful looks he received from those in town. They knew who he was, moreover, they knew who his father was, and despite the fact that he was barely anything like his father, they all still resented him. However, he ignored them, his sorrowful thoughts taking a higher priority,

_' Then what are you upset about?'_

Stopping in the middle of the walk, Tobi lowered his head, and sadly closed his eyes,

_' He... he was supposed to be my best friend... why would he do that to me? Why wouldthat a$$hole...?'_

Letting out a soft cry of pain, the 16-year-old bolted on down the road, pushing past anyone who got in his way...

* * *

Tobias straightened, spotting a familiar cloaked figure through the steady stream of bubbling water. His golden eyes widened, and soon, he growled, his tail beginning to flicker violently, 

" You..."

The young man grinned, stepping from around the fountain with a wide smirk. His fiery-red hair battered lightly in the cold breeze surrounding them, and his emerald eyes shone in the moonlight,

" I was hoping you remembered..."

The azure man narrowed his eyes, and crouched low, the staff firmly in his grasp,

" What do you want, Axel?"

Axel was silent for a moment, and then, he laughed, shaking his head as he started toward the 25-year-old,

" My, my... You _are_ pathetic aren't you?"

Tobias growled, eyeing Axel cautiously as he drew closer. Axel sat down on the edge of the fountain, laughing some,

" I'm not here to attack you, if that's what you're getting at..."

" Then what are you here for?"

Axel smiled, placing both hands on his knees,

" I'm here... to cut a deal with you, Tobi--"

" My name is Tobias."

This made the green-eyed man chuckle, and he shook his head, sighing deeply,

" Alright... _Tobias_."

Pushing himself up, he paced around the man, his hands behind his back,

" Have you ever heard... of the story of a man named Lazarus?"

Tobias frowned, shaking his head, his hands still tightly gripped around the

" No. Never."

Sighing, Axel leaned back against a nearby lamp post,

" Fine. Then, I'll tell you. They say that quite some time ago, a man named Lazarus passed away. He had a friend... a friend who cared deeply for him. Upon visiting Lazarus' tomb, the man brought his friend back from the grave..."

" Yeah, and?"

The fiery-haired man laughed again, turning to Tobias with a grin,

" You have no idea what I'm getting at, do you?"

The azure man narrowed his eyes, his fist tightly clenched around Riku's staff. Smirking, Axel turned to face him, and stepped forward. He stopped upon coming out of the shadows, his emerald eyes gleaming in the brilliant light,

" Those two you lost... Riku? Kae?"

Tobias straightened, his cautious frown becoming one of confusion,

" What about them?"

Axel grinned, another cold wind whirling around them,

" They're not dead."

The azure man straightened, his eyes wide as Axel continued,

" And I'll tell you where they are... if you return my sister to me."

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to post. I've kinda hit writer's block. I'm also barely able to get on because of my homework and the fact my parents are remodeling the house(I liked it before... but, that's not for me to decide). This story will take a bit longer, though, since I haven't seen all of the Chrno Crusade episodes, nor do I know what REALLY happens in Reservoir Chronicle: Tsubasa. I'll have to look into those more before writing those sections. Anywho, as always, Read and Review! Thank you! 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tobi slammed the door as he stepped inside his house, and sighed deeply as he set his bag down by the door. The boy lowered his head, closing his eyes for a moment as the events that had taken place in the restroom replayed in his mind. There was Marlia, her hair and clothes in complete disarray... and Aki behind her... zipping up his pants--

" They let out earlier today or something?"

The 16-year-old gasped, glancing up with wide eyes toward the kitchen door,

" Riku?"

Riku stepped out into the living room, and took off his glasses, nodding as he rubbed his eyes,

" Yeah... who else?"

Tobi shook his head, pointing at him in confusion,

" Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

" Not for another twenty minutes," the silver-haired man replied, pushing his glasses back on,

" Something wrong, kid?"

Tobi shook his head, quickly wiping his eyes,

" N-No... why?"

Riku shrugged, shaking his head as he walked over to the couch,

" No reason... you just looked like there was something wrong with you, that's all."

The raven-haired boy nodded, sighing awkwardly as he headed upstairs,

" Well, there's not... so... I guess I'll just...well, yeah."

As he reached the top step, he stopped, Riku calling up to him,

" Tobi?"

The boy turned around to see him standing at the bottom of the stairs. He seemed unnaturally worried,

" You sure?"

Tobi nodded shortly, remaining silent as he turned away, and headed on down the hall to his room.Upon hearing the door click shut, Riku sighed deeply, and shook his head, glancing down at a piece of paper in his hand. It was an eviction notice...

* * *

" Wha-What did you say?"

Tobias gulped harshly, nearly letting go of the staff as Axel stood up straight. The fiery-haired man frowned, clenching his fists tightly,

" Return Lakchine... and I'll tell you where Riku and Kae are."

The azure man lowered his head silently, his heart pounding rapidly,

_' Riku...'_

_' " You were my light... son."'_

_' Kae...'_

_' " I...love you."'_

He shook his head,

" No... no, it's not possible. They died... I saw it. I saw them both die--"

" It's like I told you before, Tobi. They've been resurrected--"

" SHUT UP!"

Th 25-year-old snapped, the crimson ponytail at the base of his neck bobbing as he shook his head. He glared at Axel venemously, his golden eyes glowing with hatred,

" Don't. Toy. With me. Axel. I'm warning you..."

Axel folded his arms, sighing deeply as he walked over to the tormented man,

" You don't believe me? Here. See for yourself."

He extended his hand outward, a small, flickering image now hovering over his palm. Tobi's eyes widened as he gazed at it, his mouth drying,

" Riku...?"

* * *

Riku sighed as he sat at the window seat, a picture frame tightly in his grasp. He gazed down at it sadly, running his fingertips gently across it's surface. The picture was of the three of them; himself, Hikari and Tobi, about a week before she died. They were all so happy back then... but now?

" Now, we're drowning in debt, about to be kicked out onto the street... and all the while... just trying to move on without you."

Scowling, he tightened his grip on the picture, and cursed, tossing it to the floor,

" DA$$#!"

The picture cracked as it hit the paneled floor, and Riku sighed, running a hand through his hair as he leaned back against the wall. Taking a deep breath in, he turned to the window, gazing out at the calm ocean. There were dark clouds gathering around the children's island, and they seemed to be coming on shore quickly...

* * *

Tobias reached out for the flickering image, his hand shaking as he took in a deep breath. As his fingertips drew closer, nearly touching the image even, Axel drew his hand back; causing it to dissipate. The azure man growled, clenching his fists tightly as Axel walked over to the fountain,

" Where's Kae? Show me Kae and we might have a deal--"

" Sorry," Axel spat quickly, folding his arms,

" I haven't _found_ her, yet."

Tobias frowned, his heart lurching as he regained his grip on his emotions,

" Sorry. Then no Lakchine."

Axel narrowed his eyes at the 25-year-old, summoning his blades to his sides. A ring of fire exploded from his body, encircling the two of them,

" I'm sorry you feel that way."

The emerald-eyed man then let out a yell, and charged forward, Tobias crouching in defence...

* * *

As the school bus pulled to a stop, Kae quickly hopped off. It was now around 1:15 pm. She sighed deeply, and turned down a road she had rarely travelled for 3 years... the road to Tobi's house. Arriving at the grim-and-grey, two-story home a few moments later, she took a deep breath, and gently knocked on the door. No answer. Again, she knocked, but this time with more force, and after a minute or two, it opened to her, revealing a very handsome, half-naked boy. Tobi smiled slightly, his chest gleaming in the sun light,

" Kae...? What's up?"

Kae was silent for a moment, and then she coughed, blushing slightly,

" I-uh... erm. I came her to see how you were doing... I mean, you were pretty upset earlier..."

Sighing deeply, he scratched his head with his left hand, hiding his right behind the doorframe,

" Well, I... I guess I was."

Taking a deep breath, Kae nodded, looking up at him with concerned eyes,

" Are you all right? I mean... after that?"

Coughing, the boy nodded, stuttering a little as he spoke,

" Well, uh... yeah. I guess so..."

After a moment or two, the boy coughed again, stepping aside,

" You... uh... you wanna come in?"

Nodding shortly, the girl blushed, and lowering her head, stepped inside the slightly-chilly home. At first, she noted the odd smell inside. Then she noticed the open window at the far left of the living room... and then,

" Tobi."

Tobi lowered his hand, knowing exactly what she was talking about,

" I know... I'm sorry."

In his right hand, between his thumb and his index finger, was a freshly-lit cigarette. Kae lowered her head, and Tobi sighed deeply,

" I tried, Kae... I really did. And if it helps anything, this is the first one I've had in three years... and I promise, it'll be the last."

The auburn-haired girl nodded, sighing deeply as she headed over to the couch,

" It's all right... I-I don't blame you, really. It's just... don't you realise what those things do to you--?"

The raven-haired boy nodded quickly, walking back over to the window,

" I do... I know. They showed us at camp--"

" Then, why choose to smoke... when you could just tell someone what you're feeling?"

The 16-year-old sighed deeply, lowering his head as he rested his hand down on his knee,

" Not many people who'll listen."

" I'll listen."

Kae replied, standing and walking over to the window. She sat down on the window seat with him, placing her hand on his left knee,

" I'm here to listen now... Tobi. Just lose the cigarette, okay?"

Tobi sighed deeply, scratching his head with a sigh,

" Okay..."

He then tossed the little cigarette into the trash can he'd set right outside the window, and sighing, turned back to her,

" What do you want me to say?"

Kae shook her head, offering him a smile,

" That's not up to me to choose. Just tell me... tell me anything! You never talk to me anymore, Tobi."

" Only because you shunned me for three years..."

" Tobi, please..."

Sighing deeply, Tobi leaned back against the wall, and turned to gaze out at the glimmering ocean. He was silent for a moment, his eyes sparkling with each glinted wave,

" You know how that felt today? Seeing the two of them come out of that stall?"

Kae looked up at him with sad sapphire eyes as he continued, gulping harshly,

" It felt like... like someone had cut my heart out with a dull knife. It hurt because of how dull the blade was... and even more as they ripped open my chest, you know? I mean... Marlia was no big surprise or anything... but... Aki? What kind of _best friend _would stoop so low...?"

He noticed her lower her head out of the corner of his eye and he sighed, offering her a smile,

" Hey... I'm sorry about Aki... I know how much you liked him, and all..."

Kae shook her head, sighing deeply,

" I'm not the one we're worrying about here. It's _you _I'm concerned about."

The raven-haired boy grinned, leaning back against the wall,

" Aww... shucks."

Kae giggled, smacking his bare arm with a smile,

" Stop it! I'm being serious!"

Tobi wiped his eyes as he shook his head, still smiling,

" That's a first."

" No, it isn't. Shut up!"

" But you just told me to talk to you!"

" You know what I mean, baka!"

" Well, that's not very nice!"

" Shut up, Tobi!"

The two were silent for a moment, Kae shivering as a chilly breeze floated through the window. She glanced over at Tobi, blushing slightly. He was only wearing a pair of boxers, and Kae was surprised that the wind wasn't effecting him. His hair fluttered gently in the breeze, and gulping, the auburn-haired girl lowered her head,

_' Wow... he's actually pretty cute!'_

She noticed a set of dogtags hanging around his neck, and frowning, cocked her head to the side,

" Where did you get those?"

The boy glanced down at the tags, shrugging,

" I dunno. I've had them since I was born."

" Are they Riku's?"

He shook his head, both looking them over in muted confusion,

" No... they belong to... a Barret Wallace. Whoever that is..."

Kae nodded, and as she glanced back up, she frowned, raising her eyebrow,

" Tobi? What's that on your shoulder?"

The 16-year-old glanced over at her, frowning,

" What's what?"

She pointed, and the boy glanced down at his left collarbone, smiling at what she was pointing at. It was what seemed to be a black and blue spike drawn on his skin,

" Oh that? That's my tattoo."

Kae straightened, snorting,

" Tattoo? It's kinda small isn't it?"

The boy grinned and stood, turning his back to her. Her eyes widened. Etched across his shoulder blades were the words;** Some Kind Of Tragedy**, in black. Covered in thorns was an angel monument that lay at the centre of the design. The auburn-haired girl frowned, shaking her head,

" Okay, that's the third time I've seen that today. What is it?"

Tobi frowned, sitting back down across the seat from her,

" What's what?"

" Some Kind Of Tragedy!"

The raven-haired boy laughed, lowering his head as she began to pout,

" What! What is it? What's so funny?"

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head,

" Nothing... it's nothing."

" Then what is Some Kind Of Tragedy?"

Nodding, Tobi folded his arms, and leaned back against the wall,

" Some Kind Of Tragedy... is my band."

* * *

Ryleigh sighed as she sat down at her drums, glancing up at Eddie sadly,

" I don't think he'll come today, Eddie."

The mocha-skinned boy frowned, raising an eyebrow,

" Why not?"

Sighing, the girl shook her head,

" Marlia cheated on him."

Eddie sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down,

" That little slut..."

Both of them sighed, and jumped at the sound of a knock at the door. Ryleigh immediately stood, bounding over to the door,

" Maybe he _is_ comin', afterall..."

The brunette gasped as she opened the door, her eyes widening in surprise,

" Deren!"

A fair-skinned boy with spiked, platinum hair stood in the doorway, his black, trenchcoat flapping in the breeze. His tight, pants were also black, and adorned with many chains. He wore black mesh under his black tanktop, and his dark makeup made him look like a heavenly demon,

" Hey."

His arctic blue eyes glimmered as Ryleigh quickly hugged him, the girl's smile becoming infectious,

" I'm so glad to see you... how are you, hon?"

Deren smiled, looking into her mahogany eyes with a smile,

" I'm good. Great, actually..."

He had nearly the same accent as Eddie, but his was a bit more pronounced being from the Northeast Island, and all. Eddie nodded to him, folding his arms,

" You didn't quit on the program did you? We were kinda worried when you didn't show up at school today."

The platinum-haired boy sighed, scratching his head,

" I'm not going to lie to you... I slipped up this morning."

Ryleigh pouted, lowering her head sadly,

" Deren..."

" Look, it was just one Irish coffee, alright? As soon as I finished it, I dumped out the rest of my whiskey into the sink!"

Eddie nodded, standing up and giving his friend a pat on the back,

" It's alright. We've all slipped up once or twice along the way."

Deren snorted, the numerous earrings lining his earlobe wagging as he shook his head,

" Not Tobi! I think he was more motivated than all of us to quit."

Ryleigh sighed deeply, scratching her arm,

" Yeah, about Tobi... I don't think he'll be coming today, Deren."

The 19-year-old frowned, shaking his head,

" Why not?"

Eddie sighed, folding his arms,

" Marlia cheated."

" Ooh. Ouch."

" With Aki," Ryleigh finished, sitting down in a nearby chair. Deren shook his head, picking up his guitar,

" Da$#! I knew I hated that ba$+a$d for a reason!"

" You only hate him because he's popular."

" No! No, that's not my only reason! He's a f$#king _socialite_! He's the kind thatleads girls on, and after he's done sleeping with them, leaves 'em alone! He's f$#king a$$#ole and I hate his f$#king guts!"

Ryleigh giggled, covering her mouth,

" Da$#, Deren! Chill out, okay? It's not like he's here right now--"

" Doesn't matter. I still hate him."

* * *

Aki sighed as he trudged up the walk, sighing as he opened the door,

_' I'm such an a$$#ole...'_

The blonde-haired boy then frowned, spotting both his parents in the living room. Cautiously, he walked into the room, glancing back and forth between them,

" Mom? Dad?"

Selphie took in a deep breath, looking up at him with tears,

" Honey, sit down."

Gulping, the 17-year-old sat across from them on the love seat, too nervous to lean back,

" Is something wrong?"

Selphie nodded, sighing as she wiped her eyes,

" Your father and I have been talking... about everything... the fighting, how it's affecting us... how it's affecting you..."

Aki nodded, his lime eyes glistening in worry,

" Yeah... and?"

Gulping, the seemingly fragile woman continued,

" We came to the decision that... our relationship is far passed... far passed rebuilding... and... and your father..."

" I'm going back to Zanarkand," Tidus finished, standing up as he spoke,

" For good."

* * *

" Band?"

Kae giggled, making the raven-haired boy pout,

" What? What's so funny?"

The auburn-haired girl shook her head, trying to stop,

" It's nothing! Nothing really... just... I so can't see you singing! Can you even play?"

Tobi scowled, and stood, placing both hands on his hips,

" Get up."

The 15-year-old stood, still trying to stop as he opened the windowseat,

" What're you doing?"

A few seconds later, he pulled out a gorgeous acoustic guitar, and set the seat back down. He then sat down, and propped it up on his knee, drumming on it with his fingers,

" Well?"

Kae sat back down, raising an eyebrow,

" Well, what?"

" What do you want me to play?"

The girl pressed a fingertip to her lips, smiling deviously,

" Oh... I dunno. How about... 'Date Rape'?"

Tobi snorted, shaking his head as he took out a pick,

" Okay..."

He began to strum harshly, and her eyes widened, his fingerwork amazing her. As he started to sing, she laughed. The song was too much,

" **' Lemme tell you 'bout a girl I know. Had a drink about an hour ago. She was sitting in a corner by herself. In a bar in downtown Hell--'**"

" Okay, okay," Kae laughed, holding up her hand,

" Enough! I believe you..."

The raven-haired boy sighed deeply,

" So, what would you like me to play for you. And not a song that you'll just stop me in the middle of!"

The 15-year-old grinned, tilting her head in thought. She then shrugged, shaking her head,

" I dunno. Play something that you wrote."

Tobi's eyes widened and he took a deep breath,

" Uh... no."

" Oh, why not?"

" Because! They're not any good!"

" Well, what songs does your band use?"

" Deren's! Or Ryleigh's! Or EDDIE'S! Not mine..."

" Aww, c'mon, Tobi! What are you, chicken?"

The 16-year-old coughed, sighing deeply,

" _Fine..._ jeez."

Kae cheered, then pulled her legs up, and wrapped her arms around them,

" Yes!"

Tobi shook his head, pointing his pick at her,

" You have to swear that you won't laugh, though! Otherwise I won't play anything!"

" I won't laugh!"

" Promise?"

" Pinky swear! I won't laugh!"

Sighing, the boy nodded, and propped up his guitar again,

" Alright, um... here goes."

Tobi then began to strum, the beauty of the slow melody making Kae's heart leap,

_' So pretty...'_

Taking a deep breath, the boy's soft, tenor voice filled the air, and she smiled,

" **Are you out there somewhere? Cause if you are, I need you here. It's been a long time since I've seen your sweet face... and I need something to hold on to,**" his strumming sped up a tiny bit, but not enough to make it a fast song,

" **Something I can breath for in this world. Something I can reach for. Something I need. Something I loved once. Something to believe in when my world falls to darkness... oh, mother...**"

Kae smiled, tucking her layered locks behind her ears. His voice grew louder now; more emotional, it seemed, as well,

" **Don't let me walk away from this life. I need you to help me... don't let me take my anger and strife out on innocent people... who've got nothing to do with the problems I have! And after this. will. probably never hear from me again... oh no. Don't walk away, now...**"

Adding more chords to it, Tobi smiled up at Kae, gulping harshly as he noted her expression. She looked like she was going to laugh. He choose not to let this bother him, though, and continued, his warm, tender voice loud and clear,

" **I see you standing. There on that grassy hill far away. You're smiling at me... but if I look again, you'll just fade a-way. Oh, mother I hear you calling me. Telling me that you need me to live on for you But I don't know how much good that it's gon-na do. Cause he doesn't see me... No, he doesn't see me like he saw you...!**"

Kae took in a deep breath, the pain in the boy's voice bringing her to tears. She covered her mouth, trying hard to keep quiet until he finished,

"** Oh mother... Don't let me walk away from this life. I need you to help me... don't let me take my anger and strife out on innocent people... who've got nothing to do with the problems I have! And after this. will. probably never hear from me again... oh no... don't walk away, now. No, don't walk away, now... no, don't walk away... Oh, mother."**

Tobi took a deep breath as he stopped, then sighed, waiting for a laugh. Instead, he was surprised by a soft sob. He glanced up, his eyes wide by the fact that Kae was now in tears,

" Kae?"

The 15-year-old sniffled, her hand still over her mouth. She then smiled, a tear streaming down her cheek as she rubbed at her arms,

" That was beautiful, Tobi..."

He smiled, putting the guitar down beside him,

" Aww, shucks--"

" No, I'm serious... that was really beautiful. Your mom would... your mom would..."

The auburn-haired girl burst into tears, and Tobi gasped, waving it off,

" Kae! N-No! Don't cry! It's just a song! Really! It wasn't that good, anyway! _Kae_..."

Sighing deeply, he scooted closer to her, and pulled her into his arms, gently rubbing her back,

" It's all right, jeez--"

" You... really miss her... don't you?"

The raven-haired boy sighed,

" Well... yeah. Of course I do... she was my mom, you know? I loved her."

" I'm so sorry, Tobi..."

This made the boy smile, and he rested his cheek on top of her head, gulping harshly,

" It's all right... You don't have to apologise for it."

They were silent for a short while, minus Kae's soft heaves every now and then, and sighing, Kae pressed her cheek up against his bare chest,

" How did she die?"

Tobi gulped, biting his lip as the memory came back to him. Those horrifying creatures... the island... her cries. Kae remembered none of it. The doctor said that she blocked it out as soon as it had happened... and the only thing she remembered now was the very moment they met. Everything else... was gone.

Coughing softly, Tobi pushed her gently away, smiling down at her,

" C'mon, I should get you home before Riku comes back. You can just imagine what he'd think..."

Kae giggled, wiping away her tears,

" Yeah..."

The raven-haired boy started toward the couch where his shirt lay, gulping as the 15-year-old suddenly poked him in the stomach. He glanced down at her, gulping as she pushed herself right up into his face,

" And if you tell ANYONE that I was crying... I swear, I'll kill you."

" I won't! I promise!"

" You'd better not..."

* * *

**A/N: 'Date Rape' snippetby Sublime.**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The two teens headed down the street toward Kae's house, gasping at the sight of an ambulance parked out front. The auburn-haired teen straightened, placing her hand on her heart as she bolted on down the road,

" Daddy..."

Tobi frowned, and chased after her, his plaid overshirt flapping in the chilling wind. Kae gasped as they reached the sidewalk, the ambulance hastily pulling away from the home,

" Wait!"

She watched it head into the distance with worried sapphire eyes, Tobi stepping up beside her,

" I'm sure everything's okay."

" Hey, you two!"

Both teens turned around, spotting a lavender-haired woman in the doorway. Masao was holding onto her hand, his violet eyes filled with tears. Kae blinked, raising her eyebrow at the woman,

" Eiko?"

* * *

The door to the Kinneas household burst wide open, and an angry Aki stormed out, Selphie and Tidus calling after him. He chose not to listen, however, and shot off into a run down the street. Tears of anger streamed down his cheeks, not only from anger at himself, but also because of his anger at his own father, 

_' He was never there before... but there was always a chance that he would be. Now, he'll never come back here! What the He$# did I do to make him want to leave? Was it... did they hear about Marlia? Da$$#_+_! That had to've been it! Why was I so stupid? I knew it was wrong but... but she...'_

Aki stopped at the shoreline, his head lowered in shame,

_' Not only does he hate me now... but Tobi...'_

The boy clenched his fists, cursing softly,

" I drove them both away... I drove everyone away..."

He straightened upon hearing a strange tinkling sound, and glanced up, his eyes now fixated on a softly glowing island in the distance...

* * *

" Where's my dad? Is he okay? Tell me, please!" 

Eiko sighed, shaking her head sadly,

" I'm sorry, Kae... but, I don't know for sure. Your mom called and justsaid it was urgent."

Kae stood from the couch, and slammed her hands down on the coffeetable, startling both Tobi and Masao,

" What else did she tell you?"

The lavender-haired woman shook her head, Masao climbing into her arms,

" Nothing."

The 15-year-old lowered her head, her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Tobi glanced up from beside her, still seated on the couch,

" Kae..."

Kae turned away from them both, bolting out of the kitchen door as fast as she could. Tobi stood, quickly starting after her,

" Kae, wait--!"

" Tobi."

He stopped at the door, and glanced back at Eiko. The woman was now standing, her eyes set sternly on him,

" Let her be. She's got a lot on her mind--"

" Sorry, Eiko. But I won't leave her alone right now."

He then headed out, the sand crunching under his feet as he ran after her. Masao let out a soft cry, burying his face at Eiko's neck,

" No...!"

Eiko frowned, gently rubbing his back as he sobbed,

" Masao? What's wrong, honey?"

The violet-eyed boy sniffled, whimpering softly,

" Monsters..."

" Honey, it's all right. There are no monsters here..."

* * *

" Kae!" 

Tobi ran after her quickly, gasping as he watched her climb into a small, wooden boat,

" Kae, wait!"

The 15-year-old began to row, and Tobi ran to the end of the dock, his heart pounding rapidly as she headed toward a small island not too far offshore.

Cursing, he hopped in another boat that was tied up nearby, and grabbing the oars, began to paddle out after her,

_' Da$$#_+_, Kae... what's gotten into you?'_

* * *

Kairi sat in the waiting room, anxiously biting at her thumbnail. 

_' " Sora, please... please! Tell me what's wrong..."'_

_' " It...hurts."'_

The woman glanced up slightly as she heard the door open, and quickly stood, her hand at her heart,

" Is he all right, doctor?"

The aged doctor sighed, wiping his spectacles clean on his jacket,

" Well, nothing appears to be wrong, at any rate."

Kairi nodded, again biting her thumb,

" I see."

" However, we are going to monitor him over night to make sure that nothing else happens."

The ruby-haired woman glanced up at him, her sapphire eyes wide with concern,

" Over night--"

The doctor smiled, gently chuckling at her concern,

" You'll be able to stay with him tonight, don't worry. We know how important he is to you, after all."

Kairi smiled, nodding shortly,

" Thank you. Thank you so much."

The kindly, old doctor nodded, his cane firmly at his side as he lead Kairi toward the front doors,

" Now, why don't you just head on home and gather your things. While you're there, you can tell you children that their father is all right. I'm sure they'd be glad to hear of it."

The ruby-haired woman nodded, smiling in gratitude,

" I will... Thank you again, sir."

" Anytime, madam."

As the automatic doors of the hospital slid shut, the doctor then turned back for the ER, his now, vicious, cat-like eyes twinkling as an evil smirk crossed his wrinkled face...

* * *

Kairi sighed as she climbed back into the van, and glanced down at the seat beside her. There sat the Keyblade, glowing softly in the light of the streetlamps nearby. She frowned, a cold chill winding down her spine as she glared at it, 

_' That thing... that horrible thing. What's it still doing here?'_

She turned the key with an angry flick of the wrist, half thankful that the car didn't buzz at her, and half confused by the etheral weapon's presence,

_' And what was Sora planning to do with it, anyway?'_

Then, backing out of the parking lot, the ruby-haired woman headed for home to gather her things...

* * *

The doctor smiled, nodding warmly to fellow employees as he rounded the corner. As soon as no one was looking, he morphed into a young man with shoulder-length, silver hair, and glowing, cat-like eyes. He wore a black-leather, one-piece, pant-suit that zipped up the front, and the cane that had been supporting him transformed into a deadly souba. Smirking, he threw open the doors to the ER, his shadow crawling over the bed as he stepped inside...

* * *

Tobi cursed as he reached the island, quickly climbing up onto the docks without bothering to tie up the boat. A cold wind swept past him, and he clenched his fists, watching silently as four ghosts ran toward him down the beach. One was a woman with ruby hair, carrying her tiny daughter in her arms. The other was that of a beautiful, ebony-haired angel, who was hastily leading her son toward the docks. They disappeared as they reached him, and taking a deep breath, the raven-haired boy hopped down onto the sand, 

" Kae!"

Another breeze brushed past him, and he frowned. It seemed to be coming from a small cave nearby...

* * *

Aki scowled, sitting alone on a broken bridge in the Cove. The chilly wind rustled his hair, and he shivered, rubbing his arms to try and keep warm. What sounded like a row boat struggling at sea met his ears, and he glanced up with a frown. Out on the ocean was a tiny raft covered with vines, and moss, and it wasn't fairing well in this weather. Aki stood, narrowing his eyes in confusion, when a voice behind him made him suddenly jump, 

" Hello, puppet..."

* * *

Tobi grunted as he crawled inside the cave, low-hanging vines snagging, and pulling at his clothing. He was relieved to finally reach the clearing, and stood, brushing off his khakis. When he glanced up, he gasped under his breath, stepping into the cave with awe. Numerous drawings had been scribbled all across the rocky surfaces, each telling it's own story. Some of brave knights slaying monsters that outmatched them in size... some of castles, and beautiful princesses... and some of loyalty, and friendship that the boy felt particularly drawn to. 

Tobi frowned, lightly brushing over the drawing with his fingertips. He recognised one of these tiny characters,

" Riku...?"

" Look at them all, Tobi."

He spun around, spotting Kae kneeling at a drawing by the door. Walking over, he smiled, kneeling down beside her,

" Hey, isn't that...?"

She nodded, her hair fluttering in the breeze,

" It looks like it... doesn't it?"

Tobi laughed, smiling as he looked at the primitive drawing,

" They must've loved each other since they were kids."

" What if my dad doesn't make it, Tobi?"

The raven-haired boy glanced down at her, silent as she softly continued,

" What if he dies...? I don't know what she would do... what I would do."

Tobi offered her a smile, and sat back against the wall, stretching one leg out before him,

" You can't be talking like that, Kae. It won't do anybody any good."

The auburn-haired girl sighed, sitting down beside him,

" I know, but... I just can't help it. When he was shot... it became all too real for me."

He grabbed her hand, their fingers lacing together as she leaned her head on his shoulder,

" Just look around Kae. All these drawings? Your dad was a real warrior..."

" Tobi, these are justkids drawings."

" Maybe," the boy smiled, gazing at one near the top of the cave,

" But drawings help carve paths to people's hearts. They show us what others are truely feeling and what they're capable of... so, when your father drew himself as a warrior, it really meant that his heart was equally as strong."

He glanced down at her, offering a smile,

" Either that or it meant he was just full of himself!"

The boy opened his eyes upon receiving no reply, and was surprised to find that the girl was blushing,

" Kae?"

She jumped, waving him off with a smile, and a laugh,

" Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, I guess you're right, then! How silly of me, huh?"

" Kae."

The sapphire-eyed girl opened her eyes, again blushing as she found Tobi staring down at her. Both remained silent, and the boy began to lean closer to her, blushing himself. Kae blinked, her cheeks burning as he drew closer,

" Tobi..."

She then closed her eyes, and waited for his kiss. When nothing came, she opened her eyes to find that he had turned around, and was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was gaze was fixed on...

* * *

Kadaj frowned as he stepped closer to the bed, his sword hanging on his belt. He grabbed the hilt, as he reached the bedside, and smirked, grabbing a hold of the sheets. The man underneath didn't move, apparently, he was sleeping. Smirking, the youth tore back the blankets, 

" Forgive my bedside manor... Keybearer!--huh?"

On the bed lay an array of pillows, and untouchedhospital food...

* * *

" Daddy?" 

Sora stood at the opening of the cave, gazing blankly at the wooden door beside them. Kae made to stand, but Tobi grabbed hold of her shoulder, shaking his head,

" Something's not right."

The boy then stood, waving her back as she stood as well. Kae shook her head, trying to speak to her dazed father,

" Dad, this isn't what it looks like. Tobi was just trying to cheer me up is all."

Tobi inched cautiously toward the man, glancing back at her occasionally,

" Mr. Hikaru?"

Drawing closer, the boy reached out to grab the man's arm,

" Can you hear me? C'mon... let's get you back to the hospital."

Upon clamping his hand down on Sora's arm, the man's body began to glow a brilliant blue, and a strong gust of wind blew out from him, knocking the boy backward. Kae screamed, catching him as he fell,

" Tobi!"

The wind continued to flow through the cave, battering their clothes about extensively. The dogtags around Tobi's neck came out from under his shirt, jingling in the strong gust howling around them. Kae glanced down at Tobi, her eyes wide with fear,

" What's happening?"

" I don't know!"

His eyes widened as he watched Sora's hand begin to glow, and moments later, a giant key appeared in his hand...

* * *

Kairi gasped as the blade beside her began to glow, and she glanced down, her eyes wide as it shattered into golden dust. Silent for a moment, she glanced up and stepped on the gas, speeding home as fast as she could...

* * *

" Nice doin' business with ya!" 

Cid shouted as another customer left his store. The Al Bhed then glanced back at Riku, who was stocking shelves behind him,

" Ya see? That's how ya do it! If you were nicer, maybe we'd have more business!"

The silver-haired man, however, was paying no attention. Eyes wide, Riku stopped what he was doing, and froze, his heart beginning to lurch,

_' The door...'_

Dropping the potion he'd been stocking, Riku quickly untied the apron that hung around his waist, and hopped over the counter, Cid calling after him,

" Hey! This ain't yer break yet! Get back here!"

Refusing to listen, Riku stepped out of the shop, and quickly hopped onto his bike. Starting the engine, he sped off into the night, Cid running out of the store after him,

" Hey! Get back here! Grrr... You're fired!"

* * *

Tobi stood as Sora aimed the key at the door, a brilliant light shooting from it's tip. He had to shield his eyes from the light, and as he uncovered them, his eyes widened. There was now a glowing, golden keyhole in the centre of the door, 

_' What the He$#...?'_

Kae gazed up at her father in confusion and awe... not even realizing the strange, black substance that was now wrapping itself around her legs. The door opened a crack, which she heard, and she glanced back, screaming shrilly,

" TOBI!"

The boy glanced down, his eyes wide as he watched her be dragged toward the door,

" KAE!"

The girl clawed at the sandy floor, tears streaming down her cheeks as the door burst open wide. Strong gusts of wind burst out from within, and as Tobi rushed forward, he was met by these winds. He struggled against them, unwilling to give up as she was dragged inside,

" No...KA--E!"

The auburn-haired girl screamed again, clawing at the doorway as it tried to suck her in,

" TOBI, HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Her fingers began to slip, and Tobi cursed, the winds keeping him back,

" HOLD ON!"

At that very moment, her hand slipped off of the stone, and the blackness covered her completely. The last thing Tobi saw of her were her frightened, sapphire eyes, glowing with tears in the darkness. The door then slammed shut, and Tobi, now free of the wind barrier, rushed forward, slamming his fists against the door,

" KAE!"

He could hear her muffled screams for a few moments after... and then nothing. His eyes widened, and he shook his head, slamming on the door again,

" No... NO!"

The boy then tried to pry open the door with his hand, the fact that there was no handle making it difficult,

" Kae!"

" What... hap..pen...?"

The boy spun around, gasping as the dazed Sora returned to normal. The man collapsed suddenly, causing the boy to abandon the door,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

As he reached Sora, he knelt down and placed a hand on the man's temple,

" Mr. Hikaru..."

* * *

Kairi screeched to a stop outside of the house, and hopped out of the van, rushing to the front door. She burst inside, gasping as a tearful Masao suddenly attached himself to her legs, 

" _Mommy_!"

Glancing down, she patted him on the head, frowning in confusion,

" What's wrong, sweetheart?"

" He's been like that since you and Sora left in the ambulance."

Kairi looked up at Eiko, and immediately frowned, her expression now solemn,

" I need you to come with me."

The lavender-haired woman straightened, raising her eyebrow as Kairi picked Masao up, and headed out to the van with him. She quickly followed.

_

* * *

__' Something's wrong... I can feel it. The door... it has to be. But how? And for that matter,who...?'_

Riku's eyes widened as he sped down the road, a brilliant light now radiating from the island,

" Tobi."

He stepped on the gas, drawing closer to the beach by the moment.

* * *

Kairi parked the van by the docks, and hopped out, Eiko, and Masao hopping out as well. They all three started toward the shore, Eiko screaming as a brilliant light exploded from the island. It sent shockwaves through the water, and Kairi gasped, soon feeling a familiar suction. Her eyes were drawn toward the skies, and she covered her mouth in fright, 

" No... i-it can't be."

The lavender-haired woman frowned, glancing up toward the sky,

" What? What are you looking at?"

Her eyes widened, and she plucked Masao up off the ground,

" Is that...?"

Kairi glanced over at Eiko, frowning,

" You know what that is?"

Eiko was barely able to nod,

" How could I forget...? It destroyed my home."

Masao's eyes widened as he gazed at the island, and he smiled, reaching toward it,

" Daddy..."

The ruby-haired woman looked to her son, then back toward the island. Placing a hand on her heart, she frowned,

" Sora...?"

" Kairi!"

The sound of a motorcycle drew closer from behind them, and Kairi turned, spotting Riku there,

" Riku!"

" What's happening?"

He said, pulling the bike to a stop at the water's edge. The ruby-haired woman shook her head, stepping toward him,

" I don't know. But Sora's there. I feel it!"

Riku frowned, lowering his head,

" We have to get over there..."

" But how?"

The two glanced over at Eiko, who was pointing at the docks,

" There aren't any boats left!"

Kairi gasped, glancing back at Riku as he answered calmly,

" We won't need one."

He walked out into the water, about knee deep, and closed his eyes. His body began to glow a brilliant green, and Eiko nearly fell over in fright,

" Wha-wha-wha?"

Kairi straightened, placing her hand on her heart as he brought his arms up. The water began to bubble after a few moments, and her eyes widened as a magnificent orange, and red Gummi Ship rose from the depths of the ocean. Eiko blinked, her eyes wide with disbelief as Riku calmly strode over to it, and opened one of it's doors,

" Get in."

* * *

**A/N: wheet woo Now the story's gettin somewhere! I was seriously annoying myself with the soap opera it HAD been... R&R please!**


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Tobi grunted as he dragged Sora through the tiny entryway, gasping in relief as they finally reached the open air. He fell backward onto his rear, panting heavily,

" Man... you're a load, Mr. Hikaru!"

" Tobi."

The raven-haired boy glanced up, gasping angrily at who was standing there. He stood himself, clenching his fists tightly at his sides,

" Aki..."

The blonde boy stared blankly at him, his eyes devoid of emotion,

" Come with me."

" Like he$# I will! Not after you stabbed me in the back this after-friggin'-noon!"

Tobi hissed at him, throwing his arms to emphasize his point,

" How could you do that? How could you just throw away everything we had? We were best friends, Aki! Best friends--!"

" I was weak then," Aki said, his voice mimicking a drone,

" But I'm not anymore... and you won't be either... if you come with me."

The raven-haired boy gasped, his eyes wide as the same substance that had dragged Kae through the door appeared under Aki's feet,

" Aki... Aki, move!"

Aki extended his arm toward the boy, his smirk widening as it travelled up his legs,

" Join me... Tobi."

Tobi gulped harshly, reaching his hand out to grab hold of his friend's. Sora groaned, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He spotted Aki being consumed by the darkness... and Tobi was reaching out to him,

_' What...? Why... is this...?'_

" Stop playing around, Aki..."

" I'm not 'playing', Tobi."

Sora's eyes widened, and he weakly reached out for Tobi's ankle,

_' It's...happening all over...'_

His heart began to race rapidly, and he cursed, tightly grasping his chest with his other hand. He had seen this all before... and he couldn't let it happen to someone else he cared for.

* * *

Riku quickly hopped out of the Gummi Ship, rushing ashore as fast as he could upon hitting the water. Kairi followed him, turning to Eiko before leaving,

" Stay here, both of you!"

Eiko nodded, Masao desperately trying to wriggle out of her arms as his mother ran onto the island,

" Mommy, comeback! The monsters will get you!"

Eiko patted the boy on the head to calm him, and gasped as she glanced out the window,

" Sora!"

* * *

Sora turned himself over, and weakly pushed himself closer to the boy. He gritted his teeth in pain, then grabbed onto Tobi's ankle. Tobi glanced down, his eyes wide in shock,

" Mr. Hikaru? What're you--?"

" Join me, Tobi."

He turned his attention back to Aki, reaching for his hand,

" Gimme your hand!"

The inky talons of darkness soon covered the blonde boy completely, and inched they're way from him to Tobi. It slid quickly up his arm, making him scream fearfully. The stuff was cold to the touch... and it created a hollow feeling at the very pit of his heart. Sora inched closer, wrapping his entire arm around the boy's ankle,

" Tobi... don't...!"

* * *

Riku's eyes widened as he watched the darkness crawl up the boy's arm, and he shook his head, the feeling of being consumed returning to him,

" No... Tobi!"

Kairi gasped as she reached the shoreline, Riku already bolting up the beach,

" No!"

As he reached higher ground, Riku leapt for the boy, knocking him away from the tendrils of darkness, and into the pond by the waterfall. Sora blinked, the only thing remaining in his grasp being Tobi's charcoal-coloured boot. Kairi quickly ran to her husband's side, placing her hand on his back,

" Sora!"

She helped him sit up, and he nodded shortly at her, glancing back over to the pond,

" I'm okay..."

After a few moments of watching the pond, he saw Riku and Tobi finally pop up, Tobi coughing madly. The boy scornfully slung curses at the silver-haired man, struggling to climb back up out of the water,

" What the f$#k were you... trying to do? Drown me!"

Riku coughed in return, wiping his hair from his face,

" Well, _excuse_ me for trying to save _your life_, kid! Next time, I'll just let you _die_!"

Kairi scowled at the silver-haired man's words, but said nothing. Tobi coughed, wiping his mouth of water as he turned around,

" What the he$#'s going on around here, anyway? First Kae, now Aki?"

The ruby-haired woman gasped, placing a hand on her heart,

" Kae's gone...?"

Tobi nodded, angrily shoving his boot back on,

" Yeah... she was sucked into that stupid door inside that cave over there!"

The boy then kicked at the dirt, cursing softly under his breath. He then turned to the others, shrugging his shoulders in aggravation,

" Well, now what...?"

" Mommy!"

Kairi spun around, gasping as Masao ran to her in tears,

" Masao, I thought I told you to stay with Eiko--"

" The monsters, Mommy! They're coming!"

The ruby-haired woman straightened, frowning deeply,

" Monsters?"

Her eyes widened as she glanced over toward the pier, and she gasped, watching a legion of nearly a thousand Heartless charge around the bend,

" Riku!"

Riku glanced up, cursing at the sight of them. He summoned a sword, one that looked like a bat wing, and Tobi gasped, eyeing it in awe. He remembered seeing it once before, but just barely. Sora grunted, wincing as he summoned the Keyblade to his side,

" Kairi... go."

The ruby-haired woman shook her head, grabbing hold of his sleeve,

" But you'll hurt yourself...!"

" Don't worry about me! Just take Masao and Tobi and get back to the ship!"

The woman nodded, reluctantly turning away from him as she grabbed hold of Tobi's wrist. She then bolted off toward the ship, Masao wrapping his arms around her neck as the creatures followed them.

Tobi glanced back at Riku, his eyes wide in fear. This had happened before...

--_10 years ago--_

_I remember it like it was yesterday... those black things appearing out of no where. My mother was crying as she lead me away from him... as she had when she'd told him she loved him. Maybe she knew that she was going to die that day... maybe not. But I knew that something bad was going to happen... I don't know how but I did. Especially as I watched him disappear around the corner, a trace of fear lingering in my eyes..._

_----_

Riku slashed violently at the oncoming Heartless, unable to get a good hit in since he was holding Sora up with his right arm. He cursed, one of the tiny Shadows taking a bite out of his shoulder,

" You should've... gone to the ship, Sora!"

The brunette grinned, glancing back at Riku with a twinkling eye,

" What? And let _you_ have all the fun?"

He then pulled away from the silver-haired man, nearly falling to his knees as he grabbed the Keyblade with both hands. Riku tensed at seeing this, and quickly slashed through another Heartless to get to him,

" Sora--!"

" I'm fine."

Straightening his balance, the brunette crouched down into a defensive stance; sweat accumulating at his brow. The Heartless drew closer, and the two men now stood back to back. Sora grinned, glancing back occasionally at his friend,

" Three..."

* * *

Tobi stood at the window of the ship, crouching down due to the low ceiling. Kairi sat by the door, Masao in her lap, and Eiko sat by the window, watching the fight with the raven-haired boy. All were tense, especially Tobi, who intently watched the black creatures circle about Riku and Sora...

* * *

" ...two..."

Sora grunted, the pain in his heart growing stronger. He tried to surpress it, but it did no good. He took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly, watching the Heartless dance around them with fierce, sapphire eyes...

* * *

Kairi took in a deep breath, whispering a prayer for the both of them as she kissed her son on the head. Masao sniffled, his eyes red, and filled to the brim with tears. The tiny boy somehow knew exactly what was happening, and he shook in fear of it, hiding his face in the crook of his mother's shoulder.

* * *

The Heartless drew in closer, each one of them halting in movement as they prepared to leap. Riku narrowed his sea-coloured eyes at them, hissing hatefully,

" One."

The creatures seemed to react to it, and they leapt simultaneously into the air. Riku and Sora charged...

* * *

Thunder clapped loudly over the city as a steady downpour slickened the streets. Most were inside already, the lights in their homes glowing softly in the rain. Only one was still out in this dreary weather, and he staggered down the alley way, battered and bloody. His left fist was clenched tightly around his staff, while he used his right to support himself against the wall. Blood trickled thickly down his leg from a wound in his thigh, and he wrapped his tail around it; using it as a tourniquet for the time being. Tripping suddenly on a raised cobblestone brick, he fell to his knees, coughing as water splashed up into his face.

He glanced down at the puddle underneath him, his eyes fixed on the reflection within. He was a completely different person it seemed. His hair had grown out far past his ears; to the base of his neck. It was tied back in a tiny ponytail as well, so that it would stay out of his way. There were lines in his azure face, lines that had not been there five years ago. They were there due to fatigue... depression. His eyes had even aged. They were now cold and hard, instead of the warm, inviting eyes they'd been when Kae and Riku were...

Frowning, Tobias glared down at the pair of boots that had washed his reflection away. Slowly, he raised his gaze upward, meeting eyes with a young, blonde-haired woman. Lakchine sighed, her antennae bobbing a little as she cocked her head to the side,

" Need some help?"

Grunting, Tobias smacked her hand away, and pushed himself up, heading back to the apartment without her. The emerald-eyed girl watched him stagger away with silently sad eyes,

" Tobi..."

* * *

Axel grunted as he rounded the corner, holding his side tightly,

" Da$#! How did he... get so strong?"

He smashed his fist into the wall, his emerald eyes glowing venemously in the soft, street lights,

_' Lakchine...'_

* * *

Lakchine straightened, frowning as she heard someone calling her name. The voice was soft, but she could still hear it. It sounded so familiar,

" Ax...el?"

Shivering from the emptiness, she rubbed her arms, and hurried after the azure man.

* * *

Sora cursed as he tripped, falling to his knees as his heart exploded with pain. The Heartless, sensing this, abandoned their battle with Riku and charged straight for the defenceless man. Riku cursed, rushing after them,

" No!"

He fired off a few beams, but tripped, falling flat on his face. Quickly, he pushed himself up off of the sand, tensing as they leapt,

" Sora!"

Sora glanced up, his eyes wide as they descended toward him. He raised the Keyblade in a hopeless effort to defend himself, and slashed at them, cursing as they pinned him to the sand. His eyes widened, and he could only watch as it raised it's taloned appendage into the air...

* * *

Tobi cursed, slamming both palms against the window,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

Grunting, the boy spun, and ran for the door, Eiko calling after him as he left the ship,

" Hey! Wait!"

Kairi's eyes were wide and fearful as she watched the attack on her husband, and she gasped, clamping a shaky hand over her mouth. A tiny giggle made her frown, and she glanced down to see that Masao was smiling,

" Masao--"

" Don't worry, Mommy. Daddy will be okay."

The boy began, turning to her with vibrant, violet eyes,

" Tobi's with him!"

Kairi frowned at this, gasping as she glanced out at the battle,

" Tobi!"

* * *

The 16-year-old was running straight for them, his fists clenched tightly. His eyes widened as the Heartless raised its claws, and he stopped, his heart frozen in fear,

" Mr..."

It bared down on him, sinking it's claws into the man's flesh. Sora let out a cry, and Tobi screamed, tears welling in his eyes,

" NO!"

Images of his mother entered his mind... the image of how she looked as he'd exited the closet. Her chest had been ripped completely open... there was blood... so much blood. He couldn't let it happen to Sora; not when he'd been so much like a father to him. Clenching his fists, he straightened, letting out another mournful cry as his eyes changed drastically in colour... from aquamarine to a crystalline blue...

* * *

Sora grabbed hold of it's arm, trying as hard as possible to keep it from ripping out his heart. He could feel the cold enveloping him already, and the Heartless jerked it's arm about, causing him even more pain. He could faintly hear the world around him... it all seemed so far away now. Riku pushed himself up, Souleater raised high, and he let out a fierce cry,

" No! Sora!"

Sora's sapphire eyes began to droop, their brilliant blue slowly fading to a dull grey. As Riku drew closer, he could see that the Heartless was already readying itself to rip out the heart. Sora's grip was loosening. Again, he raised his sword, and began slashing through the crowd,

" No!"

Suddenly, a brilliant flash of white filled the area, bleaching out all surrounding scenery...

* * *

Kadaj frowned as he exited the hospital; a brilliant light flashed nearby. It had come from a small island in the distance. Smirking, he started for the beach...

* * *

Tidus frowned as he reached the ferry docks, a brilliant flash from the children's island making him pause. As soon as it faded, he heard Selphie call from behind him, and turned around, lowering his gaze,

" Selphie--"

" Where's Aki?"

The blonde-haired man's eyes widened, and quickly, the two of them ran toward the shoreline. Selphie straightened, glancing up at him,

" You don't think he..."

The blitzball star narrowed his eyes, shaking his head,

" I wouldn't think he would..."

Something in the sky then caught his attention, and he gasped, his eyes widening to the size of flying saucers,

" What the he$# is that?"

Selphie looked as well, covering her mouth fearfully. The large, black vortex in the sky was sucking up light items... but it's suction would soon grow stronger.

* * *

Riku lowered his arms from his eyes and gasped. The island was now devoid of the Heartless, and any sign of them, for that matter. Sora cursed as he sat up, clamping a hand to his bleeding chest,

" What happened?"

The silver-haired man walked over to him, offering him a hand,

" I don't know... but it seemed familiar to me. I think I've seen this be-- Tobi!"

Sora spun around as Riku ran past him, and tensed. The raven-haired boy was lying face down in the sand, and he seemed not to be breathing. But there was something different about him... something off that Sora couldn't quite place. Riku knelt down beside him, quickly rolling him over,

" Tobi! To--!"

He gasped, his heart freezing upon gazing at the boy's eyes. They were a soft blue, nearly white, as were the roots in his hair. The white in his hair soon faded back to black, and the blue of his eyes back to aqua; Tobi finally taking in a breath. His eyes fluttered closed then, and he fell into a deep sleep. Riku gulped, the source of this familiarity coming back to him...

--_17 years ago--_

_My eyes widened as I glanced up at her, Hikari, her hair now flowing white. She was surrounded by a giant flower petal, and from what I could tell, was putting up a pretty good fight with that boy... Kadaj. Yes, that was his name. I remember seething every time I heard it. I turned to Barret as he whispered,_

_" Floral Fatale..."_

_Frowning in confusion, I straightened,_

_" You know what that is?"_

_A sudden echoed cry filled the area, and as I glanced up, my heart lurched. The flower had now enveloped her, and she was falling..._

_----_

Riku straightened upon hearing a chirping sound, and Sora soon called from behind him,

" They're coming back!"

Both jumped then, the sound of creaking boards reaching their ears. Riku glanced over at the docks, cursing as the boards began to loosen and flutter about. Quickly, the silver-haired man hoisted the boy over his shoulder, calling back to Sora,

" C'mon!"

Sora nodded, hastily trailing after Riku as the two of them dashed for the ship.

* * *

Kairi jumped as they boarded, Riku lying Tobi down on a seat in the very back. He then hurried to the front and hopped in the pilot's seat. The ruby-haired woman stood as Sora boarded, both of them knocking their heads on the ceiling,

" Ow!"

The woman then laughed through her tears, and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder,

" I thought I'd lost you..."

He squeezed her tightly, smiling warmly,

" You'll never lose me..."

Eiko screamed, backing away from the window as the Heartless looked straight toward her,

" G-Guys... they're..."

Sora gasped as he glanced out the window. The Heartless were already beginning to accummulate,

" Riku! We need to--"

He grunted, loosing balance as a fierce pain errupted in his chest. Kairi screamed, righting him as he fell,

" Sora!"

Riku glanced back at them, frowning as he turned on the engines,

" All right, we're going--!"

" Wait!"

He glanced back at Masao, who was now standing on the seat beside his mother,

" What about Aunt Selphie and Uncle Tidus?"

* * *

Selphie frowned at the sound of chirping behind her, and turning, screamed, stepping back fearfully,

" Tidus!"

Tidus spun around, immediately pushing her back,

" Selphie, stay back!"

He pulled out a tiny pocket knife, and snarled, waving it at them. Upon hearing a snort from behind him, he frowned, glancing back momentarily,

" What's so funny?"

" You expect to fight them with _that_! Boy, you _are_ pathetic!"

Tidus snarled, now at the brunette rather than the creatures,

" Oh, and I suppose _you_ have a better idea?"

" Tidus! Selphie!"

The two adults glanced back to see a fairly large space ship flying toward them. Selphie laughed, her hair now frazzled as it landed in the water,

" I'm never drinking paopu whiskey, again!"

The hatch opened, and their stood Kairi, waving them on,

" C'mon you two! Hurry!"

Tidus shrugged, grabbing hold of the woman's arm as he ran toward it,

" Well... this is the strangest dream I've ever had. But, what the He$#, c'mon, Selphie!"

They splashed through the water, quickly rushing onboard as the Heartless chased after them. Kairi hastily closed the hatch, Riku cringing as the sound of numerous thuds shook the door,

" If that leaves a dent, you're so in for it..."

" Just go, Riku!"

The Heartless screeched as the engines began to roar, and the ship rose into the air, out of their reach. Masao smiled at this, sticking his tongue out as he glanced down at them. Selphie gasped as she glanced about the cabin, her heart racing,

" Aki...?"

Tidus frowned, turning to the silver-haired man in confusion,

" What's going on, Riku?"

" Where's Aki?"

Riku shook his head, typing in random commands as they soared higher,

" I'll explain later, just sit down both of you--"

" Where's Aki?"

" Just sit down, I'll explain in a minute.

" I'm not leaving without my son!"

" Well, _he's_ already left without _you_, now SIT DOWN!"

Riku snapped, turning sharply back toward them. Tidus scowled, sitting himself down promptly in the passenger seat Selphie opted for a spot on the floor with Masao, who she held onto as if she were his seatbelt. The little boy smiled, glancing up at her with eyes full of hope,

" Don't worry, Aunt Selphie. Aki's okay."

She smiled, kissing him softly on the top of the head,

" I hope you're right, kiddo."

" I am!"

Kairi leaned over a little, gently rubbing Sora's back,

" Sora? Are you all right?"

He nodded, unable to say anything through his pain. Placing a hand over his heart, he closed his eyes, and used a Cure spell to seal up his wounds. Kairi gasped as the claw marks dissipated, and Sora sat up straight, his eyes wide,

" Riku!"

The silver-haired man cursed as a piece of wood flew at the windshield, abruptly smacking into it. At this point, more chunks of debris were flying up at the ship, and Riku lost control, unable to steer it away from the growing, black portal...

* * *

Kadaj smirked, laughing quietly to himself as he turned back for the town. Sighing deeply, he raised his arm into the air and brought it down swiftly, a legion of nearly a thousand Heartless rising before him. He nodded them off toward the town, then turned back to the ocean, his grin widening,

" Well... at least we managed to snag _her_."

The young man began to cackle, and, opening a portal before him, stepped inside, and disappeared; leaving Destiny Islands to become the ruin it had been in his time.

* * *

" You really should be more careful, you know."

Lakchine said, tying up the azure man's bandages. Tobias snorted, his tail flickering venemously,

" What are you, my mother?"

The blonde pouted, grinning evilly as she smacked him hard on the back,

" Well, you sure need one!"

The 25-year-old grunted, glaring down at her angrily,

" What's your problem, Lakchine?"

" My problem? Oh ho ho! You're funny!"

The girl clamped her hands together, and in a whiny voice, began to mock him,

" Oh look at me, I'm Tobi. I'm so pitiful. My girlfriend died and so did my dad, so now I'm going to be a royal _pain in the a$$_ toward everyone else who cares for me!"

Tobias snarled at her, stepping past her angrily,

" My name is Tobias--"

" Oh forgive me, _your Majesty_! King of Ba$+a#dville! While we're switching names here, I suppose you can just call me _Larxene_!"

" Shut up."

" Tobi, look. It's been five years since they died. You're so bent on revenge. Look, Ansem IS dead! I killed him, remember? You don't have to worry about that anymore! I'm sure Kae and Riku wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, anyway! They're probably cursing you for how much of an idiot you're being--"

" They're alive, Lakchine."

The blonde straightened, frowning in shock,

" Wh-What did you say?"

Tobias scowled back at her, his eyes gleaming with anger,

" They're alive. And I'm going to go find them."

He turned for the door, and pulled on his shirt and coat. The azure man then picked Riku's staff up off of the couch, and heading for the door, glanced back at her a moment,

" You're on your own, now."

The blonde straightened, remaining silent as he walked out of the room. The door slammed behind him, and she fell to her knees, gazing quietly at the floor...

_" Tobias."_

* * *

**A/N: Well, I said I'd bee on HIATUS till January, and now it's January! XD... R&R please!**


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

----

_" Mr. Hikaru? When's my daddy coming home?"_

_He glanced down at me, and smiled thoughtfully, trying not to hurt my feelings, it seemed,_

_" Well... uh... well, he's... uh... he's kinda busy right now, but...uh... he should be home later... I guess."_

_I pouted, climbing down from the table of presents, and headed over to the couch,_

_" Then I'm not touching anything until he gets here."_

_I climbed up onto the couch, folding my arms triumphantly. I wound up falling asleep there... waiting for him to come._

_When I woke up, I could hear Mr. Hikaru talking. He seemed angry. I peered over the couch as silently as possible, and saw that he was pacing back and forth by the kitchen door. He was on the phone with someone._

_" Where are you? What do you mean, ' Cid won't let you off'? Tell him it's a family emergency! It's your son's 7th birthday for cryin' out loud! Well, I don't care what he says, Riku, just get your a$$ down here, now! Tobi needs you..."_

_He was silent for a moment, and then with an aggravated groan, he shook his head,_

_" You know what? Nevermind. I'll just take him to my house, and we'll celebrate his birthday there. You can come over when you stop being such an a$$hole."_

_He then slammed the phone down, and shook his head, folding his arms as he leaned back against the wall. Sniffling, I sat back down, and quietly wiped my eyes. Apparently, no matter how quiet I tried to be, Mr. Hikaru heard me anyway, and walked over to the couch. He sat down beside me, and took a deep breath, gazing down at his hands,_

_" So, Tobi... how would you feel about--"_

_" My dad's not coming... is he?"_

_The brunette stopped instantly, reluctantly shaking his head,_

_" I-I don't think so. No."_

_Sniffling, I hopped off of the sofa, and started back for the kitchen table,_

_" Then I guess I'll open my presents now--"_

_" Tobi, you can always come over to celebrate. I'm sure Kae would be real excited to see you."_

_I reached the door, and lowered my head, shrugging,_

_" Sure... I guess."_

_It seemed that in later years, this disappointment would become an annual event..._

_----_

Tobi groaned, as he opened his eyes. He was now lying on a grey, cobblestone street. Wreckage of what used to be a ship surrounded him, and he stood, glancing about in confusion. He was in a town of somesort... on what looked to be the backstreets of the rural area. Frowning, he glanced about in all directions, and, seeing no familiar person there, he began to panic,

" Mr. Hikaru? Selphie? Riku? Anybody?"

He bit his lip, running toward the centre of the little plaza,

" Where are you?"

_

* * *

_

_" Riku... Riku! It's time to wake up, now."_

Riku groaned, his eyelids fluttering slowly,

" Hik...ari?"

Upon opening his eyes, he jerked back, his heart racing in surprise,

" Aggh!"

Sora snickered, pushing himself up out of his crouching position,

" Man, your face was all dreamy there for a second! You should've seen yourself! It was kinda creepy..."

" Yeah, yeah... laugh it up."

The silver-haired man growled, glancing down in aggravation at his cracked glasses. Sora sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets,

" Sorry... I know how much you miss her--"

" Well, just drop it, okay?"

The brunette reared back, his hands up defensively,

" Okay, jeez! I'm sorry I said anything!"

" Where is everybody?"

Sora shrugged, glancing about the place in concern,

" I dunno... I just woke up a minute before you did. I wanted to see if you were okay, before--"

He grunted in pain, falling back down to his knees as he grabbed hold of his chest. Riku tensed quickly running to his friend,

" Sora!"

" I'm fine..."

The brunette pushed himself back up, and winced, glancing around,

" Let's just find the others."

* * *

Selphie yawned as she sat up, scratching her head in confusion, 

" Huh? What happened?"

Feeling something warm on her chest, she glanced down to find a hand firmly pressed there, and growled; glaring down at the unconscious man beside her,

" PERVERT!"

SMACK!

Tidus groaned as he opened his eyes, rubbing his nose in irately,

" Selphie? What the He$# is wrong with you?"

" You were touching me in inappropriate places!"

" And?"

" And, it's disgusting, you pervert!"

" Well, how do you think Aki got here, _bright one_?"

Selphie immediately stood, her hand over her heart as she glanced around,

" Aki?"

Tidus stood up behind her, frowning deeply,

" It doesn't look like he's here, Selph--"

" Then where is he? What happened to him?"

" How should I know? I'm just as clueless as _you_ are!"

" T-Tidus...?"

The blonde man froze, slowly turning with a frozen heart at the sound of that familiar voice. His eyes widened upon spotting a long lost face behind him. It was a man with brown hair, and tan skin... and he wore a brown, cowboy hat. Tears welled in Tidus' eyes, and he shook his head, gasping softly,

" I-Irvine...?"

* * *

Kairi sighed as she glanced around, rubbing her arms softly, 

" Masao! Sora! Riku? Anyone?"

Eiko pouted beside her, glancing up at the worried woman,

" Maybe Masao and Sora are together? With Riku...?"

The ruby-haired woman sighed, shivering in the cold,

" I hope so..."

* * *

Masao sniffled as he rounded the corner, tears filling his eyes, 

" Mommy? Daddy?"

He sniffled again, and stopped at the corner, glancing down the road. There were many people here, but none of them looked like his parents. Sniffling sadly, he sat down and pressed himself back against the wall, burying his face in his arms,

" Where is everybuddy? I'm scared..."

" Excuse me? Are you lost?"

The violet-eyed boy glanced up at the sound of a woman's gently voice, and blinked, frowning. There stood a woman with raven hair, and rich, sorrel eyes. She was smiling,

" Here. Let me help you."

* * *

Tobias cursed as the rain drenched him, and finding his way back to the plaza where he fought Axel, sat down on the fountain's edge. It bubbled still, despite the falling rain, and the azure man cursed, sighing deeply, 

_' Kae... Riku...'_

He took in a deep breath and turned his head toward the sky, blinking through the rain as he gazed at the constantly moving, grey clouds,

" Where are you...?"

* * *

" Masao? Kairi?" 

Sora called, frowning as he and Riku reached another empty street. Well, it wasn't exactly _empty_, but Kairi and Masao were nowhere in sight. Riku sighed, glancing about in worry,

" You don't see them, do you?"

" No... any sign of Tobi?"

" No."

Sora glanced back at the silver-haired man, smiling slightly at the expression of worry on his face,

_' It's good to know he cares at least...'_

Taking a deep breath, Sora glanced back down the road, rubbing his chest slightly,

_' And the pain's eased up... finally.'_

" Sora."

The brunette spun around, raising an eyebrow at Riku,

" What?"

" Take a look over there."

Sora walked up beside him, raising an eyebrow at the large statue of a meteor at the centre of what looked to be the townsquare,

" What d'you suppose that is?"

" I dunno," the silver-haired man replied, shrugging as he walked toward it,

" But it's a great place to start looking for everyone."

" Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

Tobi sighed as he entered another busy plaza, and scratched his head, looking up at the giant meteor statue at it's centre, 

" Hmm... that's odd."

" You must be new around here, then."

The raven-haired boy glanced back to see a tall, chocolate-skinned man standing behind him. The man was smiling up at the statue, almost nostalgically,

" It happened almost 10 years ago... Shin-Ra tried using up the planet's life source. We stopped 'em, of course, but in the end, only _he_ could stop that wacko... But... 8 years ago..."

Sighing, the man shook his head, and glanced down at the boy,

" Well, you can't dwell on the past... eh?"

He snorted, noting the confused look on the boy's face,

" And Iguess there's no use in preachin' to the choir..."

Tobi rolled his eyes, and glanced away from the statue as a familiar face caught his eye,

" Riku!"

He then bolted across the square, the tall man's gaze wide as he watched him run off,

" Ri...ku?"

His gaze rose to a silver-haired man across the plaza, and he gasped, completely frozen,

" Holy sh--"

The man grunted, growling as a busy tourist ran smack into him,

" What the h$#? Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

* * *

Kairi bit her thumb as they reached a busy square, and sighed, shaking her head, 

" I don't know where... Sora!"

Eiko smiled as they spotted him across the way, and quickly hurried after the woman, running as quickly as possible,

" Kairi, wait up!"

" Sora!"

Sora straightened, grinning widely as he saw her running toward them,

" Kairi!"

The ruby-haired woman leapt into his arms as she reached him, nearly hysteric,

" Sora! Thank God! Is Masao with you?"

Sora straightened, shaking his head in confusion,

" No... he's not with you?"

The ruby-haired woman gasped, and placed a hand at her heart, glancing around the square,

" Then... where is he?"

* * *

" So, what does your Daddy look like, Masao?" 

The little boy grinned up at her, his hand firmly clamped on hers,

" Like me!"

The raven-haired woman giggled, nodding as they walked around the meteor statue,

" And your mom?"

" Like my sister."

Again, she laughed, glancing down at the little boy,

" Well, I guess if I knew what your sister looked like, it would be more helpful, wouldn't it?"

" Pro'lly!"

The woman stopped for a moment, noting the behaviour of the chocolate-skinned man nearby,

" Barret? Is something wrong?"

Barret said nothing, and instead pointed across the square to a small group of people,

" Look..."

Masao frowned at this, and following Barret's mechanical finger, gasped, his eyes instantly lighting up,

" Mommy! Daddy!"

He pulled away from the dark-haired woman, and scampered across the asphalt, giggling happily. The woman called after him, soon silencing as she spotted the silver-haired man,

" It's... Is it really...?"

Quickly, she followed after the boy, as did the one-armed man...

* * *

" Where could he be?" 

Sora sighed, shaking his head as he glanced up,

" I dunno..."

" Mommy! Daddy!"

Kairi spun around, wiping the tears from her eyes with a smile as she spotted the little doppelganger running toward them,

" Masao!"

The five-year-old squealed happily as his mother knelt down, and he ran right into her loving arms, burying his face in her shoulder,

" Mommy...!"

Kairi squeezed him tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks as she trembled,

" Masao... thank God you're all right. Where were were you, baby? You're not hurt are you?"

The little brunette shook his head, his floppy hair bouncing back and forth,

" Nuh uh! She helped me find you!"

Kairi hoisted him up into her arms, smiling as a raven-haired woman bounded up,

" Are you the one that helped my son?"

The woman nodded breathlessly, her gaze seeming to be fixed elsewhere. Sora smiled, nodding to her as he strode up behind Kairi,

" Thanks."

She ignored him, and stepped closer to the silver-haired man to their right. He was preoccupied, however, conversing softly with a boy about the age of 16. The boy noticed her, and motioned,

" Riku..."

Riku frowned, and turned his head, straightening at the sight of her. Finally catching her breath, the woman shook her head; her eyes filled with hope and confusion,

" It can't be you... but it is, isn't it? Riku?"

Riku frowned in confusion. Who was this woman? And how did she know him? He soon figured it out as a familiar, one-armed man ran up beside her,

" Kid, what the he$# are you doin' here? Where's Hikari?"

Sora raised an eyebrow at his friend, glancing back and forth between him and the two strangers,

" Riku? So, you know these guys?"

Riku was silent for a moment, his eyes wide as he gazed at the raven-haired woman,

" Tifa?"

Eiko blinked, glancing back and forth between the two of them,

" Uh... did I miss something?"

Tobi nodded, also looking curiously at them,

" If you missed it, then I did, too."

Riku shook his head, looking her over in shock. Tifa was no longer the little girl she had been all those years ago, no sir! She now wore a zip-up, leather tank top, a top which... _accentuated_ certain _large_ areas. Her pants were strange ones, with a flap that reached her knees in the front, and one that reached the floor in the back. She had a pair of black and white, high-top sneakers on, each one tied up by black ribbon. Her now-raven haired fluttered at her elbows, and a soft pink ribbon was tied around her left bicep.

Her sorrel eyes sparkled in the dying sun light, and she shook her head, completely confused,

" I don't understand... how did you get here? Where's Hikari? Is she with you? And Tobi?"

The raven-haired boy behind him frowned, tapping his father on the shoulder,

" Riku? How does she know my name?"

A sudden joyful yell from behind her caused them all to jump, and the one-armed man rushed forward, immediately wrapping his arms around the boy,

" Ha ha! C'mere you! Ba-ba's gotcha now!"

Tobi's eyes widened as the man hoisted him up off the ground, squeaking in fear,

" Riku... help!"

Riku quickly grabbed Barret's arm, and groaned, shaking his head,

" Barret? Barret!"

Barret glanced down at him, raising an eyebrow silently. The silver-haired man closed his eyes, sighing deeply,

" Put him down."

With a deep pout, Barret reluctantly set the boy back down, and folded his arms across his chest,

" Fine..."

Tobi fell back onto his rear, his hair completely frazzled. Almost instantly, he grabbed onto Sora's leg, refusing to let go even as the brunette glared down at him,

" Get off!"

Tifa frowned, shaking her head,

" Riku...? You didn't answer me. Where's Hikari?"

The silver-haired man lowered his head, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" Tifa... there's something you and Barret have to know."

Barret frowned, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired man,

" What? What is it, kid?"

Riku bit his lip, his eyes shaded from view by his silvery bangs. Sora sighed, and set a hand down on his friend's shoulder,

" It's alright... we're here for you."

" I'm fine, really..."

Tifa frowned in concern, stepping closer,

" Riku, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Riku straightened, and nervously, he ran a hand through his hair,

" Hikari..."

Both waited patiently for what he had to say. Riku coughed, again hesitating,

" Hikari is... Hikari--"

" Oh, c'mon, Riku! Just say it!"

All of them glanced down at Tobi, who now appeared to be very irate. The boy stood, and turned from them, walking back toward the statue,

" They're adults, they can handle it. He$#, I had to deal with it when I was six..."

Barret clenched his mehanical fist, waving it at the boy,

" Hey, you got some nerve, squirt! Talkin' to your dad that way! I can see where he gets it from, though...man."

The one-armed turned back to his friend, sighing deeply as he folded his arms,

" You oughta teach that kid a thing or two on how to treat you, kid. Or he$#, let me teach him--"

" He's right, Barret."

Tifa straightened as Riku continued, her face contorted in worry,

" Either way... you're going to have to deal with it sometime. So, let's just get it over with now..."

" Riku," the raven-haired woman began, shaking her head,

" What're you--"

" Hikari," the silver-haired man interrupted, taking a deep breath. He looked to the sky for a moment, then back down at the both of them, his gaze stern as he finished,

" Hikari died... 10 years ago."

* * *

" Hmm... this seems to be the place." 

A man dressed in black robes frowned, glancing about the city curiously. Sighing, he hoisted a heavy scythe over his shoulder, and began his long walk toward the meteor statue,

" Now... to find the Keybearer."

* * *

**A/N: Yayz! It's Tifa! It's so funny... she's actually in KH2! I saw her picture... it was kinda... ugly. O.o**


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Tifa shook her head, gasping softly as she stepped backward,

" Tha... that's not true... it can't be... Hikari can't...!"

Barret gulped harshly, his eyes wide, and filled with tears,

" Tell me it's a lie, kid..."

Riku sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" I wish it were...but about 10 years ago, Heartless attacked the island. She was trying to protect the kids..."

He could see flashes of her body on the ground, her chest gushing with blood. It sickened him,

" I should've been there."

Sora shook his head, turning toward the silver-haired man with a deep, regretful sigh,

" Riku, it wasn't your fault! You didn't know what would happen! You can't blame yourself for--"

" I can and I am, _Sora_. I promised to protect her. I promised that I wouldn't let them..."

He clenched his fists tightly, cursing softly at himself. Then, taking a deep breath, he turned away from them, looking to the sky,

" But what's done is done... and it can't be _un_done. The past won't ever change... it can't be changed no matter how much we want it to be."

Tifa lowered her head, hot tears of sadness streaming down her cheeks as he continued,

" So, let's just drop it... all right?"

Eiko sniffled, lowering her head sadly,

_' I never knew...'_

Raising her gaze toward the raven-haired boy toward the fountain, she wiped a tear from her eye,

_' Poor Tobi..'_

A loud gasp soon alerted them all, and Kairi nearly shrieked as she watched her husband fall to his knees,

" Sora!"

Riku spun around, his eyes wide as he knelt down beside the pain-racked man,

" Sora! Are you all right?"

Tobi, seeming to have heard their cries from his spot by the statue, spun around,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

" I'm fine..."

" No, you're not!"

Tifa retorted, tears in her eyes from her already placed grief,

" Riku, we should get him to the bar."

The silver-haired man nodded, looking away from her as soon as he saw the tears that streamed down her cheeks,

" Right."

* * *

" I can't believe it... I thought you were... how did you get here?"

Tidus, Selphie, and Irvine now sat at a table in a bar called Seventh Heaven. The cowboy smirked, shrugging slightly,

" I just took one of them... space ship things out of Spira. Anywhere was better than bein' with her. All she did was cry all the time."

Tidus lowered his head, and sighed, shaking his head,

" And she was the one who left dad in the first place."

" But I bet bein' with him was no picnic, either, was it?"

The blonde laughed, smacking his hand down on the table,

" Ha! No picnic... that's a good one. Try more like absolute he$#!"

Irvine smiled, shaking his head as his younger brother groaned,

" Man... it's good to hear you whinin' again!"

" Oh, shut up!"

The three of them jumped suddenly as the door burst open, and in came Riku, dragging Sora with him. Kairi was behind them, as were the rest of them, including two people that neither Tidus nor Selphie recognised. They stood, Selphie gasping softly as they took Sora upstairs,

" What happened!"

Tifa turned to Irvine, frowning,

" Irvine! Fix up a bowl of warm water and get a rag, would you?"

Irvine nodded, tipping his hat toward her,

" Yes, ma'am!"

Tobi started after them, his eyes shimmering with worry,

" Tell me what to do. I wanna help!"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head,

" Sorry, kiddo. There' not much for you to do right now."

" But there's gotta be something--!"

" Hey there, calm down now, squirt..."

Barret said soothingly, placing his mechanical hand on the raven-haired boy's shoulder,

" They got everything under control... Sora'll be jes' fine."

The 16-year-old shook his head, sighing deeply,

" But... you don't understand. This isn't just some kind of simple pain! This is coming from a wound in his heart! Sora was shot 3 years ago..."

" An' he still ain't healed?"

Irvine piped up, quickly jogging upstairs with the water. Tobi shook his head, and pouting, sat down at the nearest table,

" No... he hasn't."

Barret smiled as he gazed down at the boy, and sat down across from him, laughing quietly,

" You know... you remind me a lot of yo' momma, right now."

" You... you knew my mom?"

The boy straightened, his eyes wide as he looked up at the one-armed man. Barret nodded, smiling tearfully,

" Yeah... ain't yo' dad ev'a told you?"

Tobi snorted, leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms,

" He doesn't tell me _anything_."

* * *

" There... that oughta help him."

Tifa said, smiling slightly as she watched Kairi tend to her husband. Riku sighed, nodding silently as he turned, and left the room. The raven-haired woman noticed his silence, and wiping her eyes of oncoming tears, headed after him, quietly closing the door behind her. As she entered the hall, she sighed. He was already on his way down the stairs.

Quickly, she stepped after him, gasping as a sudden shout was heard from the bar,

" You nev'a told him about us!"

Scowling, Tifa rushed downstairs to find that Barret had grabbed Riku by the leather of his coat,

" Barret! Would you keep it down? There are people trying to rest upstairs!"

Irvine trotted down after her, nodding,

" Yeah... what happened to him, anyway? S' he havin' a heartattack or somethin'?"

The silver-haired ma glanced back, shaking his head,

" It's a long story--"

" Yeah! And you can tell him 'bout it _aft'a_ you tell us why Tobi don't know anything about this place!"

Tifa frowned in confusion, and shook her head,

" Tobi... doesn't know us?"

" No, I don't," the 16-year-old said, scowling as he leaned back,

" And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about meas if I weren'there."

The raven-haired woman stepped up to Riku as Barret set him down, her eyebrows furrowed in hurt,

" Is... Is that true...? Riku? Did you not tell him anything about us?"

Riku sighed, turning his head away from her,

" I was trying to protect him--"

Tifa snorted, shaking her head in aggravation,

" Protect him? Protect him from what! Us? Riku, we're a part of his family, too! Just because we're not blood doesn't change that!"

She let out an irritated growl, and turned for the door,

" Urrgghhh! I can't believe you! You two are just the same, you know that! You're just the same!"

The raven-haired woman slammed the door behind her, and Tobi gulped, taking a deep breath,

" Okay. Remind me never to get on _her_ bad side..."

Riku frowned, confused as he looked over at Barret,

" ' You two'...? Who else was she talking about? Zack?"

Barret shook his head, his expression seeming to soften at this question,

" No... no, it's not Zack."

He sighed as he glanced toward the door, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" It's somebody that she's never been able to let go of... somebody we lost 8 years ago."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she walked out onto the porch, and she sat down on the front step, shivering slightly as a cool breeze wafted past. It was now nightfall, and the crickets chirped loudly around her. She lowered her head to her knees, and blankly, she stared at the cold, asphalt below,

_' " I think it's gotten lighter..."'_

Sighing again, she raised her head toward the sky, and gazed silently up at the stars,

" Where the he$# did you run off to...?"

A few puffy, grey clouds drifted across the sky, and she smiled, the sight of them bringing _him_ to the top of her mind...

* * *

Kadaj smirked as he tracked through the dungeon of Castle Oblivion, his eyes a glow with the memories of his latest success. He had seen those people, all of them, withering under his hand. He had watched in satisfaction as a young, platinum-haired boy attempted to protect a frightened, young beauty... and had laughed as their hearts were ripped from their chests. All of those people... they had been afraid, and it was because of his newfound power. The young man laughed shortly as he stopped, raising his hand to look at it,

" So much chaos... and to think it was Mother's will."

" I'm sure she didn't intend it to be this way, Kadaj..."

The silver-haired boy paused, and turned to the door beside him, smirking,

" And I'm sure that this _Rosette _of yours didn't intend for you to _abandon_ her, now did she--?"

" Shut up!"

Chrno shouted, slamming his hands against the metal door. He peered through the tiny, barred window, his crimson eyes glowing angrily,

" I didn't abandon her... but I'm not going to participate in this bloodfest that you're creating! I'll find her another way--"

Kadaj laughed, shaking his head,

" And how do you expect to do that? Being in this cell, and all...?"

The raven-haired demon sighed, his hair shimmering purple in the firelight,

" Either way. What you're doing is wrong... and I don't believe in it."

He then turned, and solemnly trudged to the darkest corner of his cell. Kadaj snorted in disgust, and turned, leaving the dungeon in a huff of frustration. He slammed the door behind him...

* * *

Tifa stood behind the counter of the bar, scrubbing the dishes in silence. All of her customers had left by now, as it was almost midnight. Riku sat at a table nearby, and he sighed, turning to her with a frown,

" Hey, uh... is Sora doing better? Do you know?"

She ignored him, continuing to rinse the dishes of detergent. Gulping, he scrathed his head sheepishly,

" You uh... you dyed your hair, right? It looks nice."

The raven-haired woman remained silent, and slamming the cupboard below the counter closed, turned and headed upstairs. The silver-haired man stood, and started after her, stopping at the foot of the staircase,

" Tifa...!"

Sighing, he ran a hand though his thick hair, and sat down at the bar silently. Gazing down at the wood of the counter top, he frowned, seeing his reflection. It looked so different. His eyes were cold and distant... his skin seemed as white as paper. The glasses resting on his nose made him appear as though he were years older... around the age of 40 perhaps.

Sighing again, he took them off, his vision immediately blurring. His reflection became a large cloud of white on a brown surface, and he shook his head, gazing at it quietly,

_' I guess it's true what they say... time never stops...'_

_' " Don't you just wish it could be this way forever?'"_

--_11 years ago_--

_I turned to her with a smile, a sleeping Tobi in her arms,_

_" What way?"_

_Hikari giggled, gazing up at the white lights entwirled on the gazebo,_

_" Just the three of us... forever. Christmas time, maybe. I don't know... I suppose I'm just spouting things out randomly!"_

_I glanced down at the tiny boy lying in her arms, and smiled, running my fingers gently through his soft hair,_

_" Who says it can't be?"_

_" Riku, don't be silly! It can't be Christmas all-year round--"_

_" I don't mean Christmas..."_

_She looked up at me with a warm glow in her eye, and silently, I placed a kiss on her lips. She smiled at that, and leaned her head on my shoulder,_

_" I love you, Riku..."_

_Putting an arm around her shoulders, I smiled, and leaned back on the bench. The lights were beautiful that year..._

----

* * *

Tifa sighed as she reached the top step, and placed both hands on her hips,

_' How could he not tell him! The nerve of that guy!'_

She glanced into the nearby bedroom, and smiled. Kairi was sitting beside the bed, lovingly tending to her ill husband. Sighing deeply, Tifa turned to her left, nearly jumping out of her skin as she spotted Tobi in the room at the end of the hall. Placing a hand on her heart, she smiled, and walked up behind him, peering over his shoulder. He was looking at a picture of her with two teens. _He _was in the picture, too...

" Something caught your eye, kiddo?"

Tobi jumped, dropping the picture as he turned to her,

" Wha? N-No, I was... I was just..."

She giggled, picking the picture back up off of the table. The raven-haired woman smiled at it silently, sighing as Tobi glanced up at her,

" Who are they?"

" Well," she began, pointing to the two teenagers,

" Those two are Denzel and Marlene. It was Marlene's 17th birthday. Everybody had gathered here to surprise her, and it really was a surprise when she showed up drunk! Those were fun times..."

Tobi nodded, pointing to the blonde man in the back,

" Who's he?"

The 30-year-old silenced, her smile soon morphing into a sad frown...

--_8 years ago_--

_" Where are you going?"_

_He stopped at the door, not even turning as he murmured,_

_" I need to think..."_

_He then slammed the door, even as I followed after him,_

_" Cloud!"_

_----_

Tifa set the picture down, her eyes welling up with tears,

" It doesn't matter anymore."

There was a long silence between them, and then Tobi frowned, sighing deeply,

" Is it true that you knew my mom?"

Tifa turned to him, her eyes wide in surprise,

" Your mom? Yeah, I knew her. We were best friends, actually..."

She wiped her eyes, and squatted down in front of the desk. Pulling out a photo album from the bottom drawer, she handed it to the boy, smiling,

" Take a look, kiddo."

Tobi set the book down on the desk, and opened it, smiling sadly as he saw Hikari smiling up at him,

" I almost forgot what she looked like..."

He flipped through the photo book, and frowned as he came across a picture of his mother with a bulky, silver-haired woman,

" Who is _she_?"

Tifa giggled, tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she looked at it,

" Why? Do you think she's pretty?"

" No! That's the ugliest woman I've ever seen!"

" Good. 'Cause that's your dad."

Tobi's eyes widened, and he brought the picture closer, Tifa laughing quietly,

" What?"

Sure enough, it was Riku, dressed in a lengthy, black dress, and high-heeled sandals. The boy cringed, quickly flipping through the pages as he stumbled across more of these disturbing pictures,

" And he said _I_ was strange for wearing _eyeliner_..."

Tifa laughed, as the boy shuddered, shaking her head,

" It was for a good cause..."

" Yeah... _sure._"

The raven-haired boy then stopped, his fingers running over a gorgeous picture of the two of them,

" When was this one?"

Tifa smiled, sighing as she took the book into her arms. It was a picture of the two of them in the forest, the snow falling lightly around them as the sun peeked in through the trees. Hikari was dressed in all white dress, the furry, white cloak draped on her shoulders lined with jade satin. Riku, on the other hand, was dressed rather plainly. He wore a white, long sleeve shirt, and black pants. The raven-haired woman smiled, sitting down on the bed nearby,

" That was their wedding day. They were married in the forest by their house... and only Barret, Marlene, and myself were present. Zack was..."

Tobi frowned, raising an eyebrow at her,

" Zack? Who's Zack?"

Tifa silenced for a moment, and then shook her head, sighing deeply,

" He was... he was a friend of mine. A friend of ours... It's nothing, just keep going."

He nodded, soon laughing as he came upon pictures of his mother holding a baby,

" Is that... is that me?"

Tifa nodded, giggling as she tapped on the picture,

" Yep. You were about a month old in that picture."

The boy laughed, shaking his head as his smile began to fade,

" Wow... I'm so little! Wait a minute... does that mean...?"

Tifa glanced up at him as he stood, frowning in confusion,

" What, kiddo?"

Tobi frowned, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" Riku lied to me."

Tifa sighed deeply, shaking her head,

" I don't understand, Tobi... didn't your mom ever tell you about these things?"

The boy scowled, nodding shortly,

" She did... but she was vague about it. I'm supposing Riku made her keep it that way."

He then stormed out of the room, and Tifa sighed, gazing down at the picture of her ebony-haired friend,

" He's so angry, Hikari..."

She ran her fingers over the picture, sighing deeply,

" He needs you to guide him... they both do."

The raven-haired woman then sighed, glancing about the room sadly,

" And so do I."

* * *

" Keep makin' that face and it'll get stuck that way."

Riku gasped, quickly wiping his eyes before putting his glasses back on,

" Barret? What're you doing here?"

Barret shrugged, standing behind the counter as Riku now saw,

" I live here now... at least when I ain't lookin' for oil."

The silver-haired man nodded, rubbing his neck quietly,

" Where's Marlene?"

" Oh, she and Denzel got married a few years ago. They livin' out in Nibelheim, now. They wanted their kids growin' up in someplace where when it snowed, it didn't look like $#i+."

Laughing, Riku sighed, shaking his head,

" I don't blame 'em--"

" Riku."

Riku quieted, glancing up at Barret with a knowing frown. Barret took in a deep breath, a few tears falling as he lowered his head,

" Did Hikari... did she... w-was she in...?"

Riku lowered, sighing deeply,

" I don't know... she was gone before I got there."

The one-armed man nodded, wiping his eyes,

" I see... well, you know... I was jes' concerned..."

There was a silence between them for a long time, and Barret sniffled, taking in another deep breath,

" How did Tobi take it?"

Riku glanced up at Barret, and then frowning, lowered his head,

_' " Daddy...?"'_

_--10 years ago--_

_I stood behind him, my eyes locked only on her name. It had been only a week since her passing... and yet, it already felt as though a lifetime had flashed by me. I could feel Tobi's eyes on me, and his soft, sad voice drifted up to me again,_

_" Daddy? Why did they put Mommy in the ground? She was only sleeping, right?"_

_I clenched my fists tightly. This sadness... it was too much to handle. Tobi sniffled, turning back to her grave,_

_" She'll wake up soon... she'll be scared when she finds herself in there. We need to get her out, Daddy! We have to save Mommy!"_

_Closing my eyes, I turned quietly, and started for the van. Kairi had driven us there, after all. Behind me, I could hear Sora talking with Tobi, his voice seeming to give the boy the fatherly comfort that I couldn't._

_" Tobi, your Mom... well... she's sleeping, but... it's a sleep that nobody can wake her from--"_

_" I bet Daddy could."_

_" No... he can't."_

_----_

" I-I'm sure he was fine."

" That's a laugh..."

Barret glanced over at the stairway, and eyedTobi standing there,

" Squirt? When did you--?"

" I may have been better off than _you_ were, Riku... but I sure as he$# wasn't _'fine'_ when Mom died. Just ask Sora. He knows what he's talking about... he was _there_, after all."

The raven-haired boy stormed past him, throwing open the front door in aggravation. Stopping a moment, he glanced back a Riku with an irritated glare,

" And who gave you the right to lie to my face and tell me I was born on the island... when I just saw pictures of me as a baby that were taken here. I was born here, wasn't I?"

Riku was silent, and Barret glanced down at him, frowning in hurt confusion,

" You ain't even tell him he was born here?"

Tobi glanced back and forth between them, and shook his head, stepping outside,

" Whatever... I don't care anymore."

He then slammed it behind him, and Riku sighed, lowering his head,

" Da$$#+..."

* * *

----

_" You silly boy..."_

_There was a woman there..._

_" If you don't eat all your vegetables, you'll never grow, honey! Do you want to be short forever?"_

_" Maybe..."_

_I loved her..._

_" Sweetheart? Where are you?"_

_" Boo!"_

_" Oh my! Aren't you a scary little thing?"_

_But who was she? How do I...?_

_" Honey, you can't expect everything to go your way all the time."_

_" I can, too! Daddy will come home! I know it!"_

_Brown hair... blue eyes..._

_" Do you see that star up there, sweetheart?"_

_" Uh huh..."_

_" Well, that's a window to another world. Why, there are millions of worlds out there... all just waiting to be explored."_

_" By me?"_

_" Why, yes, of course!"_

_Was she...?_

_" Sora, dinner's ready. Come on down! Sora?"_

_Was she my mother?_

_----_

Sora gasped as he opened his eyes, and sat up, gazing blankly into the darkness. He felt a warmth slide down his cheek, and lifting a finger to it, he frowned. It was a tear. He was crying. Lowering his head sadly, he glanced down beside him at his sleeping wife, unable to smile even at how beautiful she looked. Something was missing again... something important. Taking in a deep breath, he quietly pulled back the covers, and stepped away from the bed. He gazed at his reflection in the nearby window, his heart sinking at how hollow his eyes had become. An image of the brown-haired woman flashed through his mind, but was gone as quick as it had come, leaving him feeling even more empty than what his eyes showed.

Sighing, he shook his head, and shoved on his shoes. He opened the window, and carefully climbed through it, leaving Kairi to sleep...


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Tobi snarled as he marched through the quiet streets of this strange city. He'd been told by Tifa that it was a place called Edge. Sighing, he found himself at the meteor statue, and he sat down at the base, pulling his legs close to his body. He wrapped his arms around them, and rested his chin on his knees, his heart lurching with sadness,

_' I hate this... all of this! Finding out about these lies... being taken from my home... Kae.'_

_' " TOBI, HELP ME! PLEASE!"'_

He closed his eyes, and shifted so that his forehead now set on his knees,

" Kae... I'm sorry."

A cold breeze swept through the area and he shivered slightly, sighing deeply...

_" I hope you're okay..."_

* * *

Kadaj stepped into the cold room, his cat-like eyes glowing softly through the darkness. A figure sat at the window, and he stepped over to them, kneeling down. The man glanced down at him, his golden eyes shimmering in the moonlight,

" Have they arrived?"

" Yes, Master..."

Aki groaned as he opened his eyes, wincing at the harsh throbbing in his skull. Upon opening his lime eyes, he glanced about in confusion, unable to tell where he was. Glancing down beside him, he spotted a lovely, auburn-haired girl. She was unconscious still, and he quickly rushed to her side,

" Kae!"

The blonde boy frowned as she remained in her sleep, and glanced about fearfully.

" Where... where are we?"

* * *

Tobi stirred quickly at the sound of a loud creak. He hadn't even realised he'd gone to sleep until just then. Yawning softly, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and glanced around,

_' It must've been hours since I left... shouldn't they be looking for me?'_

He then snorted, lowering his head again,

" Yeah right... like anybody would care if I-- huh?"

At that moment, he spotted a small boy nearby, and stood, immediately recognising him,

" Masao?"

The boy remained where he was, continuing to stare blankly at the statue. Tobi frowned at this, jumping as another loud creak roared through the air. He glanced up at the statue, his eyes wide as a section of it began to shake loose. It was going to fall... and it was going to fall on Masao.

Tobi cursed, charging for the boy as the metal broke loose,

" Masao!"

The boy stayed put, and Tobi leapt for him as he grew closer,

" MASAO!"

_Crash._

* * *

Sora frowned as he heard the loud crash of metal coming from the centre of town, and he ran quickly for the sound. He could hear screaming coming from the area, and as he arrived, he found it's source,

" Masao!"

The tiny boy was sobbing loudly, and as Sora called to him, he glanced up, running to him quickly,

" Daddy!"

Sora knelt down, wrapping his arms around the boy as he reached him,

" Masao, what're you doing out here? You should be back at--"

" Help him, Daddy! Pleeeeze! Daddy, please!"

The sapphire-eyed man frowned, shaking his head,

" Who Masao? Help who?"

Masao, continuing to sob, pointed over toward the fallen statue, and wailed loudly,

" He's hurt, Daddy! Please! Help him!"

Sora stood, quickly jogging over to the area Masao had pointed at. He glanced down, unable to see anything but metal. Walking around it, he could see that someone had been partially pinned underneath it, their upper half sticking out of the rubble. His eyes widened in horror; he knew who it was,

" Tobi!"

* * *

Tifa gasped as she heard the loud crash, and she jogged downstairs, disregarding her present anger and sadness for the moment,

" What was that noise?"

Barret shook his head, and stood, frowning,

" I dunno... it sounded like--"

" A skyscraper crashing down."

Riku stood quickly, and summoned Souleater, tensing as he murmured,

" Tobi..."

" Sora?"

The three spun around to find Kairi rushing down the stairs; Irvine, Tidus, and Selphie following closely behind. Tifa frowned, shaking her head,

" What? What's wrong with him?"

" He isn't here!"

Kairi shouted, her eyes wide as she rushed toward the door,

" Both he and Masao are gone!"

Riku and Tifa exchanged glances, and quickly, the group rushed for the city square.

* * *

" Tobi! Tobi!"

The boy groaned as he opened his eyes, and he took in a painful breath,

" Mr... Hikaru?"

Sora nodded, and gently cradled the wounded boy once he'd pulled him from the rubble,

" Are you all right?"

Tobi winced, shrugging weakly,

" It's just... a flesh wound."

The man laughed, soon as he heard a menacing voice call from behind him,

" Keybearer..."

Carefully, he laid Tobi back down on the ground, and he turned to Masao, who was still crying,

" Masao... watch him."

The 5-year-old nodded and crawled to Tobi's sighed, sniffling softly,

" Are you okay?"

" Yeah, I'm... just fine..."

Sora stood silently, and turned slowly, scowling gravely at who he spied,

" Who are you?"

A man wearing a black cloak stood there, and he grinned, lowering his hood,

" Why, I was hoping you'd remember me, _Keybearer_..."

The brunette's sapphire eyes widened, and he growled angrily,

" You!"

--_10 years ago--_

_He had been on the island that day.It was he that had ordered the Heartless away from us and back to the main island. I still remember that smirk... and his threatening words of warning,_

_" Puppet... you should've left her when you had the chance."_

_When I looked over at Riku, he had the most horrified expression on his face. It had hit him some how, and we rushed back home. But it was too late..._

_----_

Sora hissed, immediately summoning the Keyblade,

" You bas--"

He then let out a cry, and fell to his knees, his heart feeling as though it were going to explode. Masao shrieked from his spot beside Tobi, and the raven-haired boy tensed,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

The cloaked man laughed, calmly striding over to the place that Sora had fallen,

" Ah, yes... the Keyblade."

He stopped infront of Sora, smirking down at him with vicious, indigo eyes,

" With every call you make to the blade... your freedom withers. And you don't even realise it..."

Sora grunted, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes. His eyes widened, and he suddenly flew 10 feet to his right. The stranger then frowned,

" But, you are of no use to us at this time."

He then began toward Tobi, and the boy cursed, biting back a cry as he pushed himself up. The man's wavy, ruddy-brown locks fluttered in the breeze, and he narrowed his eyes at the boy,

" We can't have you interfering with our plans..."

He then raised his sickle high into the air, and Masao gasped, his tiny eyes widening in fright. Tobi growled, wincing as he drew the boy close in protection, and glanced back at the cloaked stranger. The scythe began to fall...

_" THUNDER!"_

A single bolt of lightning soon barred down on the man's head, and Tobi cursed, the rumble from the blast jarring his bruised spine. Masao again screamed, burying his face in the raven-haired boy's shirt as the rumbling continued. As the light faded, the stranger turned with a low growl, his fist clenched around the scythe,

" This matter has nothing to do with you, _Keybearer_--"

" You're wrong..."

Sora grunted as he stood on shaky legs, the Keyblade hanging at his side,

" You threatened my family... it's got... everything to do with me."

The brunette grabbed the Keyblade with both hands, and charging forward, attacked the scythe-wielding stranger with all his might...

* * *

Riku cursed as he ran down the road, the sounds of distant battle drifting to his ears. His fist clenched tightly around Souleater, and he cursed mentally,

_' Da$$#+... Sora's down there. I can feel it... and so is Tobi.'_

Tifa glanced up at Riku as they ran, frowning slightly,

_' He must've been through so much... Afterall, Tobi is the only family he's got now. He must be so worried...'_

A glimpse of black and blonde from the corner made her stop, and she glanced toward the nearby alleyway, her sorrel eyes widening at the sight of the man walking solemnly toward them,

" It can't be..."

The blonde man seemed to have heard her, and he glanced up, his glowing, blue eyes wide at the sight of her. He blinked, apparently in shock,

" Tif--"

And then in a flash, he disappeared, leaving Tifa in a state of sadness and confusion. The leather-clad woman straightened, her heart racing rapidly,

" Was that...? Was that you... Cloud?"

" Tifa."

She jumped, glancing back at Barret with startled eyes. The mocha-skinned man had stopped to wait for her, as the others had already gone on ahead,

" What'd you stop for? C'mon, we gotta go."

Nodding reluctantly, Tifa walked over to the spot where the blonde man had just been standing, and bent down; scooping up the solitary pink ribbon that now lay there. She brought it to her heart, and took a deep breath, quietly following Barret and the others toward the city square.

* * *

" Give it up, Keybearer," the stranger shouted, their weapons clashing together with an array of brilliant sparks,

" You cannot win. You're too _weak_..."

Sora growled, struggling to keep his balance as the cloaked stranger continued to bare his scythe down upon him,

" Shut up!"

A soft blue hue began to glow around the brunette, and the attacker quickly leapt backward, trying to avoid the attack. Sora pointed the Keyblade at him, and narrowed his eyes, shouting loudly,

" Water!"

The cloaked man ran from it, and as it chased him, he cursed. Finally, he managed to backflip over it with help from a graffiti-ridden wall, and immediately as he landed, he charged Sora head-on.

Sora charged at him just the same, and the two met in the middle, their weapons clanging together loudly with each blocked strike. They were at equal match to one another for nearly 5 minutes straight, until Sora made a fatal error in judgement and swung the Keyblade to cut the cloaked man in two. The cloaked man disappeared...

..._ reappearing a few seconds later behind the Keybearer. With his scythe raised high in the air, he brought it down upon the man, the blade tearing through his skull. It split Sora in half, and he fell to the ground a bloody corpse._

Masao's eyes widened, and he shook his head, crying out from his place at Tobi's side,

" DADDY, LOOK OUT!"

Sora's eyes widened, and he spun around, cursing as the man reappeared behind him. He raised his Keyblade quickly, the scythe coming down on him fast. He managed to keep the tip of the blade an inch from his sapphire eyes, and he struggled, barely able to keep it away any longer.

He tensed then, the feel of the stranger's boot colliding with his gut causing him to break his balance. The brunette doubled forward, cursing as the stranger then grabbed him by the face, and rammed him into the wall perhaps ten feet away. The cloaked man moved his fingers from Sora's eyes, and raised his sickle into the air,

" I warned you to stay out of the matter... now I shall have to pleasure of watching you die."

As he was about to bring the blade down upon the Keybearer, a hefty chunk of metal collided with the back of his head, and he turned around. There stood Tobi, half hunched from pain. The boy's aqua eyes glowed threateningly at him, and he snarled,

" Leave him alone."

The stranger then smirked, promptly dropping Sora as he headed for the boy. Sora cursed, raising his head weakly,

" Tobi... run!"

The boy paid no mind, however, and instead stood his ground as the man marched over to him, his fists clenched tightly,

" Or you'll have to answer to me."

The cloaked man laughed, bringing his scythe to the front,

" You want to fight me?"

Tobi crouched down low, his fists poised for battle. Again, the attacker laughed,

" All right, then... I suppose I could go easy on y--!"

His eyes were wide as he suddenly found the sole of the boy's boot cracking his nose, and he lost balance, feeling as if he were in slow motion as he fell backward. Tobi front-flipped off of him, spinning around immediately as the man rose from the ground. He turned to the boy, his nose now crumpled and bleeding,

" You... you little brat!"

Tobi smirked, charging at him again with his fist raised high in the air,

" I appreciate the compliment!"

The man made ready to block the boy's punch, unprepared as Tobi turned it suddenly into a spin-kick. He snagged the man in the side, sending him staggering a foot or two away. Growling, the angered attacker swung his scythe, cursing as the boy ducked beneath it. Tobi flipped about at the man's feet for a moment, finally using his arm strength to hoist himself into a handstand, and he pushed himself up into the air, clipping the man's chin with his boot. He then flipped back over in the air, smirking as he watched the man fall to the ground.

He was motionless for a moment, and then he turned, hurrying over to Sora,

" Are you all right?"

Sora nodded, smiling as he took the boy's hand,

" I'm fine, but...where did you--?"

Tobi grinned, his hair fluttering slightly in the cold breeze,

" I had... to find some reason to keep going to camp... didn't I?"

The man laughed, shaking his head slightly. The boy then took in a deep breath, panting as he spoke,

" The only problem with it... is my lung capacity...ACK--!"

Tobi's eyes suddenly widened, and he fell forward, blood seeping through the hair on the back of his head. Sora cursed, and he caught the boy in his arms, lowering him to the ground,

" Tobi!"

When he glanced up, there stood the cloaked man, the butt of his scythe now covered in blood. Sora growled at him, tensing as the man again raised his weapon to them,

" Now, you will no longer interfere--"

" Not so fast partner!"

The ding of a bullet to his scythe soon grabbed his attention, and the stranger glanced over to see a man in a cowboy hat coming toward them at a steady stride. He beared a sawed-off shotgun in hand, and he aimed it straight for the cloaked one, still coming closer as he shot it off. The stranger laughed, and quickly leapt away from them to avoid the bullets. Once perched atop a building a safe distance away, the man chuckled,and pulled out a deck of razor-sharp cards,

" And now what will you do, _Cowboy_? Your bullets cannot reach me here. You are useless."

Irvine simply grinned, his gun still aimed for the cloaked man as an enormous, dragon-like creature flew over his head,

" Say hello to Bahamut."

It swooped down close to the ground, then swerved upward to knock the man from his post. Tifa gasped as she reached the square, her eyes fixed on Sora and the wounded Tobi,

" What happened here?"

" Tifa."

She glanced up as Riku walked past her, her sorrel eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He nodded back to her, heading for the rubble of the meteor statue,

" You stay back and watch over Sora, and the others. I'll handle this."

The cloaked man smirked as he leapt out of Bahamut's way, and landed gracefully on the broken asphalt,

" Are you sure, _Puppet_? After all... the Keybearer could hardly hold his ground against me."

" I'm sure," Riku snarled, readying Souleater to attack,

" And I'll wipe that sickening grin off your-- what the?"

He suddenly stumbled forward, a shove from behind him causing the move. Upon glancing back, he eyed Tifa, who was angrily jerking on a pair of sleek, black gloves,

" Tifa--?"

" Shut up and let me show you how it's done."

The raven-haired woman crouched down into a fighting position, and growled, glaring at the cloaked man. The stranger laughed, swinging his staff around in preparation,

" Well, c'mon! Let me see how a _woman_ fights her battles..."

Tifa snarled, narrowing her sorrel eyes in rage,

" That tears it!"

She dashed forward angrily, barely able to be seen as her fist smashed into the stranger's cheek. She continued with a series of punches, and then followed up with a spin-kick to his head. He countered by smashing her in the chin with the butt of his scythe, and she flew backward, flipping over with a growl. Narrowing her eyes, she wiped her chin, and ran forward, her fists clenched tightly as she sped toward him. Riku cursed as the cloaked man raised his scythe to swing at her, and he tensed readying Souleater,

" Tifa--!"

" Now, calm down, kid... jes' wait a minute."

The silver-haired man glanced back at Barret, his glasses glinting in the moonlight. Barret smiled, readying his gun arm,

" She's a lot stronger than you think... She ain't that little girl you left behind here all those years ago. She's been working hard."

Riku frowned, glancing back at the battle. Tifa leapt as the stranger swung, grabbing hold on the sickle by the rod. She spun around on it, and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to lose his grip and stagger away. She then twirled it around to her front, grinning triumphantly,

" Now... what were you saying about a woman?"

The man growled, glancing about in all directions with a deep frown. The others, excluding Sora, Tobi, Masao, and Kairi, were coming closer; trapping him in a tight circle of death. He clenched his fist, narrowing his indigo eyes,

" Master will be very displeased..."

He then slashed his hand across the air, and stepped forward, disappearing from sight. The others straightened, easing up a bit as they realised he was gone. Tifa sighed, the first to start walking after a few moments. She shoved the scythe at Riku, smirking as he caught it in surprise,

" Here. Have a souvenir."

Masao sniffled, his eyes filled with tears as he looked down at Tobi. The raven-haired boy was lying face down in Sora's arms, unconscious. He groaned from time to time; the back of his head covered in blood. The little brunette sniffled again, turning to his mother with tearful, violet eyes,

" Will he be okay, Mommy?"

Kairi sighed, and wrapped her arms around the tiny boy, otherwise silent. Tifa knelt down beside them, and pulling a clunky, black wristband from her pocket, strapped it on, and pulled off her gloves,

" Where was he hit?"

Sora raised the Keyblade, and hovering it over the boy's wound, grunted as it began to glow softly,

" There..."

Tifa sighed, placing her hand on his as he lowered his head,

" Don't waste your strength."

He glanced up at her with a shocked frown as she gently pushed the Keyblade out of the way,

" But--!"

" Don't worry! I got this one, 'kay?"

Placing her right hand on the back of Tobi's head, she closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. The wristband began to glow a soft emerald in colour, and what appeared to be a gentle stream of green flowed forth from it, wrapping around the boy's head. The wound hissed as the glittering stream touched it, and Tobi winced, groaning as it began to close. Drawing her hand away after a moment or two, the woman smiled, and leaned down to look at the boy's face. She tapped him, whispering softly,

" Tobi. It's time to wake up, now."

The boy groaned, and groggily opened his eyes,

" Mom...?"

Tifa drew back slowly, frowning sadly as the pushed himself up. He glanced back at her, and she could see the hope in his eyes; the hope that his mother would be sitting there beside him instead of her. And just as quickly, she saw that hope shattered and die, as he realised that he'd only been dreaming of her. Tobi lowered his gaze from her, sighing deeply,

" Oh..."

He then stood, a throbbing pain in the back of his head causing him to reach back, and clamp his hand down on it,

" Ow...!"

The boy then blinked, frowning as he felt something wet on his hair. Upon pulling his hand around to the front, his eyes widened, and his face grew very pale. Blood now solidly covered his glove and fingers. He began to teeter a little, and he turned to face the others, his eyelids drooping. Riku straightened, hurrying to catch the boy as he fell forward,

" Tobi--!"

Tifa, however, would be the one to grab him. She was up in a flash, and she rushed around in front of the boy, her arms open to catch him n his fall. The woman miscalculated greatly, though, and she gaped wide-eyed as the boy's face fell directly into her chest. The others reared back quickly, all afraid that she would lash out at the faint boy. Masao blinked, and giggled in amusement, Kairi quickly clamping a hand over his eyes. Tifa clenched her fists tightly, her cheeks now burning in embarrassment,

" Riku..."

Riku straightened at her growl, and gulped, nodding shortly,

" Right."

He quickly pulled Tobi off of her, and knelt down, laying him gently on the ground. The boy now had a dreamy smile spread across his face, and the silver-haired man laughed, smirking somewhat proudly,

" Well, at least now we know he's not gay!"

SMACK.

Kairi giggled softly as a bright red handprint appeared across Riku's cheek, but her laughter stopped as Sora stood, and began to walk toward the ruins of the Meteor Statue,

" Sora?"

The brunette stopped, his sapphire eyes fixed on the glowing, golden keyhole that had materialised in it's place. He winced as the Keyblade began to pulsate, it's tip softly glowing a soft blue in colour. Barret's eyes widened as Sora raised the Keyblade, the soft resonating from it glowing in them,

" Wow...!"

" What're you? His fangirl?"

Irvine smirked, folding his arms as Barret turned and barked at him,

" Shut up! Ain't nobody talkin' to you!"

Selphie blinked, shaking her head in amazement as Tidus looked on from beside her,

" Is this... is this really happening?"

Kairi frowned as she stood, her heart racing fearfully as she watched the glowing keyhole.

_' " Kairi, remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you... I promise!"'_

Her hand gently tightened around her son's, and she slightly narrowed her eyes at it,

_' You leave him alone... he isn't yours. He's mine, do you hear me? He's mine and he always will be.'_

Masao giggled, then, watching his father with bright, violet eyes,

" Gee, Mommy... you're selfish!"

The ruby-haired straightened in surprise, and glanced down at the boy, frowning in confusion. He looked back up at her with a tiny giggle, and a bright grin,

" What?"

Taking a deep breath, Sora closed his eyes, and a brilliant stream of light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade. He fell to his knees, his heart threatening to explode as he tightly grabbed hold of his chest. Images of a strange mansion, and upward-flowing waterfalls flashed through his mind; each dying as fast as they'd been born. His grip tightened on the Keyblade as the images flowed faster, until finally, a distant click made them all disappear. The brunette nearly collapsed as the rapid-racing of his heart calmed, and he groaned, blinking dully as he glanced around. The colours around him seemed to be getting dimmer with each attack...

Kairi screamed as Sora fell, running to his side quickly,

" Sora!"

She placed a hand on his back, and after a moment, he straightened, gazing at her as if he were a zombie,

" Kairi?"

The ruby-haired woman smiled, and wrapped her arms around him tightly,

" Don't scare me like that!"

Tifa frowned as she walked over to them, and placed her hands on her hips,

" Come on. Let's get you back in bed, now."

* * *

Marucha snarled as he watched the ruby-haired woman help the Keybearer to his feet, and he cursed, narrowing his eyes,

" This won't be the last time we meet... Keybearer. The next time... we shall have your heart."

He then turned, and limped away, disappearing into the night...


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Riku sighed as he pulled the covers over Tobi, and smiled slightly as the boy drooled in his sleep. He brushed his fingers through the boy's soft bangs, frowning as he spotted a glint of silver on his left ear,

" Is that... is that an earring?"

Shaking his head, he turned and headed out the door,

" Strange kid..."

As he headed downstairs, he frowned, spotting Sora, Kairi, and Masao gathered around the bar with Barret. They were looking at a book of somekind, and he stepped over to them, peering over their heads to get a look,

" What are you guys looking aT...?"

He was met with the horrifying image of himself in that awful, black, body bag of a dress. Sora snickered, shaking his head,

" Man, Riku... when did you become a transvestite? And how come you never told me!"

Kairi giggled, pointing to a picture of Tifa tugging at the back of his skirt,

" Wow! You have really pretty legs, Riku! Maybe we should... have a waxing party sometime!"

Masao giggled, glancing up at Riku with a bright smile,

" You make a very pretty girl, Mr. Riku!"

Riku scowled, his fists tightly clenched at his sides,

" Thanks... so much."

" I'm so taking one of these home as blackmail!"

" NO, YOU ARE NOT! PUT IT BACK, SORA!"

" Aww, c'mon, Riku! I'm sure Cid would love to know he's got such a pretty employee--"

" DROP IT NOW!"

* * *

Tifa sighed as she sat out on the front steps, a glass of hot coffee in her hands, she lowered her head sadly, gazing at her reflection in it's tan surface,

_' It was you, wasn't it? Back in the alleyway...?'_

_--_**Earlier**--

_I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a man... a man with spiky, blonde hair, and billowing black clothes. I stopped, glancing over to the alleyway. My eyes widened,_

_" It can't be..."_

_It seemed as though he heard me, and he glanced up, his glowing, blue eyes as wide as wide and as filled with shock as mine were,_

_" Tif--"_

_And then... he disappeared._

----

The raven-haired woman sighed again, and closed her eyes, her heart beginning to crack with all the heartache she'd been receiving lately,

_' First Zack... then Cloud... and now Hikari? Oh, 'Kari... why...? Why did you have to...?'_

She lowered her head, and took in a deep breath; a single tear drop rippling in her cup after a moment. Her fist tightened around the handle, and she gritted her teeth, her tears coming quickly now,

_' It isn' t fair... it just isn't fair!'_

--**16 years ago**--

_" We've been talking about this for sometime, now. Riku really misses his family and friends... and... I think Tobi could use the change of scenery."_

_My anger rising, I heard Barret speak, and I glanced up to see him tug the tiny Tobi closer,_

_" Well, he ain't allowed to go. You can jes' leave 'im here and be on yo' way."_

_" Why, Barret? Just let them go. I'm sure the change of scenery will be a good learning experience for him..."_

_I snapped. I threw down my broom and marched upstairs. They weren't supposed to be leaving... they were supposed to stay here with us. We were supposed to be one happy family! Forever... _

_" Oh, Tifa! Wait! I didn't mean it like that! Tifa!"_

_----_

_' I was so horrible to her after that,' _Tifa sobbed silently,

_' And all because I was selfish.'_

" Tifa."

The raven-haired woman gasped, and spun around at her seat. There stood Riku in the open doorway. She could see that the others were having a riot inside, and she smiled, wiping away her tears,

" So... I guess Barret decided to show them your blackmail pictures."

" Yeah, and I wonder where he got _that_ idea."

Laughing, she turned away from him, her heart beginning to race as she heard his boots crossing the porch. He sat down beside her, resting his elbows on his knees. Silent for a moment, he turned to her, and she tried to ignore his lovely aqua eyes,

" What's wrong?"

Tifa shook her head, forcing a smile on him,

" N-Nothing... I was just thinking. That's all..."

There was another silence between them, and Riku coughed, scratching his head nervously,

" I... uh... I'm sorry... about what I said earlier."

" Thanks... you know... I think you still have a mark on your face from where I..."

" Yeah... I probably do."

Another long pause.

" I almost gave up on you, you know."

Riku straightened, and glanced over at her, his eyes wide as she smiled,

" I used to sit in your house, and wait there for hours... just hoping. I would always dream that maybe you'd change your mind and come home... you, Hikari, and Tobi..."

She then took a deep breath, glancing up at the stars,

" You're leaving again...tomorrow, aren't you?"

" Yes..."

" I see... then Barret and I are coming, too--"

" You can't--"

Tifa turned to look at him, her eyes welling with tears,

" And why not?"

Riku lowered his head silently as she continued, her voice beginning to crack,

" She was our family, too, Riku! We have just as much a right to seek revenge as you and Tobi do! You can't ignore that! You can't ignore _us_ anymore--"

" But the world order--"

" What do you call what you're doing? Travelling from world to world... you're disrupting the order no more than you would if we came along!"

There was a long silence between them and then Riku stood, sighing deeply,

" Fine... you can come. But only on one condition..."

" What condition?"

He glanced down at her sternly, his aqua eyes filling with tears from what it seemed,

" If things get too rough out there... you have to stay behind and let us deal with it."

The mahogany-eyed woman frowned, turning her gaze to the building across the road,

" Just me? Or Barret, too?"

Riku turned, coughing softly as he headed back inside,

" I need to go check on Tobi..."

Tifa sighed deeply as he slammed the door, lowering her head to gaze into the cup, again,

" Riku..."

* * *

Tobi rolled over in his sleep, his hand clenching the pillow at a painful memory...

--**Christmas: 9 years ago**--

_I heard the phone ring, and quickly, I jumped up, smiling as I picked up the receiver,_

_" Daddy?"_

_**" Hey kiddo. How are you?"**_

_" Are you gonna be home soon?"_

_**" Well, I hope so--"**_

_I turned to Mr. Hikaru, my eyes bright in excitement,_

_" Mr. Hikaru, Mr. Hikaru! Did you hear that? My daddy's gonna be home soon! He's really gonna be home!"_

_He smiled, nodding to me,_

_" That's great, Tobi."_

_I then squealed, turning back to the phone,_

_" So, when will you be here?"_

_**" Well... I'm not sure. Cid said he was gonna let me off early tonight since it's Christmas."**_

_I grinned, hopping slightly as he continued,_

_**" And then I'm gonna stop by the toy store and buy you the biggest, most-expensive toy they've got."**_

_I giggled, shaking my head,_

_" Don't be silly, Daddy! You don't have **that** kind of money!"_

_I heard him laugh, and shot a smile to Mr. Hikaru, giggling myself. Riku then sighed,_

_**" Well, you ARE right about that... but I'll still stop and get you something, all right?"**_

_" Okay."_

_**" I'll see you soon, kiddo."**_

_" I love you, Daddy."_

_**" Bye."**_

_Nearly three hours had passed since he called, and it was almost 6 'o' clock. Mr. Hikaru coughed, scratching his head,_

_" Say, Tobi... why don't you come home with us to celebrate? We've got some presents for you, too..."_

_I sniffled, wiping my eyes of tears,_

_" No. Daddy said he was gonna come home. He said he would be here and he'll be here!"_

_Mr. Hikaru sighed, thumping at his leg anxiously. I then wiped my nose, hoping up off of my seat on the couch,_

_" You can go home, Mr. Hikaru. I'll be fine by myself."_

_" No. I can't leave you home alone. I promised your dad--"_

_" Well, he'll be home soon! I can feel it! You can go home!"_

_The brunette man sighed, shaking his head,_

_" I don't think I should."_

_There was a long silence, and then I coughed, wiping my eyes of tears,_

_" But... what about your family?"_

_Sighing deeply, Mr. Hikaru stood, and grabbed his coat,_

_" Fine... if it's what you want."_

_He then grabbed his keys from the table in the hall and opened the door, turning back once,_

_" Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"_

_I nodded, smiling brightly at him,_

_" Uh huh. My daddy will be home soon. I know it!"_

_He smiled back at me, and shut the door as he left. I listened for the car to start, and I sighed as I heard him pull away_, _the purring of his van soon out of my earshot. I then sniffled, and trotted back over to the couch. There was a Christmas tree in the corner at least, and I gazed at it for what felt like hours... _

_-_

_There was still no sign of Riku. I coughed as I sobbed, wiping my eyes as I ran upstairs. I dumped my school supplies from my backpack, and stuffed a few pairs of clothes into it. Grabbing my only stuffed animal, a pudgy, yellow bear with a tiny red shirt on, I ran back downstairs, and to the door. I glanced over at the table nearby, and spotted a picture of my mother sitting on it. She was gazing at me through the glass, a radiant smile on her face. Sniffling sadly, I grabbed it, and swapped it out with my bear. Holding onto my mother tightly, I placed a tiny hand on the doorknob. If my own father wasn't going to be with me on Christmas... then I wouldn't be with me, either._

_I opened the door, wiping my eyes as I stepped out onto the porch. When I glanced up, I was shocked. There was Mr. Hikaru. He had driven around the block and quietly had parked in the driveway. Bursting into tears, I ran to him, my mother's picture in my firm little grasp as he scooped me up into his arms,_

_" Why didn't he come, Mr. Hikaru? Why did he leave me all alone?"_

_The man sighed deeply, squeezing me tightly,_

_" I don't know, Tobi."_

_I closed my eyes tightly, a single tear sliding down my face, and soaking into his shirt, as he repeated,_

_" I don't know..."_

_-_

_At around 2AM, there was a knock at Mr. Hikaru's front door. They were letting me share a bed with Kae, and the two of us woke up at the same time. We looked over at each other, and quickly scrambled for the door. She glanced over at me as we reached it, smiling brightly with her lovely blue eyes,_

_" Maybe it's Santa!"_

_" Santa? Are you kidding? He came last night!"_

_" Oh... right. Well, maybe he forgot to drop something off!"_

_We both giggled, and scurried out into the hall. Mrs. Hikaru grabbed Kae as we passed, but I was too fast, and I flew down the stairs like an eagle chasing it's prey. Mr. Hikaru was already downstairs by the time I got to the 5th step, and he opened the door. I smiled then._

_" Is Tobi here with you?"_

_Grinning brightly, I barreled down the hall,_

_" Daddy!"_

_I spotted Riku, my laugh more like a wheeze as I reached them. Mr. Hikaru held me back from him, and I pouted, my eyes wide in confusion as he pushed Riku outside,_

_" Wait, Tobi. I need to talk to your dad a minute."_

_" Okay..."_

_Mrs. Hikaru appeared behind me as the door shut, and Kae grinned at me,_

_" So, was it Santa?"_

_I shook my head, smiling back,_

_" No, it was my Daddy! He came to spend Christmas with me!"_

_I noted the frown on Mrs. Hikaru's face, and I pouted, confused,_

_" What?"_

_There was sudden yelling coming from outside, and I gasped, spinning on my heel. Kae's mother opened the door, and quickly rushed outside, beginning to yell as well,_

_" Would you both stop it! Stop it now!"_

_When Kae and I followed, we were both horrified by what we saw. Kae clamped a hand over her mouth, and gasped, tugging at her mother's nightgown,_

_" Mommy! Mommy! Why are they fighting? Make them stop!"_

_Riku and Mr. Hikaru were having a full out brawl in the front yard, and from the looks of it, Mr. Hikaru was winning. Tears of anger and sadness filled my eyes, and I clenched my fists as Mrs. Hikaru ran out to them, trying to stop them from killing each other,_

_" Sora! Riku! Stop it, right now!"_

_I saw Mr. Hikaru hook Riku square in the nose, and I was able to see the blood on both of their faces. Riku fell to the ground then, and Mr. Hikaru jumped on him, grabbing him by the shirt collar,_

_" You can't be a father if you're never there for him, Riku! We both know that! YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING!"_

_" Don't tell me how to raise MY SON!"_

_He then punched the brunette in the eye, and Kae screamed beside me,_

_" Daddy!"_

_I glanced back out at their battle, the breeze blowing through my hair. I clenched my fists tightly. Tears flew from my eyes as I screamed, shaking my head,_

_" STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT!"_

_The two of them halted in mid-brawl, glancing over toward the porch at us. I sniffled, my eyes pouring out tears as I shouted sorrowfully,_

_" Stop it! Why do you always have to fight all the time? I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!"_

_I then ran down the road, Riku and Mr. Hikaru calling after me as I tracked around the corner, and disappeared._

_They found me later at the cemetary, sitting by the angel statue, crying..._

_----_

Tobi groaned softly; his eyes fluttering open as the door creaked behind him. He heard Sora's voice, and quickly shut his eyes; knowing full well who was approaching,

" He's still asleep."

" I know."

Riku's footsteps came closer, and Tobi gulped quietly, shifting a bit as if he were moving in his sleep. His right eye, which was closer to the pillow, shot open as the bed slightly bounced. Riku was sitting beside him. A part of him was touched by this motion, while the other was thoroughly confused.

" So, how are you feeling?"

The boy then mentally growled. Seemed he had no reason to be touched. Sora sighed, sitting down on the bed beside Tobi's,

" Eh... tired."

" I figured. You dropped like a rock out there... what happened?"

Sora groaned, laying back flat on the mattress,

" I... I feel empty..."

" Empty?"

" I'm still forgetting things... but I don't know what these things are! And I don't know why..."

Tobi's downcast eyes were focused on the bedsheets, and he clenched his fists. He hated that this was happening to Sora... and he hated even more that there was nothing he could do about it.

" I-I can't even remember her..."

Riku straightened, frowning sympathetically for his friend,

" Remember who, Sora?"

Sora sat up, and he gazed sadly at his own hands, tears unknowingly coming to his eyes,

" My mother."

The silver-haired man's eyes widened, and he sighed, swallowing hard as Sora continued,

" I don't remember her... not her face, not the smell of her hair... not even her laugh or her smile! I don't even really know... if I actually HAD a mother or not. It's like... her piece of my heart is missing. And I can't find it..."

" You did have a mother, Sora."

The brunette glanced up at him, a single tear streaming down his cheek as Riku continued,

" Her name was Mai. She smelled... she smelled like the warm sunshine... her laugh was infectious, to say the least... and she loved you very much."

" How do you know?"

He replied, his voice crackling a bit. Riku laughed warmly, smiling to his distraught friend,

" Because... she was my mother, too."

" How so...?"

Again, Riku let out a laugh, and he shook his head,

" When my mother died, your mom took me in when my dad... when my dad disowned me."

Tobi's eyes widened, and he turned his head slightly, glancing up at Riku from the corner of his eyes. The man's back was turned, and he took a deep breath, rolling back over in thought,

_' Riku's dad... disowned him? No wonder he doesn't know how to raise kids. It kinda makes sense now...'_

" I've done the same to him... haven't I?"

" What?"

Riku took off his glasses, and rubbed his eyes tiredly,

" I've abandoned him... just like my father abandoned me."

Sora shook his head, sighing deeply,

" No. No, Riku! You didn't abandon him... you were just trying to provide a better life for him. Things just... they just..."

" They completely backfired. And now he hates me."

Tobi felt Riku push off the bed, and again, shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. Riku stood over the boy, and put his glasses back on. He sighed, gently brushing the bangs from the 16-year-old's face. This made him smile,

" He looks just like his mother..."

" Kinda fights like her, too. You should'a seen him, Riku. He kicked that guy's a$$!"

The aqua-eyed man glanced back at Sora, his glasses gleaming in the light from outside of the room,

" I'm sorry I missed it, then!"

Tobi smiled slightly, finding it hard to keep a straight face at this point. Riku leaned down, and softly kissed the boy's head, then turned back to Sora,

" And did you see that? The earring he's got?"

He then headed for the door, smiling slightly as he heard a snort come from the bed,

" Goodnight, _kid."_

The raven-haired boy immediately sat up, and watched Riku stepped out of the doorway, his eyes wide in surprise. Sora blinked at him, surprised to find that the boy was actually awake. Tobi then smiled, and laid back down on his side. He gazed out the window, the moon shining brightly in on them,

" Goodnight... Riku."

* * *

" So, you failed as well?"

Marucha growled, clenching his fists tightly as he lowered his head,

" Yes..."

" I see--"

" It was that boy, sir. He's exceedingly stronger than what we all intially thought--"

" From my position, Marucha," the red-robed man stood, groaning softly,

" It looked to be Miss Lockhart who had you so aptly beaten."

The ruddy-haired man growled again, silencing as the man turned to face him,

" I trust it _won't_ happen, again."

" It won't... sir."

The robed-man weaky strode passed him, groaning with each step.

Syaoran sighed as he entered the dungeon, his head lowered as he reached the cell at the end of the hall. It had been Axel's old holding cell... and now it was,

" Are you going to stay mad at me forever... Syaoran?"

The brunette clenched his fists tightly, and closed his eyes,

" We were... supposed to help each other... remember? I'd help you find Rosette... and--"

" I'd help you find Sakura, I remember."

" Then why, Chrno-san... why did you do it? Why did you hide them?"

" Because," Chrno said quietly, his crimson eyes shimmering in the torch light,

" I couldn't let them feel the same pain... the same pain as she..."

Flashes of an exploding building entered his mind, and the people running out of it froze solid suddenly. He could see a young, blonde-haired girl, gazing at it in fearful tears. She opened her mouth, hardly able to speak as a blonde-haired boy walked out of the carnage, covered in blood,

_' " Jo...shua?"'_

The violet-haired boy turned to Syaoran, looking to him sadly through the bars of his cell,

" There's something you have to know... these men? They aren't going to help you. Kadaj was right before, Ansem isn't going to grant wishes. He isn't a miracle worker, and he doesn't care whether or not you live or die. You should get out of this while you still can... Syaoran."

The brunette lowered his head, his fists tightly clenched at his sides.

_' " Syaoran!"'_

" I'm not leaving... without Sakura."

Chrno lowered his head, and leaned back against the wall, sighing deeply,

" Then... good luck to you. I hope... I only hope you find her."

The brunette turned quietly, and solemly strode away. From another cell, deeper in the dungeon, a pair of soft, green eyes watched the boy leave. They gasped softly; their delicate hands wrapping around the bars as they whispered,

" Syaoran-kun...?"

* * *

The next morning, Tobi awoke to a giggle, and he groaned, opening his eyes. There was Masao, trying to climb on the bed with the boy. Tobi grinned, and plucking him off of the floor, rubbed his knuckles against the boy's skull,

" Just what're you doin' waking me up so early, huh?"

The violet-eyed boy giggled again, hopping to his feet,

" Tobi, Tobi!Mr. Riku and the other's are gone!"

The aqua-eyed boy gasped, quickly jumping up,

" What?"

He scrambled out the door, and down the stairs, his eyes wide as he reached the last step. There was everyone, seated around the bar. A few of them were enjoying breakfast, while the others were chatting about old times. Riku glanced back, his glasses glinting in the lamplight above their heads,

" Oh, you're up."

Tobi huffed in exasperation, his bangs fluttering slightly as the puff of air hit them. Masao trotted downstairs behind him, giggling as he calmly headed over to his mother. Sora grinned, patting the boy on the head,

" Good job, Masao."

The little boy grinned at his father, then turned to the bar, and began to slurp hisstrawberry milk through a straw. Tobi rolled his eyes, stomping slightly as he walked over to the bar where Riku sat,

" _Very funny._"

" I knew it would be!"

Irvine called from the table nearby, where he sat and talked with Tidus, and Selphie. Eiko stood behind the bar, helping Tifa by cleaning the dishes as everyone finished eating one-by-one. Barret was also sitting at the bar, and he had been talking with Riku when Tobi had come rushing downstairs.

The raven-haired boy patted his leg impatiently as he stood there, taking a deep breath. No one moved for awhile, making the boy aggravated,

" Well?"

Riku turned to him, his eyebrow raised as he took a sip of his coffee,

" Well what?"

" Well, aren't we gonna go?"

He said, walking around the side of the bar, and behind Riku's seat. The silver-haired man turned around as his son continued,

" We need to get out of here! We need to go out and find Kae! A-And Aki...!"

His urgency had eased up some when saying 'Aki'. Riku sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" We know. We know, all right? Just cool it, kid--"

" No! No, don't tell me to 'cool it'! She could be hurt out there! She could be scared! You didn't see what happened to her, Riku... She was sucked behind that door in that weird little cave!"

Sora straightened, frowning in worry,

" 'Weird little cave'? You mean... the Secret Place?"

He and Kairi exchanged concerned glances as the boy continued,

" Yeah, whatever you wanna call it! She was screaming Riku! I could see it in her eyes! She was scared to death of that... that black stuff that took her!"

Riku stood, sighing deeply,

" Kid, we'd leave right now if we could... but we don't have a ship--"

" F#$k the ship, then! We can find another way off this da$# rock, can't we?"

Everyone silenced then, each shooting the boy an expression of shock. Tifa set both of her hands on her hips, and Irvine scowled at him. Eiko dropped the glass she'd been washing onto the floor. Barret narrowed his eyes at the boy. Masao giggled at the silence, and happily shouted,

" F#$k!"

Kairi quickly slapped his mouth, and clamped her hands over his ears,

" No, Masao."

The little boy pouted, sniffling as he sat down on her lap. Sora turned to Riku, shooting him a firm glare. Riku, who had been scratching his head uncomfortably, noticed his friend's glare, and coughed, standing from his seat. He glanced down at Tobi, who was unaffected by the silence and the stares, and then glanced back at Sora. The brunette nodded, his gaze still firm. Coughing again, Riku extended his hand out toward Tifa,

" Tifa."

The raven-haired woman glanced over at Sora, who nodded to her, and she grinned, grabbing a white bar from the sink. She handed it to Riku, and folded her arms, her sorrel eyes sparkling as she laughed softly. Riku took the bar from her, and caught Barret smirking from the corner of his eye. It made him feel better... somewhat. Tobi raised an eyebrow as Riku stepped closer, shaking his head,

" Uh... Riku? What're you doing?"

The silver-haired man sighed, offering him a smile,

" Something I should've done a long time ago."

Catching the boy offguard, he grabbed a fistful of Tobi's hair, and pulled him forward a minute, shoving the bar of soap into his mouth. He let go a second later, the boy quickly pulling away. Tobi coughed, spitting repeatedly to get the bubbles out of his mouth,

" Riku... what the he$#? Hey--!"

Again, Riku grabbed the boy by the hair, and shoved the soap into his mouth, but this time, didn't let go. He looked down at the boy, his aqua eyes gleaming menacingly behind his glasses,

" Lesson 1. Never swear while women and/or children are present. Otherwise, you'll get your mouth washed out with this handy little soap bar, again. Do we have an understanding?"

Tobi silently glared up at him, snarling at the soapy taste. Riku sighed, rolling his eyes,

" I won't let go until you give me an answer. We can stay here like this all day if you want. I've gottime."

The boy slowly nodded, groaning as his teeth sunk into the soft, soap bar. The silver-haired man then smiled, nodding shortly,

" Good. I'm glad."

He then let the boy go, and handed the soap back to Tifa. The woman was smiling, as she took it from him. Barret laughed as the boy spat the soap pieces out onto the floor, and patted him on the back, shaking his head,

" Ahh... isn't it just awful when karma comes back to bite you, squirt?"

" Shut...it."

He then jerked away from them, and stormed outside, slamming the door behind him. They all began to laugh, and Barret shook his head, wiping his eyes,

" Da$#... S'bout time somebody did that. Huh? Oof--!"

Barret's eyes widened as the bar of soap was suddenly thrust into his mouth, by none other than Tifa,

" He just lectured Tobi about it? Didn't you hear _Marshmallow_? No swearing!"

Riku laughed as Barret spat the soap across the room, and wiped his mouth off,

" Yeah... but I'm a... grown man!"

" Then you should already know how to act!"

Sora grinned, glancing up as Riku started toward the door,

" Riku? Where are you going?"

The silver-haired man turned to them, frowning,

" I think I may know a way out of here, afterall."

* * *

Riku sighed as they headed back to the sight of the Meteor Statue. No one was around, and he turned to the group of 9 behind him,

" All right... looks like no one's around."

Tobi folded his arms, scowling at the man,

" Why? You planning on flashing us or something?"

He then grunted, Barret slapping him in the back of his head. Irvine shook his head,

" I don't get it. Ain't the only way to get off of a planet by a space ship or somethin'?"

The silver-haired man nodded, extending his hand outward,

" Yeah, it is... unless you have this--"

" Riku, no!"

He straightened, glancing over at Sora with a frown. The brunette was frowning at him,

" Don't even try that! You remember what happened last time! You nearly got yourself killed!"

Riku paused, his eyes wide as he heard a voice from long ago,

_' I'm not afraid of the darkness!'_

He then took a deep breath, and shook his head,

" What other choice do we have? This is the only way to get to where we need to go. Now, c'mon. And no complaining."

" Riku..."

" I'll be careful, I swear!"

Tifa straightened, stepping up beside him with a frown,

" What're you gonna do?"

The silver-haired man glanced at her a moment, then nodded,

" Just watch."

Closing his eyes, his hand began to glow a soft green in colour. A tiny orb of blackness began to open up before him, and he grunted, wincing as it grew to a size large enough for someone to walk through. Tobi's eyes widened at seeing it, and he shook his head,

" What... What the--"

" Get in..."

The boy shook his head, stepping back from them,

" Nuh-uh! There's no way I'm goin' in there till I know what it is!"

Riku's eyes shot open, and hefrowned, the image of a strange, blue Heartless wearing a plaid shirt entering his mind. When it turned around, he found that it wasn't a Heartless at all, but it was...

_' Tobi...?'_

Shaking his head, he grunted again, sweat forming on his brow,

" Just get in and I'll explain later!"

When the boy still refused, Barret shoved him in, and followed afterward. One-by-one, each of them filed in, until only Sora and Riku were left. Sora scowled,

" You shouldn't be using that power, Riku... you know it'll--"

" I know... but if it helps us find Kae and Aki... then so be it."

The brunette smiled sadly, nodding,

" Thanks..."

He then stepped in, and Riku quickly followed after; the portal evaporating behind them...


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

_" So," I said, turning slightly to see him,_

_" Do you think we can do it? Against that?"_

_" I think I could probably take on one more."_

_Smirking, I turned my attention back to the Nobody surrounding us, and together, we charged them head on. _

_We were doing so well... but then. I heard a cry from behind me; a cry for help. They'd overpowered him. He stumbled forward a foot or two, the Nobody crowding around him in a dome form. I screamed, nearly dropping my weapon as I charged for them,_

_" Cloud!"_

_But I was too late. When the creatures dispersed... only his sword remained. It was covered in blood..._

_----_

The 46-year-old awoke from his dream, covered in sweat. He stood, his shoulder-length, brown hair swaying as he headed to the window. Sighing deeply, he gazed at the waterfalls awhile, their upward movement near enchanting to behold. A strange light then began to glow from one of the lower platforms, and he frowned, raising his eyebrow as a large group of people appeared. One he recognised imparticular,

" Sora?"

He then spotted the silver-haired man with him, and scowled, quickly jerking on his jacket as he hurried downstairs...

* * *

Tobi's eyes widened as they set upon the castle in the distance, and he scratched his head, whistling softly. An immediate fear filled Kairi's heart, and she hoisted Masao up into her arms, turning to Riku,

" Why are we here?"

" And for that matter... where are we?"

They both glanced over at Sora, who was checking out the surroundings in amazement. Riku frowned, shaking his head,

" You mean... you don't remember?"

The brunette shook his head,

" Remember what? I've never been here. I know... I would've remembered the freaky waterfalls."

Kairi turned to Riku with worried eyes, shaking her head as Riku opened his mouth to speak,

" Don't tell him. It'll only make things worse."

Tifa blinked as she glanced about, and walked over to the edge of the platform. Stretching out her hand, she gasped, the water flowing upward through her outstretched fingers,

" It's not just an illusion..."

You've got that right."

The group turned around quickly, spotting a brown-haired man in denim and leather on one of the higher platforms. Sora grinned, stepping up in front of them,

" Leon!"

* * *

" So, what brings you here?"

They all now stood in the vast library of Hollow Bastion. Leon sat atop the desk on the second floor, his arms folded across his chest. The others gathered around him, all but Masao, Eiko, and Barret, who were more interested in the surroundings for the time being. Eiko pulled one of the books off of the shelves, giggling as she waved to the mocha-skinned man,

" Hey, Barret! Look! They've got porn!"

" What?"

" Ha ha... made you look!"

Sora frowned, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" My daughter... she disappeared three days ago. Their son did as well."

The stoic brunette raised an eyebrow in curiosity,

" And because of that you feel you have to travel all the way out here--?"

" It wasn't just any disappearance!"

They all turned to Tobi, who appeared to be more frantic than either Sora or Kairi about the matter,

" She was sucked behind that stupid door! That black thing... whatever it was... it took her and sucked her away! And Aki, too!"

Leon straightened, his cerulean eyes wide in shock,

" Black thing...?"

" We think the door is open again," Riku stated, stepping up,

" But as to who did it... we have no idea."

" Where is everyone, Leon?"

Leon straightened, glancing up at Sora with a frown. The anxious smile on the younger man's face only saddened him, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly with one hand,

" They're dead."

The group straightened in surprise, and Kairi covered her mouth with a gasp,

" All...of them?"

Lowering his hand, Leon gazed blankly at the bookshelves beyond them...

_"Yes..."_

--_19 years ago--_

_**A war broke out... between us and a strange creature called the Nobody.**_

_" So," I said, turning slightly to see him,_

_" Do you think we can do it? Against that?"_

_" I think I could probably take on one more."_

_Smirking, I turned my attention back to the Nobody surrounding us, and together, we charged them head on. _

_We were doing so well... but then. I heard a cry from behind me, a cry for help. They'd overpowered him. He stumbled forward a foot or two, the Nobody, crowding around him in a dome form. I screamed, nearly dropping my weapon as I charged for them,_

_" Cloud!"_

_But I was too late. When the creatures dispersed... only his sword remained. It was covered in blood..._

_**Cloud was the first casualty...**_

_I fell to my knees, my eyes wide in shock. The young man who had been like a little brother to me... my own family... he had never let me down once... and now... and now here was what had come. I had let him down in the end... I had let him die. No sooner had I picked my sword up from the ground, did I see Aerith running through the crowds of Nobody. She had apparently sensed what had happened, or for that matter, had seen what had happened to her fallen love. With a gasp, she fell to her knees in tears. I stood quickly as the white creatures surrounded her, crying out to her in vain,_

_" Aerith!"_

_She would not listen, and I was too late to save her as they..._

_**Aerith was next to fall... she had seen what had happened, and no longer had the will to live... she gave herself willingly to the Nobody...**_

_My eyes began to burn at this. This couldn't be happening... not my family... not my home. The people that I loved and cared for most... it couldn't happen again. And I wouldn't let it! I wouldn't let them take everyone I cared for... I wouldn't let there be another Rinoa. I rushed to the village where Yuffie had been stationed, my heart racing fearfully. The millions of villagers lay dead in the streets, and I cursed, calling out as I ran,_

_" Yuffie? Yuffie, where are you?"_

_I rounded the corner where her post had been... and my heart shattered at the sight. There she lay, lying on her back with shuriken in hand. Her blood pooled underneath her, and quickly, I ran to her side, hoping that maybe... just maybe I could save her,_

_" Yuffie!"_

_I raised her into my arms as I knelt down, shaking her gently,_

_" Yuffie! Yuffie!"_

_She opened her eyes; there was still hope. The grey of them seemed to be fogged over, and I gasped, her blood-ridden smile breaking my heart,_

_" Sq..uall..."_

_I drew her closer, lowering my head sadly. I frowned as I heard her weakly giggle, and I glanced down. She was crying,_

_" Aren't you gonna tell me... that it's Leon...?"_

_Her eyes then closed, and her last breath of life escaped her. As she fell limp in my arms... I burst into tears of sadness, anger, and rage..._

_**I went to the village... and found that they had taken Yuffie along with it's inhabitants.**_

_----_

Kairi lowered her head, gasping as tears fell from her eyes,

" That's terrible..."

" What about Cid? Where was he when this happened?"

Leon frowned, sighing deeply,

" The last anyone heard, he was headed to Traverse Town to sell a new part he'd invented for the Gummi Ship. Seeing as he hasn't come back in 19 years... I suspect they took him, as well."

Riku frowned, lowering his head in silent respect. Noticing the startled look on Tifa's face, he glanced beside him at her,

" Tifa? Are you all right?"

The raven-haired woman remained silent, her eyes wide in reflection,

_' It couldn't be the same...'_

_--10 years ago--_

_I noticed him on my way through the Wall Market. I was heading back to Sector 7, after shopping for a pair of new fighting gloves. He was propped back against the wall, clutching his left arm tightly. I could see blood dripping from his hand, and I heard him curse loudly in pain. I hurried over to him, dropping my bag in the process,_

_" Hey! Sir, are you okay?"_

_He seemed surprised when he looked at me, his azure eyes seeming to glow softly,_

_" You... you can see me?"_

_I laughed at that. I thought he had been joking,_

_" What? Of course I can! And I can clearly see that you're hurt!"_

_" I'm fine."_

_He had said that so distantly, as though he were sad about something. I snorted, taking him by his right arm,_

_" C'mon! You're coming home with me..."_

_" What?"_

_" Not like that! I'm going to fix you up, that's all!"_

_----_

_' It couldn't be him... the Cloud I knew was alive 10 years ago... and the one that this man knew was killed...'_

" It's just a coincedence..."

" What is?"

She glanced over at Riku, who was staring at her in concern. Quickly, she shot him a smile, waving him off,

" Huh...? O-Oh! Oh, it's nothing! Just thinking to myself, that's all!"

She then turned away from him, and bit her thumbnail, heading downstairs,

_' I can't let Leon know about this... especially if it isn't the same man. I wouldn't want to get his hopes up...'_

Sora sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" I'm sorry, Leon... if I'd known that would happen... I wouldn't have rushed home so quickly."

A distinctly feminine voice came from behind Leon,

" It isn't your fault, Sora... besides, if you had waited, Kairi would've married that horrible jerk, remember?"

Kairi straightened, blinking in surprise,

" How... how do you know that?"

" Allow me to introduce myself."

The group turned to see a young woman by the nearest door. She had blonde hair that was tied back in a bun, and a pair of sleek glasses rested on her nose. She wore a salmon dress suit, her shoes black in colour. Adjusting her glasses, she turned to the group solemnly,

" My name is Quistis Trepe."

Irvine's eyes widened at the sight of her, and he gulped harshly,

" Wow..."

Riku frowned, folding his arms,

" Quistis, huh? And what's so special about you?"

" I know what's special about her..."

The cowboy strode up to her, a smile plastered onto his face as he took of his hat, and bowed,

" Irvine Kinneas, at yer service, ma'am. Anything you need, just holler and I'll come runnin'."

Quistis sighed, rubbing her temple aggravatedly,

" I'm flattered, Mr. Kinneas, but you're nearly 20 years my senior."

Irvine's jaw dropped in surprise, as did everyone else's; all except Leon of course. Barret pointed at her from the top of the stairs, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head,

" Y-You only 18?"

" Is that so hard to believe?"

" Yeah!"

Irvine then slouched, pouting sadly,

" Da$$#+..."

" So, Quistis, how do you know what happened on our world," Riku said, his arms still folded across his chest,

" Are you psychic or something?"

" As a matter of fact, I am. I am one of the four Mystics that still exist in this era."

Tobi blinked in confusion, and raised an eyebrow at the woman,

" ' Still exist'?"

Quistis nodded, her expression more solemn then ever,

" Throughout the ages, Mystics were a key source to survival. The gene was transmitted from parent to child, though in the parent, it was sometimes dormant. Mystics could tell of the past, the present and the future... but never of all three. It was said that one day, there would be a Mystic who could dabble into these three regions of time. The forces of Darkness pursued them in search of this perfect Mystic. Many perished trying to escape. Others who turned to the Darkness in order to survive, were ultimately consumed by it. To this day, only 4 Mystics remain... and I believe it is an honour to be in the same room as the legendary Mystic they so vainly sought after."

Masao giggled as he ran up the stairs, running to his mother with a book in hand,

" Mommy, Mommy! Look at this! It's got a train in it just like mine!"

" It's good to finally meet you... Masao Hikaru."

The violet-eyed boy turned to Quistis, and smiled, blushing slightly,

" How'd you know my name?"

The woman laughed and took off her glasses. Touching a finger gently to her eye, she pulled away a blue-coloured contact lense, revealing a violet iris underneath. Kairi gasped, glancing over at Sora somewhat fearfully.

Smiling, she looked the boy in the eye,

_' You see... there are others just like you, Masao. And they are all eager to meet you, just as I was.'_

Masao giggled, smiling brightly at her,

" Will I meet them soon?"

Kairi gasped, as Quistis stood, extending her hand to the boy,

" You may. It is up to fate to decide."

" Are they friendly?"

" Well... mostly."

Sora shook his head, frowning in concern as Masao took Quistis' hand,

" I-I don't understand. Are you saying that Masao can tell us the past, present, and future?"

The 18-year-old nodded,

" Yes. But I assume at this age he is unable to control it."

Shaking her head, Kairi stepped toward the woman,

" But... but Masao is OUR son! Neither of us could've passed this down to him--"

Quistis smiled, Masao turning his gaze to her as she calmly replied,

" Don't you remember what I told you, Mrs. Hikaru? The gene is sometimes dormant. Masao's power came solely from you... or moreover, your grandmother."

Kairi gasped, placing her hand on her heart,

" My... grandmother--?"

Tobi snorted, folding his arms across his chest,

" What a load of bull..."

" It isn't 'bull', Tobias Shimui, I can assure you of _that_."

The raven-haired boy turned to her, his aqua eyes wide in shock,

" How... How did you know--"

" I am the Mystic who was gifted with the knowledge of the past. Your mother... she was Hikari, wasn't she?"

He nodded silently.

" And she was murdered 10 years ago... attacked by the head of the Organisation."

" No, she wasn't."

Riku said, frowning solemnly with clenched fists,

" She was killed by the Heartless--"

" And I can assure _you_, Riku Shimui, that she was attacked by none other than the head of the Organisation himself."

" But her heart was--"

" Speared out by a halberd."

Riku clenched his fists tightly, his aqua eyes burning with anger,

_' Ansem...'_

Tobi's eyes were wide at this information, and visions of his mother began to race through his mind...

----

_I was crying... I ran inside the house because I had fallen and scraped my knee pretty badly. I was 4. Mom came out of the kitchen, her eyes wide as she saw the blood on me,_

_" Oh no! Are you all right, sweetie?"_

_She kneeled down in front of me, and I hugged her tightly, my tears soaking into the white material of her dress,_

_" It hurts..."_

_" Well, here, honey. Sit down."_

_I sat down on the floor in front of her, and she smiled resting her hand on my scrape. Her hand began to glow a soft green, and I watched with bright eyes as she pulled away. The scrape was gone. Kissing my knee, she straightened, and smiled at me,_

_" There. Is that better?"_

_Sniffling, I nodded and hugged her again,_

_" I love you, Mommy..."_

_" I love you, too... sweetheart."_

_--_

_I burst through the closet door, gasping as I stepped out into Mr. Hikaru's room. There was blood... everywhere... Mrs. Hikaru was fine... but... my mother was..._

_----_

" Tobi?"

Riku frowned as he turned around. The boy was staring off into space. The silver-haired man frowned, and waved a hand in front of his son's eyes,

" Kid?"

Tifa glanced over at the boy, who jumped suddenly, and he forced a smile,

" Huh? Oh! What?"

Quistis smiled warmly at Tobi, adjusting her glasses,

" Come... I'll show you to your rooms."

The boy sheepishly scratched his head as he realised that the others had already gone on ahead, and were waiting by the door for him. Lowering his gaze, he followed behind Riku, his face burning with embarassment.

* * *

" So, we're gonna be staying awhile?"

Tobi questioned as they walked down the halls. Riku frowned, not bothering to glance back as he replied,

" Only for one night. None of us have slept since we left the island... besides you and Sora, of course."

The raven-haired boy laughed shortly, scratching the back of his head,

" Really? Is that so?"

Barret whistled shortly as they reached the room, extravagance of the furniture, and the rich decor amazing him,

" Wow... they ain't got digs like this back home!"

" Would all the women please follow me? I'll show you to your room."

Selphie grinned, clenching her fist tightly in excitement,

" Alright! I wonder what our room's gonna look like!"

Tifa and Eiko quickly followed after the spunky brunette, but Kairi halted, her hand still laced in Sora's. She glanced over at him, and he at her, both seeming confused. Quistis paused, and turned to them with an almost annoyed look,

" I'm fully aware that the both of you are married, but there are other guests here with you who are in need of some well deserved rest. I highly doubt they'd be able to get it with screams and moans echoing down the hall."

The group gaped at the blonde woman, and Sora and Kairi lowered their heads, their cheeks bright red. Tobi folded his arms, a disgusted frown on his face,

" Well, _she's_ discreet."

Sora groaned, smacking a hand to his burning face,

" I wanna die..."

* * *

Selphie squealed as they entered their room, flopping herself back onto one of the Queen-Sized beds in the room, despite the shortness of her yellow dress,

" Woo, baby! This is the life!"

Eiko giggled, her thigh-length,red , princess-cut, tank top gently brushing like a bell against her body. A pair of black, spandex pants travelled down to her knees from underneath it, and she sighed sitting down by the flippy-haired woman,

" You're right. This IS nice."

Kairi sighed as she stepped inside the room, untying the white, and pink trim apron around her waist with a sigh. She wore denim pedal-pushers, and a white and lavender, baseball tee. She sat down on the end of the bed, her short, ruby ponytail bobbing slightly,

" This... feels wrong."

The others glanced back at her, Selphie grinning maliciously,

" Why? Were you hoping to romp in the hay with Sora tonight or something?"

The woman blushed, shaking her head furiously,

" N-No! It's not that! Well... I mean... I just..."

She took a deep breath, sighing deeply,

" I just don't like to be apart from him... that's all."

Tifa smiled, glancing up at her from her spot on the sofa nearby,

" You really love him, don't you?"

Kairi glanced up at her in surprise, nodding shortly,

" Of course I do..."

Sighing, Tifa stood and walked over to the window, gazing out at the surrounding waterfalls,

" Then, don't ever let him go."

Her sorrel eyes became fixed on the rising platforms, and she sighed, her mind becoming lost in a memory...

--_8 years ago--_

_" You don't have to do this alone, you know... we can help you--"_

_He raised his head, and took in a breath, his glowing, sapphire eyes gazing toward the stormy sky,_

_" No one can help me."_

_He then sat down at his bike and started up the engine, the rain now steadily falling on the city. I gasped, running after him as he pulled away,_

_" Cloud!"_

_He sped down the road, and I stopped at the street light, gasping for breath. I didn't realise that that would be the last I'd ever see of him,_

_" CLOUD!"_

_----_

* * *

He opened his sapphire eyes, gasping softly as his surroundings. The sleeve on his left arm billowed in the breeze, and he frowned, placing his enormous sword into the sheath on his back. Sighing, he closed his eyes again, and couldn't help but smile,

" Home."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Sora sighed deeply, and sat up. He was lying in a make-shift bed on the floor, as were Riku, Irvine, Barret, and Tidus. Tobi and Masao got the bed, but only because they were the youngest. The sapphire-eyed man again sighed, and placed a hand to his head. He couldn't sleep at all, no matter how tired he was. Taking a deep breath, he stood and grabbed his blanket and pillow, heading for the door.

" Where are you off to?"

Straightening, he turned slowly to see Riku sitting up from his spot on the floor. Sora smiled sheepishly,

" Uh... me? I was... uh... I was..."

" You was headin' out to see Kairi, weren'tch'ya?"

Barret grinned as he sat up as well. Sora gulped harshly, scratching his head,

" Huh? U-Uh, no! I wasn't--"

" You don't have t'lie about it partner... we understand."

Irvine said calmly, placing his hands behind his head. The brunette jumped, and clenched his fists tightly,

" Would you STOP that? What, are _all _of you awake?"

" No. Not them three."

Irvine pointed over toward the bed. Tidus lay snoring at the foot of it, and Tobi and Masao were fast asleep under the covers.

Barret grinned, folding his arms across his chest,

" That's where you was goin', though, right? To be with Kairi?"

Sora blushed, scowling as he lowered his head,

" Yeah, so?"

" Man... she's got you whipped!"

" That's not it at all!"

Irvine and Barret both jumped at Sora's sudden yell, and Riku simply smiled, closing his eyes. The brunette then coughed, scratching his head,

" It's... it's just... I don't like to be without her. That's all..."

Sighing, Riku shook his head and stood up, heading over to the door,

" Man... I forgot how much of a kid you could be."

Sora pouted, his fists clenched tightly at his sides,

" Hey!"

The silver-haired man then opened the door, smiling with a sigh,

" Go on."

The brunette grinned, his thick, spiky locks flopping as he nodded. He ran out the door in silence, dragging his blanket and pillow with him. Riku quietly shut the door behind him, Barret raising an eyebrow behind him,

" What was that about?"

The aqua-eyed man shook his head, sighing deeply,

" He gets just like a lovesick teenager when they're apart for more then five minutes. I'm surprised he was ever able to get a job as a fisherman, knowing he'd have to go away on long trips! He'd call her every ten seconds from what I hear..."

" A little obsessed then, idn't he?"

Irvine commented, lying back on his blankets. Riku laughed, and closed his eyes as he turned around,

" No. He just really treasures her. And after being away from her for nearly five years of his life, I can see why--"

Upon opening his eyes, Riku stopped short. Before him stood the etheral image of a women with curly, brown hair and emerald eyes. Her hair was tied back behind her head by a large, pink bow, and the white and pink dress she wore was soiled with blood. A tear streamed down her cheek as she gazed at Riku, her hands wrung at her heart,

_' " Cloud..."'_

Riku straightened, his eyes wide as she walked up to him, taking his hands in hers. She bowed her head, and upon looking to him again, burst into tears,

_' " Please! You have to help him! He won't listen to anyone... please... please...!"'_

" Kid? Kid!"

The silver-haired man jumped suddenly as a cold hand clamped down onto his shoulder, and he glanced over to see that Barret's metallic hand had gotten a hold of him.

He looked up at Barret, completely pale. The mahogany-eyed man frowned, raising an eyebrow,

" You awright?"

Riku blinked, his voice soft as he whispered,

" I...I think... I think I just saw... a ghost."

* * *

He grunted as he reached the top platform, falling to his knees as he grabbed hold of his arm. The longer he went on leaving it... the worse it seemed to be getting. Cursing, he gritted his teeth,

" Da$$#+..."

* * *

Tifa yawned, rubbing her eyes as she sat up from her bed on the floor. Eiko had taken the couch, while Selphie and Kairi shared the bed. But as Tifa sat up, she found that Kairi was not in bed after all. The ruby-haired woman had instead opted to stand and gaze out the window. Tifa wasn't sure how long the woman had been awake, and she stood up, yawning again,

" Can't sleep?"

Kairi shook her head, sighing deeply,

" No."

" Did you try?"

Sighing, Tifa leaned back against the wall beside her, folding her arms,

" Well, sooner or later you're going to have to. There's no point in trying to fight it."

Kairi remained silent. Placing her hands behind her head, Tifa walked to the door,

" Look. I know you want to be with Sora. But you can't, okay? Just remember it's only one night. You'll see him in the morn--"

She gasped as she opened the door, and Kairi glanced back at her, frowning,

" What is it?"

" Come take a look."

Raising an eyebrow, Kairi frowned, and padded quietly over to the door. She stepped up behind Tifa, and gasped upon glancing over the women's shoulder,

" Sora!"

Rushing out into the hall, she knelt down at Sora's side. For a minute, she had thought he was hurt, but she then smiled. Tifa folded her arms with a grin,

" Looks like you're not the only one who doesn't like being alone at night."

The ruby-haired woman sighed, and brushed the bangs from her sleeping husband's face. He was all bundled up in his sleeping bag right outside their door, as if he were guarding them. Turning to Tifa, she lowered her gaze,

" We should... probably take him back to his room."

The raven-haired woman straightened, frowning as Kairi continued,

" He'd probably sleep a lot better there... and I'm sure that Quistis would be upset if she found him out here."

There was a long silence, except, of course, for Sora's soft snoring.

" No, Kai, don't send him back..."

Kairi gasped, and glanced up, spotting Eiko beside Tifa,

" Eiko--"

" He travelled all this way... I mean... granted it was about 10 feet... but still...! Don't make his effort be a waste!"

Tifa smiled, nodding shortly,

" She's right, you know. Forget about Quistis's rules. Be with him, Kairi. Besides, I doubt it'd do him any good to go back to his room... since he still would be without you."

Kairi blushed, and bit her thumbnail, trying hard not to smile as she gazed down at him. Then, sighing, she pulled back the covers on his bed, and climbed in beside him,

" All right...you lazy bum..."

Eiko squealed softly, and clapped her hands together,

" Yay!"

Almost immediately, Tifa spun around on her, and placed a hand to her lips,

" Shhsh! You'll wake him up!"

She then glanced back at Kairi and winked, shooting her a grin as she ushered Eiko back inside the room,

" Now... don't get too loud, you two!"

Kairi blushed feverishly, and buried her face in Sora's chest as Tifa shut the door,

" Ughh... shoot me now."

* * *

Riku sighed as he stepped out of the room and into the hall. Glancing to his left, he smiled. There lay Sora and Kairi on the floor, both of them sound asleep in each other's arms. His smile soon faded as an ebony-haired woman entered his mind, giggling at him playfully,

_' " Don't you just want to stay here forever?"'_

_--12 years ago--_

_I smiled as she laid her head down on my chest, and put my arm around her, tracing circles into her bare back with my fingers,_

_" It would be nice."_

_" Then why don't we?"_

_This made me laugh. She was still as child-like as ever,_

_" Because... we can't."_

_I sat up, and glanced back at her with a smile,_

_" Though... seeing as I don't have to leave until 7... we could stay here a bit longer."_

_She smiled, giggling softly as she pulled me back down beside her. I shook my head, laughing softly,_

_" Is that all you ever do?"_

_" What?"_

_" Giggle... you seem to like doing that."_

_" Hmm... maybe I do, maybe I don't. You'll have to find that out for yourself, won't you?"_

_" I guess so... and I know the perfect way to do just that...!"_

_" Riku! Riku, stop that!"_

_----_

Riku sighed sadly, and shook his head as he trudged quietly on down the hall. What he didn't know was that a certain raven-haired woman had been watching him from the doorway down the hall. Tifa sighed as she stepped out into the dark corridor, and cocked her head to the side sadly,

" Riku..."

Taking a deep breath, she quietly padded down the hallway after him...

* * *

Leon stood in the darkness of the library, gazing down at a picture in his hand. It was of the six of them; Cid, Aerith, Yuffie, Cloud, Hikari, and himself. Hikari had been five at the time... it had been before everything went so horribly wrong...

_" Squall!"_

--_29 years ago--_

_I groaned, turning just in time to have Yuffie collide with my chest. I fell backward, smacking my head against the grassy turf. The little 8-year-old giggled, and pushed herself up, placing both fists on her hips,_

_" You should be more careful, y'know."_

_Growling, I rubbed my head painfully,_

_" Right... I'll do that."_

_" Are you okay, Mr. Squall?"_

_I smiled, seeing Hikari come scampering after Yuffie. The two were like sisters. Hikari was the sweet little sister, who had a care in her heart for everyone. She was especially partial to Cloud and I, mainly because we were the ones who had to look after her the most. The only one who had to look after her more was Aerith, and that was because Aerith was the one who tended to the flowers. Hikari loved flowers. If she was ever lost, that was where we'd go first. _

_Yuffie, on the otherhand, was the bratty older sister. She tended to push Hikari around a lot, leave her out of things sometimes, and yell at her for no apparent reason other then, ' She broke my ninja star!' It made the poor little girl cry, and then Yuffie would reluctantly go and apologise, and Hikari would act as though nothing had ever happened between them. I nodded, patting the little ebony-haired girl on the head,_

_" I'm fine, Hikari."_

_" That's good... here!"_

_She handed me a white lily, and I laughed, taking it kindly,_

_" Why, thank you."_

_" It's from Aerith!"_

_I coughed then, trying hard not to blush,_

_" R-Really? It is, huh?"_

_She nodded, giggling,_

_" Yep! Isn't it purdy?"_

_" It's beautiful."_

_Yuffie growled, placng both hands on her hips,_

_" All right! All right! Enough lovey-dovey stuff, already! I'm gonna be sick."_

_We all heard coughing in the distance, and Hikari turned around, gasping softly. There was Cloud, coughing violently as he leaned against the nearby building. He hadn't been well as a child; no doctor could ever figure out why. It wasn't until years later that he was finally well again._

_" Cloud!"_

_Hikari quickly trotted over to him, and lightly touched his arm,_

_" Cloud, are you okay?"_

_The 13-year-old smiled as we came over to him, and weakly pushed himself upright,_

_" I'm fine."_

_I frowned, folding my arms sternly,_

_" You shouldn't be out here, Cloud. You know what the doctor said--"_

_" Well, I don't care what the doctor said! I'm sick of staying inside and doing nothing!"_

_He began to cough again, this time more violently, and Hikari gasped, her eyes welling up with tears. She never liked it when Cloud was sick, and neither did I._

_" Cloud!"_

_We all turned to see Aerith running our way, her flower basket on her arm. Cloud blushed as she ran to him, placing her hand on his forehead,_

_" Oh, you're burning up! You shouldn't be out here...I'll help you back to bed."_

_" O-Okay."_

_Yuffie and Hikari giggled as she led him away, and I groaned, my eyebrow twitching in aggravation,_

_" Of course he'll listen... when the advice comes from a pretty girl."_

_Hikari blushed, giggling as she grabbed hold of my hand,_

_" Squall? Do you think Aerith and Cloud will get married someday?"_

_" Hmm... maybe. It's possible--"_

_----_

" Leon?"

The stoic brunette glanced up, sighing deeply as Quistis stepped toward him,

" Oh... it's just you."

There was a long silence between them, and Quistis sighed, noting the picture in his hand,

" You're thinking about them... aren't you?"

" It's hard not to... and you say Hikari's gone as well?"

The blonde-haired woman nodded reluctantly,

" Y-Yes... she died ten years ago--"

" I know the circumstances already... I was there when you talked to them, remember."

" Yes."

Another long silence. Sighing, Leon set the picture back down on the desk,

" Why does it have to be this way, Quistis?"

She glanced up at him with a frown, her sapphire contacts shimmering in the dim light of the moon that poured in through the nearby windows,

" What way, sir?"

Sighing, he raised his hand to his head, and rubbed at his eyes sorely,

" I should've been able to save them... at the very least, I should've been able to save Cloud. He was right there... but I couldn't do a da$# thing for him. And now he's dead... because of me."

" It isn't your fault, Leon. You had no control over--"

" But I could've saved him... he wasn't too far..."

Gritting his teeth, Leon slammed his fist down on the desk in front of him, knocking the picture over,

" I lost him once before...29 years ago ... but this time he can never comeback..."

_" ...none of them can."_

* * *

He pushed open the front doors, and glanced around the place with a frown. It looked as though it were abandoned. Clenching his fists tightly, he stepped inside, the pant skirt around his waist flapping as he walked,

" Leon?"

_

* * *

__" Leon?"_

The 46-year-old straightened, his eyes wide in shock. Quistis frowned, glancing up at him in surprise,

" Sir?"

Leon straightened, his legs beginning to weaken,

" Was that... was that voice I heard...?"

There was a long silence, and he sighed, rubbing his temples,

" I must... I must just be hearing things--"

_" Aerith?"_

He gasped, grabbing fistfuls of hair,

" I--"

Quistis straightened, glancing toward the door,

" It came from the entry hall."

He glanced over at the girl, his eyes wide,

" You... you heard it, too?"

_" Yuffie?"_

She nodded shortly,

" I definately heard that."

Leon took in a deep breath and glanced at the door, quickly running toward it...

* * *

Riku sighed as he reached the Lift Stop, and scratched his head, groaning in irritation,

" Eeggh... not these things again."

" Riku?"

Spinning on his heel, Riku straightened, frowning slightly,

" Tifa? Aren't you supposed to be--?"

" Aren't you?"

The silver-haired man sighed, lowering his head. Tifa smiled then, folding her arms as she walked over to him,

" I couldn't sleep, just so you know."

" Me neither."

There was a silence between them, and Tifa coughed, sighing deeply,

" Riku, listen... there's something I need to say--"

" I'm sorry."

The raven-haired women frowned in confusion, shooting him an incredulous glare,

" Huh?"

Sighing, Riku kept his head bowed,

" I'm sorry... I should've told Tobi about you and Barret. I just couldn't under the circumstances. I... I was afraid that Ansem might've been able to find us if I were to tell him anything. It was paranoia that kept him from knowing the truth, and I'm sorry."

He then glanced over at her, a sad expression on his face,

" It looks like it didn't do much good, anyway, though... she's still..."

He silenced for a moment, then glanced back up at her with a sigh,

" Is that what you were going to ask about? Why I never told him?"

The mahogany-eyed woman blinked, scratching her head sheepishly as she blushed,

" U-Uh, yeah! That's exactly what it was! Wow, since when did you become a mind reader, huh?"

They both stepped onto the lift, and Tifa tensed a little, glancing up at him silently. She noted the sadness in his face... the dimming glow in his eyes,

_' Those beautiful aqua eyes...'_

She jolted forward suddenly as the lift stopped, nearly falling,

" Whoa!"

" Careful!"

Riku stepped around her quickly to catch her, and she smacked into his chest, blushing feverishly. Smiling sheepishly, she pulled away from him, turning her gaze away,

" Th-Thank you..."

He smiled, letting her step off the lift first,

" Anytime."

Her blush darkened, and she quickly turned away from him, starting down the hall. They reached the library in a matter of minutes, and she smiled as they entered,

" You know... this is my first time being in a library since he died."

" Since who died?"

Sighing, she ran her fingers over the books, her eyes filled with deep sadness,

" Zack."

Riku straightened, clenching his fists tightly,

" Zack is--"

" It happened a few years after you left. I was 20. I was at the library, volunteering for a children's reading session... when I got a call from Barret. Zack was going to be in town... and he was stationed in Kalm... I went out to see him... andhewas caught in theworld split--"

" World split...? What world split?"

The raven-haired woman glanced over at him, sighing deeply,

" The planet... something was happening to it. SOLDIER was sent out to investigate... and then the world split apart. Kalm... andtheMystic Forestbroke away from the main planet and drifted off into space. No one knows why or how it happened... all we know is that it did and Zack was..."

Sighing deeply she shot him a smile, a tear streaming down her cheek,

" Well, can't dwell on the past now, can we--"

_" Who are you?"_

_" What're you talking about? Don't you recognise me--?"_

_" I said, who are you?"_

They both straightened, and quickly rushed out into the entry hall. Tifa gasped as they reached the stairs, her heart freezing in it's chest,

" It can't be..."

* * *

Sora sat up quickly at the sound of echoed shouting, raising an eyebrow as he glanced down beside him to find Kairi,

_' When did...?'_

The ruby-haired woman stirred at the sound of loud stomping down the hall, and sat up, Barret fleeing from her sight,

" What's going on?"

Sora shook his head and stood, walking a ways down the hall,

" I don't know..."

Grabbing hold of his hand, Kairi followed Sora toward the shouts, her heart racing wildly,

_' What's going on? Please, oh, please... don't put us in danger.'_

* * *

Tobi yawned as he awoke, raising an eyebrow at the sight of a nearly empty room,

" Huh?"

He glanced down beside him at Masao, who was now sitting straight up on the bed. His eyes were wide, and his little nose wheezed with every breath, worrying the raven-haired boy,

" Masao? You all right?"

" The wolf is here..."

Tobi frowned, shaking his head in confusion,

" What wolf?"

" The wolf in sheep's clothing."

The 16-year-old straightened, and climbed off of the bed, Masao scampering after him as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Irvine, and Barretreached the hall in a matter of minutes, and Barret gasped, his eyes wide,

" I don't believe it..."

Tifa set her hand at her heart, slowly descending the steps one at a time. The blonde man at the centre of the floor looked to her, his glowing, sapphire eyes widening at the sight of her,

" Tifa...?

She stopped, her breath short in her chest,

" Cloud... is it really you?"

Riku quickly stepped in front of her, drawing Souleater to his side,

" No, Tifa."

The raven-haired woman shook her head, her joyous tears streaming from confused eyes,

" What? What're you doing--?"

Riku glanced over at Leon, who was already out on the floor,

" Leon, be careful...he can change into whomever you want to see..."

The blonde man frowned, tensing cautiously,

" What? What are you talking about--?"

" I'll ask you again," Leon snarled, his heart quaking angrily,

" Who are you?"

Glancing back and forth between Riku and Leon, the man sighed,

" This must be some kind of joke..."

" It's no joke," Riku hissed, stepping toward him,

" Especially when you decide to play dress up as the dead."

He shook his head, his spiked hair fluttering softly with the movement,

" Dead... what's going on here? Where's Aerith and Yuffie?"

" They died years ago," Leon said sternly, his rage burning strong,

" And so didCloud. But I'm sure you knew that didn't you?"

The blonde man gasped, his eyes now sorrowfully wide,

" D-Died?"

Tifa stepped down onto the floor, trying to get past Riku and Leon,

" Stop, leave him alone!"

The blonde man stepped forward a bit, quickly halting as Leon raised his blade at level with his chest,

" Don't move."

Riku grabbed hold of Tifa this time so that she couldn't get any closer,

" Tifa, stay back, it's not safe--"

" What're you talking about? That IS Cloud! He's the most gentle person I know!"

" He isn't Cloud," Leon scowled, looking the man over,

" Cloud would be years older by now... this man is just a sick imposter. Cloud is dead."

The blonde man shook his head, his eyes glowing softly in pain, and confusion,

" What are you talking about, Leon? It's me, Cloud!"

" Shut up."

Leon jabbed the Gunblade at him, his sapphire eyes burning with hatred,

" I don't want to hear anymore of your lies... now tell me... who the He$# are you?"

" What's going on?"

They all turned at that moment, to see Tobi walking toward them in confusion. His plaid shirt flapped as he strode up to them, and Riku cursed, shaking his head,

" Kid, stay back!"

"Cloud's" eyes widened and he charged forward suddenly, catching both Leon and Riku off guard. He drew his sword, letting out an angered cry,

" You ba$+a$#!"

He was too fast for anyone to catch...

Riku's eyes widened as he helplessly watched the blade of this monster's sword tear through his son's body, and he let out a cry, the boy's blood drenching the floor,

" NO!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the hold up lol. I've been a bit busy with school work. (stupid research papers xx). Anywho, I have no clue when I'll be able to post another chapter, as my research paper is due in a few weeks. Bob help me. O.O**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

" NO!"

Leon cursed, as the boy collapsed back onto the floor, and ran at the blonde man. The man's eyes widened as he turned around, unable to react as Leon's blade plunged deep into his chest. Leon then shot him nearly 10 feet away with a blast from a fireball, his fists clenched tightly in anger,

" That's what you get... for defacing my friend's memory, you son of a--"

" TOBI!"

Riku knelt down beside the boy, dropping Souleater in the process. Quickly, he drew Tobi up into his arms, his eyes filling with tears,

" Tobi! Tobi, no! You can't... not now! Tobi, c'mon!"

The boy's aqua eyes fluttered open, and he coughed painfully, blood splattering on his face,

" D...Dad?"

" Yeah, I'm right here..."

Sora's eyes widened as he stepped forward,

_' How could this happen...? Tobi... what...?'_

Just then, something, or more like someone, nearby caught his eye.

Riku placed a hand on the boy's wound, and gulped back his tears,

" Don't worry, kid... don't worry, I won't let you die..."

Tobi glanced down tiredly at Riku's hand, coughing up another glob of blood,

" Dad... what--?"

" Shhshh... don't talk right now, all right? Just save your strength..."

A soft green light began to spiral down from Riku's hand and into the boy's chest, making both of them wince. A cooling sensation rushed through Tobi's body, and the boy shut his eyes as the wound closed up, too tired to stay awake any longer. Riku groaned, his heart beating rapidly against his chest as he continued to pour out the dark energy into the boy. It was the only way he knew how to save him... and he wouldn't let the only family he had left die.

" Riku...? What're you...?"

The silver-haired man opened his eyes, and glanced fearfully over toward the stairwell. Their stood the raven-haired boy, his eyes wide in fright and confusion... and he stood beside Masao. Tifa gasped, quickly crying out,

" Riku!"

Riku turned back to the boy in his arms, and grunted, the twin blades of a souba now cutting through his shoulder. In his arms was none other then,

" Guess who?"

Kadaj leapt away from him quickly, jerking the souba out of Riku's shoulder at an angle as to cause him further pain. The silver-haired man fell forward, barely catching himself as he nearly fell face first into the floor. Kadaj cackled at this, turning slightly as he heard a cry from behind him,

" Riku!"

Tobi leapt over the banister, and charged straight for the snake-eyed foe, his fist raised in the air,

" YOU Ba$+a$#!"

Kadaj simply smirked at this, and held out a hand toward the boy, grinning,

" Play time's over, kiddies."

A large, blue beam shot out from Kadaj's hand, and Tobi halted gasping as it connected with his chest. It burned the front of his blue, night shirt away, and the rest fell to the ground as he skidded backward, slamming into wall above the fountain. He then fell forward into the fountain, and coughed furiously as he pushed himself up. Kadaj strode over to him, cackling as he pulled him up by the neck, and slammed him into the wall,

" What a shame it is, isn't it... _Leon_?"

Leon's eyes were wide in shock, his limbs were frozen solid... what was going on? Kadaj smirked as he tightened his grip on the boy's throat, beginning to strangle the life from him,

" The very person you thought the imposter... turned out to be the friend you'd lost long ago. And now you've killed him..."

Tobi coughed as his silver-haired assailant tightened his grip, blocking all air flow. Kadaj began to cackle, and he raised up his souba, his cat-like eyes widening in crazed amusement,

" Just as I'm about to kill _this_ poor soul..."

Leon turned toward the blonde man's body, his eyes wide as he fell to his knees,

" Cl...Cloud?"

He dropped the Gunblade, completely in shock at the blood that now covered it's steel. Again, Kadaj cackled, and he cocked his head to the side, the boy in his grasp beginning to lose consciousness,

" Pity... it would've been a nice reunion for you both..."

* * *

Tobi's eyelids began to flutter as he heaved futily. No matter how hard he tried, the air would never reach his lungs. Everything was so cloudy now... he couldn't even see the man's face. Suddenly, a brilliant light appeared before him, as did the gentle face of an ebony-haired woman,

_' " Tobi..."'_

His eyes completely shut... he lost his grip on the stranger's arm.

_' " Tobi... you have to fight him... don't let him win."'_

A hand laced in his, and he frowned, unable to open his eyes,

" M...Mom?"

_' " If he loses you... he'll be sad."'_

The boy frowned weakly, his mind beginning to fade,

_' Who...Riku...?'_

* * *

" You get off'a him now!"

Barret growled, his mechanical arm changing into a gun. He aimed his gunarm at Kadaj, his mahogany eyes narrowing,

" I said, ' Drop him'!"

The silver-haired man smirked, cackling viciously as he turned his gaze toward the others,

" And I'm saying, ' Shut up'..."

A strong gust of wind hit them, and Barret grunted, stumbling back a bit. Irvine rushed forward and caught him, nearly falling back himself,

" Gotcha, Tubs!"

" Don't...call me Tubs!"

The two of them then flew backward, unable to keep their balance any longer. Sora cursed, and pulled Kairi down beside him as they hid behind the banister. Masao screamed as he ran to his mother, the howling winds too loud for him,

" Mommy!"

Kairi latched onto him quickly, squeezing him tightly,

" It's all right, sweetheart! Don't be scared!"

" Kairi."

She glanced up at Sora, her hair battering wildly across her face. Sora frowned, his solid black, hooded, t-shirt battering violently against him as he stood,

" Watch him."

He then summoned the Keyblade, and she gasped, watching him leap over the banister,

" Sora!"

Sora hit the ground, and paused for a moment, almost waiting for something to happen. He then raised up, slightly relieved,

_' No pain.'_

He charged at Kadaj...

* * *

Riku groaned as he pushed himself up, Souleater in hand. He clamped a hand over the wound in his shoulder, and grunted, glancing up at Kadaj. Tobi was in his firm grasp... and the boy was no longer conscious,

" Kid... Kid!"

He started forward, but then stopped, a strange vision shooting through his mind. It was the boy from before... the one who looked like Tobi, but with blue skin and red hair... and a tail. The boy was lying on the ground... lying in a pool of blood. Suddenly, Riku found himself in an entirely different place...

----

_I was in... I was in an alleyway. This alley looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't quite place it. On the ground before me was the strange boy from before. It seemed he had been speared straight through the chest. I gasped, jumping at the sound of a cry from nearby,_

_" TOBI!"_

_When I glanced over, I saw **him**. The man who I'd seen before in my dreams... the one who, when Hikari was still alive..._

_' " Do not let go of her hand."'_

_He knelt down beside the boy, and lifted him into his arms. His voice seemed choked, as the boy's mumbled words ceased, and he lowered his head, crying out,_

_" Kid? KID!"_

_----_

Riku snapped back to reality upon hearing a loud cry, and he glanced up, cursing loudly as he witnessed Sora charging for Kadaj,

" Sora, wait!"

The brunette let out a loud cry, the Keyblade at his side as he ran. He wouldn't let Tobi die... he had to do something! Kadaj merely smiled, and began to laugh softly,

" You fool."

The brunette raised his Keyblade to strike Kadaj, his eyes filled with fiery rage... and then he stopped. His eyes widened to twice his size as he froze, and the Keyblade fell from his grasp. It hit the floor with a loud clang. Dropping to his knees, he clasped a hand tightly to his chest. His heart was pounding so violently that he was sure it would explode. Kairi's eyes widened as she stood, Masao in her arms,

" SORA!"

Kadaj grinned, and turned back to the boy in his grasp,

" Pity. It's looks like he's stopped breathing."

Riku grunted, and pushed himself to his feet, his eyes wide in horror,

" Tobi... TO--"

" YOU SON OF A BI+$#!"

The silver-haired man gasped as he glanced over to see Tifa charging up from behind him. Her eyes were filled with sparkling tears as she ran at Kadaj, her fist raised to strike,

" BA$+A$#!"

Kadaj dropped the boy with a cackle, and leapt away, smirking as the woman's fist met the wall. It shattered the bones, and she let out a scream, turning to him with a deadly glare in her eyes. Again, she charged him, and he sighed, raising his palm up to her. It began to glow a brilliant blue in colour.

A beam then shot out of his hand, barrelling straight for her. She cursed, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. Riku cursed, running for her quickly,

" Tifa!"

Tifa came to a halt, and brought up her arms for protection. It wouldn't be enough. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact...

" TIFA!"

* * *

Tobi coughed violently, his hair dripping as he pushed himself out of the water. He groaned, and opened his eyes, glancing nearby at Sora. The man was lying still on the floor, his skin covered in sweat. He could faintly hear Kairi screaming from nearby... as well as Irvine,

" Sora...! Please...go I need... get to him!...hurt!"

" It's...gerous, righ...now! You ain...headi...there!"

"...FA!"

Groaning, he slowly turned his head, and glanced out at the battle. That man... the one who'd attacked him was now aiming to fire off a blast at Tifa. Riku was rushing toward her. Tobi stood, placing a hand over his burns as he cursed,

_' Da$$#+... there's nothing I can do!'_

He spotted the blonde man from before lying on the ground behind Kadaj, and that man Leon was knelt beside him. He seemed to be in a trance. His focus came back to Tifa then, and his vision blurred; the world around him fading to white...

* * *

" TIFA!"

The woman brought her hands up in protection, waiting for the impact. She heard it collide with something seconds later... but felt nothing. Confused, she opened her eyes, and gasped; gaping wide-eyed at the man standing before her. He glanced back at her, his sapphire eyes glowing softly,

" Are you all right?"

She nodded, her whole self in a state of shock,

" I-I'm... fine."

He nodded, then brought his sword back down beside him. Smoke from Kadaj's energy beam rose from it, and it was now covered in scorch marks. He glared at Kadaj angrily, sensing Riku rushing up behind them,

" Take her someplace safe."

The silver-haired man nodded, and grabbed her by the wrist, leading her away. She glanced back at the blonde-haired man, still startled,

_' Cloud...?'_

* * *

He fell back into the water, the white in his hair fading away. Exhausted, he closed his eyes, his thoughts quickly fading as he fell asleep,

_' What's..happen...ing... to...?"_

His eyes closed then, the irises once again glowing a sea green in colour.

* * *

Riku cursed as he and Tifa headed to the fountain, and he let her go, stepping into the water. He knelt down quickly, and pulled Tobi out,

" Kid!"

Tifa knelt down beside Sora, then glanced over toward the stairs. Kairi was in a struggle with Irvine, a struggle which she ultimately one. The ruby-haired woman barrelled down the steps, Masao at her heels,

" SORA!"

She fell to her knees upon reaching them, and placed a hand on his back,

" Sora! Sora?"

He felt strange. Touching a hand to his face, she gasped. It was covered in sweat,

" He's burning up!"

Masao sniffled as he sat down beside his father, touching a hand to his,

" Daddy--"

The little boy then froze, and Kairi glanced down at him, gasping softly,

" Ma-Masao? Masao!"

Tifa straightened as she watched the boy's face. It was as though he were locked in a trance. Almost as if he were seeing something that wasn't there...

----

_I was in a long hallway. There were people all around me... I don't know who. I spotted Uncle Tidus in the crowd. He was standing next to Mommy, and there was a weird man beside her with bright orange hair. It looked really funny. Mr. Riku and Aunt Selphie were nearby. It was weird, but they all seemed like kids to me. I've never seen them so young before. Mommy screamed suddenly, and Uncle Tidus and the weird man grabbed her. The other kids backed away some, a lot of them screaming, too. Mommy's eyes were welling with tears,_

_" SORA!"_

_I turned around. Wasn't that...? And there was Daddy. He and a weird, black haired boy had been fighting. The boy had bright blue eyes, and an evil grin on his face. Daddy's face had gone pale. The mean-looking boy had hurt Daddy...with a shiny, silver knife. Suddenly, Daddy jumped on the boy and pushed him down. He slammed him into the floor a lot. He was screaming real loud,_

_" AS I WAS SAYING! If you so much as even look at her, I swear before God and all these people, that I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"_

_I frowned, then. Suddenly, all the people were gone, and Daddy didn't look so young anymore. He was back to normal. I glanced back, to see that Mommy, Aunt Selphie, Uncle Tidus, and Mr. Riku were back to normal, too. The weird man was gone, though. And so was the mean boy. I turned back to look at Daddy, gasping softly. He just stood there, staring out into space. Glancing down, I noticed something really strange. Daddy's left leg had turned to glass..._

_----_

Kadaj snarled, clenching his fists tightly,

" What the he$#...?"

The silver-haired man then glanced toward the fountain, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Tobi in Riku's arms,

" That boy..."

He turned in their direction, cursing softly as a large blade fell before him,

" You're not going anywhere."

He turned his cat-like eyes on Cloud, smirking like a snake,

" Oh, I'm not?"

The young man glared at Cloud for a few moments, his soul-piercing gaze triggering something within the blonde-haired man. Falling to his knees, he grabbed hold of his arm, cursing. Tifa tensed, gasping as he fell down in pain,

" Cloud!"

Kadaj snickered as he glared down at the pain-ridden man,

" You saw it... didn't you? Mother's gift to me."

Cloud grunted, and weakly raised his sapphire gaze to meet the silver-haired snake's. The young man let out a cackle as the blonde lowered his head, and he turned back in Tobi's direction,

" And now..."

Tifa glanced over at Riku as Kadaj began to come forward, her mahogany eyes glimmering with worry. Riku's frown darkened, and he gently laid Tobi down on the floor. He summoned Souleater back to his hand.

Kadaj shrugged, his silvery locks fluttering at his face as he walked,

" It won't do you any good, puppet. There's no way you can defeat me. Mother's power is far too strong."

Riku clenched his fist tightly around Souleater's handle,

" I don't care about you or how strong you're _mommy _is... you won't lay a hand on him."

Tifa smiled slightly, turning her attention back toward the silver-haired assailant before them. Kadaj snarled at Riku's remark, and raised a palm to him,

" You're going to regret that, _puppet._"

" No, he isn't."

Kadaj cursed, letting out a soft yelp as he felt to his knees. A strong blast of heat had just smashed into his back, melting the leather cloth of his coat to his skin. Snarling, he glanced back to see that Leon was now on his feet, Gunblade drawn, and smoking,

" Get out of here. Before you're more than just a 'little singed'."

The cat-eyed man smirked, sneering at him,

" You think a burn is all it takes to get rid of me--?"

" You heard the man."

Kadaj gasped upon glancing back, finding himself staring down the barrel of a gun. Barret narrowed his eyes at the cat-eyed man,

" You lucky I'm nice... if you hadn't been just a kid, I would'a blown off yo' head by now."

Hissing, Kadaj stood slowly, Barret's gun arm rising with him. He cackled, shrugging slightly,

" I suppose... I can let you go this time, _puppet_. But remember... next time, things won't be so easy for you!"

Kadaj cut his arm through the air, so fast that the group barely realised that he had disappeared until a moments afterward. Tifa frowned, standing cautiously,

" Where... where did he go?"

" He isn't here now."

She turned to Cloud, her mahogany eyes filling with relief as he continued,

" His presence... it's left this place."

There was a long, awkward silence among them, Irvine at last letting out a sigh in relief,

" Phew! It's good to know that he's gone for now. So, whaddya say we all go back to our rooms now? Looks like we all could use a little sleep!"

He then strode over to Kairi, and grabbed Sora by the arm, hoisting him over his shoulder,

" Come on now, missy. We've gotta get him fixed up."

Kairi tiredly smiled, still filled with worry about her husband,

" Thank you, Irvine."

Riku sighed, lifting Tobi into his arms silently. He glanced back at Tifa, a strange sort of pain filling his heart as she headed over to Cloud.

The raven-haired woman smiled, placing a hand on her heart,

" It's really you, then... after all this time?"

Cloud glanced up at her, then, seeing Leon behind her, turned away,

" Yeah."

Quietly, he headed back for the entrance. Tifa gasped, straightening as he headed out the doors,

" Cloud...!"

Barret placed a hand on her shoulder, sighing deeply,

" He ain't in a good place right now, Tifa... let's just let him think a while."

The 30-year-old glanced back at him, nodding reluctantly as they headed up the stairs. Leon, his head lowered in guilt, headed back up the stairs and into the library, brushing past Quistis as he exited the entrance hall. The blonde sighed deeply, and closed her eyes,

" Leon..."

" Hi!"

Quistis jumped, glancing back down at the fountain. There stood Masao, his face bright as he smiled. He was staring straight ahead, at the empty air before him,

" What's your name?"

* * *

Kadaj grunted, groaning as he pushed himself down the hall, 

" Da$#..."

His eyes narrowed as he stopped, and he slammed a fist against the wall,

" Da$#! That boy... he's stronger than I thought."

The silver-haired youth than grunted, the pain caused by his burns and the fatigue he had acquired from many sleepless nights finally sinking in as he collapsed to the ground. He groaned, beginning to dream,

_" Mother..."_

----

_" I found them on the outskirts of town, Master. They need a place to stay."_

_A man with a flowing, blonde ponytail had said. Ansem stood before him, and sighed deeply,_

_" Zero, Zero, Zero... always taking in more children. Your kind... "heart"... will get you nowhere fast--"_

_" I know, sir," Zero had replied, lowering his head,_

_" I was... hoping we could train them."_

_He then turned to us, Yazoo and I, a strange gleam in his eye. It was... kindness._

_--_

_" So, what have you two always wanted... something you thought you could never have, hm?"_

_We were sitting in a bedroom. Zero was smiling down at us, another young boy beside him. His name was Darien, from what I recall. Yazoo and I didn't even need to look at each other. We were both after the same thing,_

_" A family."_

_-Flash-_

_A young Axel ran into the room, panting heavily. His face was pale, and it almost looked as though he were crying,_

_" My sister! She's missing! Please, help me find my sister!"_

_-Flash-_

_" They're so pretty..."_

_I glanced over at the tiny blonde, indifferent to the scenery,_

_" What?"_

_She glanced over at me, her frail frame contradicting her sunny dispostion,_

_" The waterfalls. I always love watching them, don't you?"_

_----_

Kadaj groaned, a tear spilling from his eye as he lay there, unconscious,

" 'Chine..."

* * *

" Tobi! Uggh... da$$#+. I mean, Tobias! Where are you?" 

Lakchine sighed as she came to a halt in the middle of a bustling street. She glanced about, sighing deeply,

" If only the sunshined a little more around here... then I could spot the little rain cloud over his head--hm?"

She glanced behind her, a hand clamping down on her shoulder. Who she saw made her scream in terror,

" NO! No, not you, again! Please don't make me watch anymore kinky sex, I swear I'll do what you--"

The cloaked man suddenly fell forward, and she screamed again, catching him in her arms,

" Hey!"

She lowered him to the ground, her face paling as she spotted the terrible wound in his abdomen. Other gashes marred the rest of his body, and she looked to his now-visible face, gasping in shock,

" It's...you."

* * *

" There. He should be gettin' better soon." 

Kairi sighed as she sat at Sora's bedside, and she turned to Irvine, smiling,

" Thank you..."

" No problemo, little lady. It was nothing."

Barret stood beside him, frowning as he looked down at the ailing man,

" It's that wound from before... isn't it?"

Kairi sighed deeply, lowering her head,

" Yes... Three years ago, Sora was shot by my ex-fiancé. He was out... in a coma for nearly an entire year, and the wound... it won't heal itself."

Irvine folded his arms, frowning sadly as he gazed down at Sora,

" Why the he$# would anybody... even an ex-fiancé... why would they do that?"

" He wanted Daddy dead."

The three glanced down at Masao, who was now sitting next to his father on the bed. The tiny boy was staring straight ahead, once again in a trance,

" A bad man told him... that he would gain power. He'd gain power if he killed Daddy."

Kairi gasped, and gently grabbed hold of the boy's hand,

" Who was this man, sweetheart? What was his name?"

The boy stared straight ahead, silent for a moment. He then yawned, and curled up next to his father, smiling,

" Sleepy time..."

The ruby-haired woman straightened, frowning as her son fell fast asleep in just a matter of seconds. Barret chuckled softly, folding his arms as he gazed down at them both,

" Aww... ain't that cute."

Kairi stood then, biting at her thumbnail,

" He knew... he knew that man's name..."

" Maybe," Irvine said, folding his arms as he leaned back against the nearby wall,

" Or maybe he's just as clueless as we are."

The cowboy then glanced back down at the immobile Keybearer, sighing deeply,

" In any case... I just hope he gets better and fast. I can tell things around here are about to get pretty ugly... and we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Kairi took in a deep breath as she glanced over at Irvine, then turned back to Sora, gulping harshly. The man was mumbling in his feverish sleep,

" ...T...To...bi."

* * *

Riku sighed as he tucked the boy in, taking a deep breath as he stepped back from the bed, 

" There..."

He frowned, flashes of the past filing through his mind. Hikari using Floral Fatale... and how similar Tobi's strange, new power compared to it. He clenched his fist tightly, narrowing his eyes,

_' No...'_

" Riku?"

The silver-haired man jumped as a hand fell onto his shoulder, and he glanced back quickly, sighing in relief,

" Oh... Tifa."

The raven-haired woman sighed, sitting down at the boy's bedside. She placed a hand on the 16-year-old's cheek, and took a deep breath,

" How is he?"

" He seems to be fine. He's just sleeping for now."

Tifa nodded, smiling slightly,

" That's good."

There was a long silence between them, until Tifa glanced back at Riku, a sweet smile on her face,

" I wonder what he's dreaming about..."

Riku sighed, turning his gaze back to his sleeping son,

_' I wonder...'_

----

_" Kae?"_

_I sighed, walking up to her cautiously. It was the first time I'd been back in school since the shooting. Nearly 6 months had gone by... The auburn-haired girl, dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top, had her head bowed as she turned to me slowly,_

_" Tobi, I... I don't know how to say this... but--"_

_" I," I knew what she was going to say... I already knew. So I attempted to stall her, at least for a little longer,_

_" I have your birthday present Kae... here."_

_I handed her the tiny box, and she looked at it with tired eyes. She sighed deeply, her voice beginning to choke up as she whispered softly,_

_" Tobi--"_

_" Please... just open it."_

_After a silent moment or two, she took the box from my hand, and with a shaky grip untied the ruby ribbon. Her hand still jittering, she pulled off the gray box lid, her eyes filling with tears. Inside was a hemp choker with one cowrie shell strung on it... a necklace she'd wanted since we were kids._

_" You remember...? The one from the festival? I told you I'd get it for you... and I-I did. I ran home really quick... and I bought it for you when you weren't looking. I put it in my dresser drawer... to save it for your birthday... but then... but then my mom died... and I forgot all about it. I just found it a few days ago... and I figured that now would be... as good a time as any to give it to you--"_

_" I can't accept this."_

_I straightened, my eyes filled with tears as I looked to her,_

_" What...?"_

_The now 13-year-old sniffled, wiping her eyes as she handed it back to me,_

_" I... I can't accept this. Take it back, please--"_

_" But it's your birthday present!"_

_" I can't take it, Tobi! Please... please just take it back."_

_I lowered my head, still refusing to take it from her hand,_

_" Why, Kae... why don't you want it?"_

_She was sobbing now,_

_" Because... Tobi..."_

_It was silent for a while, the only sound being the thunder booming overhead. The girl hiccupped, not even bothering to wipe her eyes as she slammed the box to my chest,_

_" I can't... I can't see you anymore."_

_She then turned and ran from me, a steady rain beginning to pour across the island chain. I watched her in a silent shock as she ran, my heart tearing in two. This girl... this girl who I had loved ever since the day we met... this girl now hated me... and it was all my fault. Falling to my knees, I glanced down at the cowrie shell choker now sinking in the mud, and I plucked it from the soil, pulling it to my chest. I then lowered my head and cried..._

_----_

* * *

Masao yawned as he awoke to a dimlit room. He sat up, rubbing his eyes of sleep and glanced around, 

" Huh?"

He was in bed beside his father, his mother sleeping in a chair nearby. Tidus was still asleep at the foot of the bed. It must've only been a few hours since he'd met that lady. Upon hearing a giggle, he turned and smiled, seeing a flash of pink breeze past the door,

" Flower lady?"

The little boy hopped off of the bed, scampering through th open door and out into the hall. He gazed down the corridor in the direction the lady had been going, occasionally spotting an apparition dressed in pink dancing across the floor. This made him smile, and he quickly followed after her...

* * *

Leon sighed as he stepped into the gardens of Hollow Bastion, gulping harshly as he spotted a figure standing at the tulips. He coughed to clear his throat, stepping slowly toward the blonde-haired man, 

" That's... that's where I figured she'd like to be. In the gardens she created."

Cloud glanced up at him, his glowing, cerulean eyes shimmering sadly. He turned his gaze back to the stones... the three stones... his tone soft,

" How long...?"

The brunette stepped up beside his younger friend, sighing as he looked down at the graves,

" 19 years now... They died shortly after..."

There was a silence between them, Leon clearing his throat as he walked on past the man,

" I... I'm sorry, Cloud. I am..."

The blonde closed his eyes, his fists clenched tightly at his sides as Leon left the gardens.

After a few moments in silence, he opened his eyes again, a single tear sliding down his cheek,

" Aerith..."

_" You called?"_

He gasped softly, his eyes widening as a strange warmth enveloped him. The tear on his face was wiped away, and he lowered his head,

" Aerith--"

_" I'll always be right here... by your side."_

He again closed his eyes, and in his heart and mind, he could see the figure of a young brown-haired woman in a field of etheral tulips...

_" Forever... watching over you."_

* * *

The image of the two together, the soldier and his flower girl, brought a smile to Masao's face as he watched them from the fountain nearby.

* * *

**A/N: This will be the last chapter for awhile, cause now I really hafta focus on school. >. (just found out I'm failing Geometry. xx) So yeah...R&R please!**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

_" C'mon, Riku!"_

_----_

_**We were running... the four of us... on an endless plain...**_

_Sora turned slightly, grinning back at me as we raced. Kairi was behind us. And so was Hikari._

_**Wait... that wasn't right. The four of us were never together...**_

_I stopped suddenly, the girls running ahead of me. I gazed at Hikari as she ran by, confused by the sight of her being there. She stopped and glanced over at me, giggling,_

_" What's the matter, silly? Why did you stop?"_

_" Yeah? C'mon, Riku! What's the matter with you?"_

_**This... this place... it wasn't right...**_

_' " Not my time... not my time..."'_

_I winced, lowering my head at the sudden onslaught of whispers in my head._

_' " Not my time... it's not... not my time... time... not time... never..."'_

_Hikari frowned in concern, stepping toward me,_

_" Riku...? What is it?"_

_I shook my head, grunting softly as the voices grew louder; more persistent,_

_" Nothing... I..."_

_' " Leave... never leave...you'd never... not my time... my time... not... leave..."'_

_Sora frowned, walking up beside me,_

_" Riku? Are you all right?"_

_' " Never leave... never... time... not my... never... time... it's... time... leave... not my..."'_

_A sudden pain shot through my body and I fell to my knees, grabbing hold of my chest tightly. I heard them scream for me... calling my name... just barely. I could hardly hear them over the voices._

_' " You promised... not my time... it's not... never leave... you promised..."'_

_" Who?"_

_I cried, glancing around at my blurring surroundings,_

_" Who did I promise?"_

_**I felt myself begin to change, and I morphed back into an adult. A blindfold lay at my feet, and I frowned, glancing all around me. Kairi, Sora, and Hikari were gone... the plains and the sunset were gone... I was left with only darkness. And...**_

_There before me stood a boy. A boy with crimson hair, azure skin, and golden eyes. He wore the same coat I did, though his was free of blood stains. He looked at me with sad eyes, _

_" Riku."_

_My heart stopped._

_**'" You promised him you'd never leave."'**_

_I stood there, gazing at him silently as breath filled my lungs, his image began to fade, and a tear streamed down my face,_

_" It's not my time."_

_----_

Riku awoke with a start, his body covered in cold sweat. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide, and fearful. His throat was hard, and he reached up with a shaky hand and touched his cheek. Sure enough, he caught a tear on his fingertip. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to catch his breath,

" What the he$#... was that?"

* * *

Kairi yawned as she stirred from her seat at Sora's beside, and wiped her eyes,

" Sora?"

There was no answer. She yawned again, and stood, stepping toward the bed,

" Are you awake? How are you feel--"

The ruby-haired woman gasped, finding herself standing next to an empty bed,

" Sora?"

* * *

" You sure are determined to find this thing, aren't you?"

Sora grinned as he walked down the hall, the Keyblade hung in his belt,

" Yep!"

Irvine sighed as they walked on further, yawning a little,

" Then why don't you just go and find it yourself? Why'd you have ta drag me into it?"

" Because."

Sora stopped, his eyes downcast, as he placed a hand to his heart,

" If I went off alone... and..."

He then turned back to Irvine, a wide grin on his face,

" You know what? Maybe I just wanted company!"

Irvine nodded, a knowing smile on his face,

" Now, was that so hard to say?"

They both stopped at the foot of a grand staircase, their eyes fixed on a heart-shaped monument atop the nearest platform. The cowboy whistled, raising his hat a little as he looked at it,

" Look at that! You think maybe that's the keyhole?"

Sora nodded, something about the monument seeming familiar,

" Yeah... maybe."

He ascended the staircase, his heart beginning to pound rapidly. At first, he took no notice of it, but his heart continued to race, faster and faster, until it began to throb. He reached the top step, his eyes wide in confusion. There lay a young girl, wearing an orange-and-white-hoodie and a pair of blue jeans. Her shoes were black and gray, with a touch of white here and there. Her choppy, auburn hair lay in a ring around her head, and she didn't appear to be alive.

Sora clenched his fists tightly, and quickly ran onto the platform,

" Kae!"

As he drew closer to her, however, she disappeared, leaving only a ring in her place. Frowning, Sora knelt down and scooped the ring into his palm,

" What?"

Picking the ring up, he frowned. Inside was this inscription;

_Oathkeeper._

Upon hearing a loud creak, Sora glanced up to see that the monument was beginning to open up. He glanced back down at his hand, frowning as he found that the ring was no longer there. Irvine stepped up beside him,

" Is that it?"

The brunette nodded, walking closer as he pulled the Keyblade from his belt,

" Yeah... looks like it."

He slowly proceeded up the steps toward the giant, glowing heart, Irvine a tep behind him.

As he drew closer, he began to hear some very familiar voices,

_' " Kairi, Kairi! Open your eyes!"'_

_' " It's no use."'_

_' " Tell me... who are you?"'_

_' " And so, I shall release you now Princess..."'_

_' " Sora? Are you really? No... He can't be... I won't let him go!"'_

A sharp pain errupted through Sora's heart, and letting out a loud cry, he fell to his knees. Irvine quickly ran to the man's side,

" Sora! Sora, you all right? Talk to me!"

Gasping for air, the brunette glanced up at the keyhole and frowned, sweat accumluating on his face,

_' I know... I know this place... but how? I've never been here before!'_

With Irvine's help, he climbed to his feet and pressed forward,

" I-I'm fine. Really..."

* * *

Marucha narrowed his eyes as he gazed at the glowing orb before him. It began to flicker violently, but returned to it's normal state after a few moments. The ruddy-haired man clenched his fists tightly,

" He's beginning to resist..."

* * *

Tobi yawned as he sat up, and he glanced down at the foot of his bed to see that Masao was lying there, sleeping. He smiled, and straightened, glancing all around him frantically,

_' Paper... paper... where's paper when you need it?'_

He spotted a notepad and a pen on the nighttable beside the bed, and quickly, he leaned over and swiped it. This was the time of day he always loved... it was when he would think up his best lyrics. Biting his lip, he glanced up at Masao again, and smiled, beginning to scribble down the start of a new song:

_In his eyes_

_The world looks so big_

_It looks so alive_

_It's a curious thing_

... scratch, scratch...

_He asks so many questions_

_In so little time_

_It's as if he's running a race to find_

_The answer to our lives_

Growling, Tobi grabbed two fistfuls of hair, clenching his teeth,

" No! I lost it!"

" Lost what?"

The 16-year-old jumped, glancing up to see the little boy's violet eyes peering eerily into his own. He jerked back, scratching his head nervously,

" Oh, it's nothing..."

The boy sat on the bed and giggled,

" Is it a love letter to my sister?"

Tobi blushed, shaking his head immediately,

" N-No! It's nothing like that! It's about _you_ actually..."

Masao blinked, cocking his head in confusion,

" Me?"

" Yeah, here."

The little boy looked it over, smiling as he finished. He stood up on the bed again and leapt onto Tobi, wrapping his little arms around the boy's neck,

" I like it! I like it a lot! Tankuu!"

Tobi smiled, beginning to laugh as the little boy sat down and read it again,

" Can you even understand it?"

" ... am I supposed to?"

Smirking, Tobi shook his head and sighed,

" You're funny, Masao--"

" Tobi?"

The raven-haired boy glanced up at the 5-year-old, frowning,

" Yeah?"

" Will we ever find Kae? I miss her a whole lot..."

Masao sniffled, a tear sliding down his cheek as he looked to Tobi for the answer. Tobi straightened, and lowered his head, unsure of what to say. He couldn't rightly tell him the truth, that would crush him. Sighing, he offered the boy a smile, and patted him on his spiky, little head,

" Sure we will. Just wait. She'll be back with us in no time."

Masao smiled then, wiping his tears away as he clamped onto Tobi again,

" I love you, Tobi."

Tobi sighed as he patted the boy's back, his heart feeling heavy with guilt for lying to him,

" I love you too... Masao."

After a moment, Tobi grinned, and stood up, placing both fists on his hips,

" Now, c'mon, monster. Let's get downstairs and see what everyone's doin'."

The little Sora clone giggled, scooting off the bed and bounding out of the room. Tobi sighed, scratching his head shamefully,

_' We don't even know where Kae is... what if we never find her?'_

* * *

" So... you're saying that if I help you... I'll be able to... to help her?

He glanced back at the young, auburn-haired girl that lay asleep on the bed behind him. She still had yet to open her eyes... and it had been a week since they'd arrived. Vexen nodded, gazing down at the blonde-haired boy in confidence,

" Yes..."

" What... what's wrong with her?"

" The Darkness has merged with her body... her system's are overloaded by it's strength."

The boy sat down beside her, brushing the bangs from her face,

" Kae..."

" She needs a strong light to drain her of that darkness... something that will penetrate it and cast it away."

Aki turned, his lime eyes shimmering in hope,

" If I join you... will I become that light?"

Vexen smirked, chuckling softly as he extended a hand toward the boy...

_' Yes... you will.'_

* * *

Kairi stepped out of the room, glancing in all directions. She placed a hand on her heart as she walked on down the hall, gasping softly as Tobi and Masao entered her view,

" You're awake?"

The raven-haired boy turned around, offering a smile,

" Yeah, I just woke up."

" Oh... that's good."

Tobi frowned, folding his arms across his chest as she peered into the room he'd just come from,

"Something wrong, Mrs. Hikaru? You look worried."

Kairi sighed deeply, slightly rubbing her arms,

" No... it's nothing... it's just... You didn't happen to see Sora in there when you woke up... did you?"

He shook his head, shrugging,

" No, sorry. Why? Is he missing or something?"

" Actually--"

" He's at the heart."

The both of them glanced down at Masao, who was halted at the end of the corridor. Tobi blinked, raising an eyebrow at the little boy,

" Heart? What heart, Masao?"

" The great heart... it's still beating."

Kairi straightened, Tobi looking back at her in confusion,

" Mrs. Hikaru? What's the matter?"

The ruby-haired woman glanced behind her, quickly running the other way,

" He's going to unseal the Keyhole..."

Tobi frowned, shaking his head as he followed after her. Masao was at his heels,

" What!"

* * *

" Mrs. Hikaru, tell me!"

Tobi followed Kairi to the Lift Stops, and he sighed as they stepped on one,

" What's going on around here? What's this crap about keyholes, and _Keyblades_, and Heartless? Tell me, please!"

Kairi nodded as the Lift began to rise, rubbing her arms impatiently,

" Your father should be telling you this..."

" Like he ever would. Now, please, Mrs. Hikaru... what's going on?"

Kairi took a deep breath, and glanced down at the floor, her mind wandering a little as she spoke,

" Before you were born... before Riku even met Hikari... we all used to live on the island. One day... the door to the world's heart was opened... and we all were separated. Sora was chosen... to be the Keybearer. The Keyblade he wields has the power to lock and unlock the heart of each world... and so far... the only world we've been in without a locked door was that town where we met Tifa and Barret."

Tobi frowned, shaking his head,

" So... he's about to unlock the door to this world? What would that do?"

The ruby-haired woman looked the boy directly in the eye, and shook her head,

" You don't want to find out..."

* * *

Sora frowned, as he stepped through the heart monument, his heart still pounding rapidly. He winced, the voices still screaming to him,

_' " A key that unlocks people's hearts... I wonder...'"_

_' " Sora, hold on!'"_

_' " SOWA!"'_

_' " This time I'll protect you."'_

_' " Kairi thank--"'_

The pain in his chest suddenly ceased, and he stood up straight, his eyes fixed on the Keyhole as if he were in a trance. Like a robot, he raised the Keyblade level to his eyes...

Kairi gasped for air as they ran into the Great Hall, losing her momentum up the stairs. Tobi rushed past her, stopping for a moment and turning back,

" Mrs. Hi--"

" Keep going! You have to stop him!"

The raven-haired boy nodded, Masao tracking him at his heels. Spotting Irvine standing outside the open monument, Tobi ran to him, gasping for air,

" Where's... Sora?"

Irvine raised his eyebrow, nodding toward the monument,

" He's over there? Don't worry, I been keeping my eye on him."

" Daddy, stop!"

Masao shrieked as he ran toward the monument. Tobi quickly rushed after the boy, grabbing him before he stepped inside,

" No, Masao! Stay out here!"

The boy sniffled, and silently watched Tobi head inside,

" Daddy..."

* * *

Sora closed his eyes then, the Keyblade beginning to glow. He could feel it beating in rhythm with the world's heart... and then...

SMACK.

He fell forward, landing face down on the glowing floor. Shaking his head, he frowned, and glanced down at his now empty hand,

" What?"

" Mr. Hikaru?"

He glanced up at Tobi, his eyes wide in shock. The boy had snatched the Keyblade from him, just before he was about to seal the keyhole,

" Tobi..."

" You were making a mistake, Mr. Hikaru--"

" What do you mean? I was gonna--"

" Unlock the door."

The brunette straightened, a puzzled look on his face,

" Un... unlock?"

He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his sapphire eyes now filled with sadness,

" I've... I've been here before?"

Tobi nodded, walking over to him calmly,

" That's what Mrs. Hikaru said."

Sora sighed, lowering his head shamefully,

" So... so I almost...?"

The boy sighed, kneeling down in front of the man,

" You didn't know. It's not your fault."

Offering a smile, he handed him back the glinting Keyblade,

" Here. I think this is yours."

The man laughed a little, and shook his head, Tobi helping him to his feet. The boy nodded,

" Now, c'mon. Mrs. Hikaru's been having a panic attack not knowing where you were."

Sora nodded, trailing behind a bit as the boy stepped back out of the monument,

" Yeah..."

He glanced back down at the blade with a confused frown, his heart began to ache again,

_' The Keyblade... it's loosing it's luster... but when Tobi had it...'_

He straightened, shaking his head as he headed out himself,

" I must be seeing things..."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she walked through the hall, smiling as Tidus walked past her. He yawned, pausing a moment to chat,

" So, what all happened last night? I heard from Irvine that things got pretty crazy around here."

The raven-haired woman sighed, nodding shortly as she folded her arms,

" It's a long story... and too difficult to tell at that--"

" And we wouldn't have to tell you if you hadn't slept through it, lazy a$$!"

Selphie snapped, thwapping him on the back of the head as she walked past. Tidus growled at her, clenching his fist tightly,

" Hey! What was that for?"

" Cause you're lazy! Now get over it!"

He clenched his fists, storming after her angrily,

" Say that again?"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head,

" You'd think they were married..."

The woman then turned her attention to the man walking down the hall toward her. She smiled slightly, despite the sadness she felt for him. Just seeing him made her smile again,

" Cloud."

He glanced up at her, his head bowed almost in shame,

" Hmm?"

Sighing deeply, she began to rub at her arm, as she always did when nervous, and swayed side to side,

" I... I just wanted to tell you that... that I'm really sorry. About what happened, I mean..."

He nodded shortly, and began to walk again, leaving her with a cold, empty feeling. Taking a deep breath, she spun around, wringing her hands together,

" Cloud...!"

The spiky-haired man paused again, glancing back slightly,

" What is it?"

Hearing the sadness in his voice, she smiled slightly, soon becoming fidgety,

" I...um... n-nevermind... see you later."

" Hmm."

He then quietly turned and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight, the raven-haired woman gritted her teeth, and let out a scream. She kicked the wall to her right, causing a crack to form in it the plaster, and stormed on down the hall,

" Why am I such an idiot? He was right there! Right there in front of me! I had the chance to tell him everything! Everything that I'd been dying to say back then when he left... when we all thought he was never going to come back. I had the chance to tell him that I... that I love him."

Sighing, leaned back against the wall, rubbing at her arm,

" Then why? Why did I hesitate... again?"

Silent for a moment, she glanced out a nearby window not 10 feet away, and straightened. There was a figure out on the terrace, and he seemed to be lost in deep thought. She headed to the door...

* * *

Riku sighed deeply as the gentle morning breeze swept through his hair. He gazed out at the waterfalls, sighing again. These dreams... what did they mean? Who was this boy who kept calling out to him? Was it a Heartless? Was it... Tobi?

_' No, that's not possible... Tobi looks nothing like that.'_

He flinched, his heart lurching slightly at the thought of the mysterious boy. Placing a fingertip to his eye, he frowned, finding more tears running down his cheeks,

" What's happening to me?"

" Riku?"

The silver-haired man turned sharply to see Tifa walking toward him. He saw that look on her face... that concerned look that she made whenever she sensed something was wrong,

" Riku? What's the matter? You're crying..."

Quickly wiping his eyes, he shrugged, waving her off,

" Allergies."

The woman frowned, her mahogany eyes sparkling knowingly in the sunlight,

"_ Riku..._"

Sighing, he turned back to the waterfall scene, placing both arms on the rail as he leaned against it,

" It's nothing... really. Just a stupid dream."

Tifa stepped up beside him, leaning against the rail in suit,

" A dream... about Hikari?"

Riku nodded shortly, coughing a little,

" Kind of..."

" Kind of?"

He then shook his head, sighing deeply as he waved her off as second time,

" I told you... it's nothing."

The 30-year-old sighed, shaking her head in aggravation,

" I don't understand you..."

He pretended not to hear her,

" So, where's Cloud?"

" C-Cloud? Why.. why do you ask?"

Riku smirked down at her, trying not to laugh,

" What's the matter? Did I hit a nerve?"

" N-No! It's just... he's having some time alone to himself, that's all."

" Thinking about you, probably."

" What? N-No! No he's not thinking about me! He's thinking about Aerith! Leon told me that...!"

" That what," Riku asked calmly, the smirk gone from his face. He now seemed to be genuinely concerned, and she had no idea why. Tifa sighed, lowering her head sadly,

" That Cloud found her grave last night... and he was... crying."

Sighing, Riku turned, and leaned back against the rail,

" That tends to happen... when you lose someone you love."

Tifa glanced up at Riku, her lips pursed in a pout,

" Riku..."

The silver-haired man became with drawn, lost in the memory of a distant funeral...

--_10 years ago_--

_I watched them, with sad, sorrowful eyes as they lowered her casket into the ground. It's all I could do. There was nothing in this world that I could give to bring her back... though I would've traded my life for hers in a heartbeat if I could. Tobi stood beside me, holding onto my hand. He had no idea what had happened to Hikari. He thought she had been sleeping... only taking a nap. He thought that in a moment or two, she'd be waking up and we'd all head over to the diner down the road for breakfast. She loved that diner... especially on Sundays. They served waffles on Sundays. _

_My eyes were dead as they shovelled in the dirt, the constant thumping of soil taking me back to the distant sound of her heart beat. It was a sound I'd grown fond of... a sound I'd never get to hear again. Tobi tugged at my arm, beginning to whimper,_

_" Daddy? What's going on? Why are they burying her? Are they playing a game? Will they bury us too? Daddy...?"_

_Yes. Yes they would bury us. Eventually. Eventually they would bury us, the same as they buried her. Eventually... we would die. I could only squeeze his hand as he cried..._

_" Mommy? Mommy, come on, wake up! Let's go to the diner! Let's all go to the diner, just you me and Daddy!"_

_---- _

" Riku?"

The silver-haired man glanced over at Tifa, again wiping his eyes,

" What?"

Sighing, the raven-haired woman wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly,

" It's okay."

Closing his eyes, Riku lowered his head, tears glinting down his face in the sunlight. There was a long silence between them, until finally, Riku hissed,

" I'll get him..."

_" I'll get him for what he did to her."_

* * *

**A/N:I have returned my flower! A changed bee... erm. Yeah. :3 R&R please!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

" So... what now?"

Tobi said as he leaned against the banister. The group had begun to collect in the library, the only three missing now being Cloud, Tifa, and Riku. Sora yawned, lying down on the floor,

" I dunno."

Kairi glanced down at him, the man's nonchalant attitude reminding her of a young boy's. Leon folded his arms, sighing deeply,

" As soon as everyone gets here, we'll be heading out to see the King. He may have all the answers we're looking for... and if not, he'll know who does."

Quistis nodded,

" His Majesty should be able to point us in the right direction."

Masao pouted, tugging at the blonde's salmon skirt,

" Miss Quisty? If I were smarter, would I be able to tell Daddy where Kae is so we could go get her?"

Sora quickly sat up at that, calling the boy over to him,

" Masao."

The little brunette trotted over to his father and sat down on his knee, beginning to cry silently as he received a hug,

" Don't worry yourself about Kae, alright? We'll find her. Smarts don't enter into this..."

Kairi knelt down beside them, tousling the boy's hair,

" You're just fine the way you are, sweetheart."

Masao sniffled, burying his face in Sora's shoulder,

" Then why can't I help anybody?"

Quistis smiled, kneeling down at the other side of Sora,

" Don't worry Masao. You'll be helping out very soon."

The little boy batted his violet eyes at her, beginning to crack a smile as he wiped his tears away,

" Really?"

She nodded, standing up straight,

" Yes. There will be people along the way who are going to need your help. Your journey is just beginning."

Tobi sat down on the floor with a sigh as Masao began to cheer, Riku and Tifa stepping in through the library door moments later. The raven-haired boy glanced up at them, smiling slightly. He then lowered his head again, becoming lost in his thoughts. Riku stepped past Tobi quietly. Tifa frowned as the man said nothing, folding her arms disapprovingly. She remembered how worried he'd been last night. Riku had thought that the boy might not live... and he stayed at his bedside for as long as he could before she had sent him to bed. She'd had to promise him that she'd stay there until morning, and she had... at least until she'd gone to find Cloud. That's when she'd left Tobi in Barret's care.

Barret nodded to Riku,

" You awright, kid? How's your arm?"

" My arm?"

Riku frowned, a twitch in his shoulder causing him to wince. With all of these things on his mind, he'd completely forgotten about the wound in his shoulder where Kadaj had stabbed him. He nodded, offering a smile,

" It's... it's fine."

Tifa gasped softly as she heard the twinge in his voice, placed her fingertips to her lips,

_' He's still hurt...'_

" Well, that's good. That little ba$+a$# gave us all a scare when he stabbed you like that."

Riku shrugged, smiling a little. It now hurt to move his shoulder,

_' D$#... why did he have to remind me of it?'_

Leon frowned, turning to Tifa with folded arms,

" Where's Cloud?"

Tifa shook her head, snapping out of her tiny guilt trip with a shrug,

" I-I don't know."

" Train station."

They all glanced down at Masao, the boy staring off into space again,

" The soldier is waiting at the train station."

Quistis gasped, noting how chilling the boy's voice had become. He then glanced up at them, giggling softly, and offering a smile,

" What?"

* * *

The group of 12 headed out onto the station's platform, and sure enough, there stood Cloud, his arm and leg drapes battering in the breeze. Leon stepped up behind him, sighing softly,

" Cloud."

The blonde turned his head slightly, but otherwise didn't move,

" Hmm?"

" We're heading to King Mickey's castle... we're going to need answers... If you want to join--"

" Coincidence. I'm heading there, too."

He then turned to them, unfolding his arms,

" I was just waiting for you all to show up."

Leon smiled slightly at that, the train pulling up a moment later,

" C'mon. Let's get going."

* * *

" Kadaj."

The silver-haired youth groaned, unmoving as he lay face down on the floor. Vexen frowned, kicking him swiftly in the shoulder,

" Get up."

Kadaj, again groaning, pushed himself up into a sitting position, the burns on his body beginning to sting,

" What...?"

He hissed, glaring up at Vexen venemously. Vexen laughed, motioning to the blonde beside him,

" This is Aki. He is your new apprentice. Teach him all you know."

Kadaj snorted as he pushed himself off the floor, and he staggered on by,

" Sorry, grandpa... I don't take on _apprentices_."

" We need him Kadaj... he is of great value to us."

" Isn't that what you say about every soul you acquire?"

" Maybe... but this boy will bring the rest of the princesses to us."

Kadaj turned, smirking slightly at that,

" He will, eh...? I thought that was my job."

" It was," Vexen said, pushing Aki toward Kadaj,

" Until you started slacking."

The cat-eyed man narrowed his eyes as Vexen walked away, snorting at Aki in disgust,

" C'mon... this way."

* * *

" Where are you taking me?"

Syaoran lowered his head, as they walked sighing deeply. Marucha smirked, his hand tightly gripping Chrno's arm,

" Your impulse is to help others, is it not?"

The purple-haired demon frowned, his crimson eyes narrowed as they reached a tall door,

" Where are you taking me?"

Marucha smirked, nodding to the brunette,

" Syaoran. Open the door."

He nodded, reluctantly doing as he was told. The door opened wide, light flooding in on a bed at the far end of the room. Marucha pushed Chrno inside, laughing shortly,

" See if you can help her."

He then slammed the door behind the demon, laughing sinisterly. Chrno turned toward the bed, cautiously stepping toward it. On it lay a young girl with auburn hair and fair, yet at the same time tan, skin. He frowned. He was expecting some sort of absolute torture chamber... a place where he would slowly be put to death. But instead, he found a girl,

_' She's in pain.'_

He placed a hand to her fore head, gasping softly,

_' She's... she's been poisoned! Poisoned by the darkness...'_

Turning his gaze back on the door, he growled, his fists clenched tightly at his sides

" You ba$+a$#..."

* * *

" What happened to you?"

Lakchine said, setting a bowl of warm water by the bed. Taking a dry cloth, she dipped it into the water and wrung it out, then dabbed it across his paling face. He groaned softly, struggling to open his lime-green eyes,

" I became... a traitor."

" You?"

" Yes... Vexen was... becoming far too powerful for his own... good. I knew that... when he ordered me to kill...Riku."

The blonde gasped, covering her mouth,

" Riku? But isn't he already--"

" Yes... and no."

Pulling up a chair beside the bed, Lakchine sat down, focusing intently on what the weakening man had to say,

" He died, yes... but that was in our time."

" Yes, I know that... but does that mean--?"

" Yes... another time...another universe... has been created. And thus... Riku... and the Keybearer... have been reborn."

* * *

Riku winced as the train sped along the tracks, his shoulder now throbbing angrily. It was as if it were getting back at him for being ignored for the entire night. He placed his hand over it, cursing softly,

" Da$#..."

" Riku."

He glanced up to see Tifa standing there, and quickly offered a smile,

" H-Hey... what's up?"

She sat down beside him, and without a word, plucked his hand from his shoulder. Donning her bracelet again, she placed it to the wound and closed her eyes. It glowed softly, a cooling sensation rushing through his arm. After a moment, it no longer pained him. Smiling, Tifa took the bracelet off again and placed it back into her pocket,

" That better?"

Riku moved his shoulder a little, nodding shortly,

" Yeah... thanks."

The raven-haired woman sighed deeply, lowering her head,

" I'm sorry... that I didn't help last night."

He shook his head, leaning back in his seat with folded arms,

" It's fine. Don't worry about it."

She nodded, remaining otherwise silent.

" Wow! Lookit the stars!"

Masao shouted, beaming brightly as he scurried around the car. Sora laughed as he watched the boy, then yawned closing his eyes as he lay down across the seat. Kairi smiled, his head now resting on her lap. They gazed at each other for a moment or two, until Sora closed his eyes and went to sleep. The ruby-haired woman smiled at that, and brushed her fingers through his hair,

" You lazy bum..."

Masao climbed up onto the seat beside Cloud, giggling as he gazed out the window. He tapped the blonde man's shoulder, pointing out the window,

" Look!"

Cloud turned slightly, Masao beaming brightly,

" Aren't they pretty?"

He nodded, humouring the tiny boy,

" Hmm."

The brunette glanced down at him, noticing the sad frown on his face. Grinning, he grabbed hold of Cloud's cheeks, and pulled them upward in a smile,

" There! That's better!"

Tifa giggled as she watched the boy play with Cloud's face, covering her mouth,

" What's he doing?"

Leon smiled, shaking his head as the boy began to jabber random things to the blonde warrior. Eiko and Selphie sat together, watching the display with much amusement. Tidus was asleep. Quistis stepped up beside Leon, frowning in concern,

" Will he get angry?"

Leon simply shook his head,

" No. Cloud loves kids."

Tobi sighed as he glanced out the window, the neon tracks curving about in all directions outside not drawing much attention from him. Sighing deeply, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a hemp choker,

" Kae..."

_----_

_I was lying on the beach that night. It was about two weeks before school started, and I had just gotten back from camp about a day ago. I had heard from Kae's friend, Penelo, that Kae had been looking for me. I had never told her about camp... I thought Mr. Hikaru would've done that. Anyway, I was lying there, gazing up at the starry night sky, the waves lapping gently at my bare feet. I closed my eyes as a shooting star sailed across the heavens, and made a wish with all of my heart,_

_' Please... please let things be the way they used to between me and Kae... like... when we were children.'_

_" Tobi?"_

_I opened my eyes and jumped, quickly glancing behind me. There stood Kae. She was wearing a pair of denim cut-offs and a blue-and-white baseball tee. I smiled nervously, laying back down on the sand,_

_" H-Hey... what's up?"_

_She scratched her head nervously, walking up beside me,_

_" Is uh... Is this spot taken?"_

_I grinned up at her, shrugging, _

_" No, have a seat. Pull up a chair! Make yourself at home..."_

_She giggled at my attempt at a 'butler voice' and sat down. Sighing deeply, she dipped her dainty toes in the surf, and glanced up at the sky,_

_" It's... really nice out tonight... huh?"_

_" Yeah. It is."_

_**Za zaa za...**_

_Kae sighed again, and began shifting a little. She was nervous about something. I smiled, placing both hands behind my head,_

_" So, you cut your hair?"_

_She straightened, batting her gorgeous sapphire eyes at me,_

_" Huh? You... you noticed?"_

_" Kinda hard not to. Your hair was nearly down to your butt before! Now it's at your shoulders."_

_"O-Oh..." She lowered her head, as if she had been expecting me to say something more. _

_I raised an eyebrow at this, then shrugged, turning my gaze back to the stars,_

_" I like it."_

_" Huh?"_

_" Your hair... it looks nice."_

_" O-Oh...! Th-Thanks... Tobi."_

_**Zaa za zaaa...**_

_" Tobi?"_

_" Hmm?"_

_" Do you... Do you hate me?"_

_I sat up quickly, and glanced over at her, my eyebrow raised,_

_" What?"_

_" Do you hate me?"_

_" Why would you ask something like that?"_

_" Well, do you?"_

_I lowered my gaze, turning it to the ocean,_

_" No. Of course not. Why would you even think that?"_

_" Because... because of what I did to you."_

_" What you did to me?"_

_She nodded shortly, making me snort,_

_" Y'know... I think we've got this conversation mixed up here. I should be the one asking if you hate me--"_

_" I'm sorry."_

_" Sorry? Sorry for what?"_

_She lowered her head, a tear slipping down her cheek,_

_" For being such a bi+$# to you."_

_I straightened, hesitantly reaching for her,_

_" Kae--"_

_" I shouldn't have pushed you away... that's not what a friend does... I should've been trying to help you... trying to help you like my dad was... but I... I..."_

_Sighing, I scooted closer to her, and put an arm around her tiny frame,_

_" It's alright. I was just as bad back then... if not worse. Say, how about we call it even and just forget the whole thing?"_

_She giggled, wiping her eyes,_

_" Yeah right... it's been awhile, but I still remember you, you know. You hold grudges."_

_" I-I do not!"_

_" Oh yeah? Remember Pretty Pretty Princess?"_

_" Hey, that tiara should'a been mine! I swear... your dad cheats."_

_Giggling, Kae leaned her head into my chest, and I could feel her tears soaking into my shirt,_

_" Tobi...?"_

_" Yeah?"_

_" I missed you."_

_I placed a hand on her head and glanced up at the stars, beaming as brightly as the sun,_

_" I missed you, too... Kae."_

_----_

" Squirt?"

Tobi jumped slightly, glancing up from his daydream to find Barret standing beside him. He grinned and scooted over a bit to let him sit down. Barret sighed, leaning back in the seat,

" You take a look outside?"

" Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, I did."

The mocha-skinned man frowned, scratching his head with a sigh,

" Hey, kiddo... I know we got out on the wrong foot. So how's about we start over? Name's Barret."

Tobi raised an eyebrow, then quickly waved him off,

" Huh? O-Oh! No! It's not about you! It's just I... uh... oh, nevermind."

Barret shook his head, leaning forward to see the boy's face,

" It's what? It's okay, kid, you can tell me..."

The boy went silent, and clenched his fist tightly around the choker in his hand. The one-armed man sighed, leaning back again,

" You miss her, don't you... Sora's kid?"

" Her name's Kae," Tobi snapped, a bit aggravated at his questioning,

" And of course I miss her... it's my fault she disappeared, anyway."

Barret straightened, raising an eyebrow,

" Yo' fault--?"

" Alright."

Leon stood, starting for the door,

" We're here."

Riku nodded, pushing up from his seat beside Tifa,

" Right. Let's go."

* * *

Masao giggled, tugging Cloud along by the hand,

" C'mon! I'll lead you."

Sora laughed as Cloud stumbled, trying not to trip over the boy,

" You okay there, Cloud?"

" Hmm."

Tifa gasped, her eyes wide as she glanced around,

" Wow... this place is really something."

Riku stopped as they reached the foot of the long staircase that lead to the castle. He swallowed harshly, his mouth drying as flashes of the bloodied and battered body of the Third Bearer flashed through his head. Suddenly, he felt dizzy...

_' "Riku... how many more steps do these stupid stairs have?"' _

_' " I'm not sure...kid. It doesn't look like there's many left..."'_

The silver-haired man shook his head quickly, his eyes closed as a sharp pain began to sting at them. When he opened them again, his face paled. The castle was in ruins, and only a few of the 13 towers still waved their tiny, yellow flags. His heart began to flutter, and he staggered backward, his mind racing,

_If I wasn't...hurt so bad then climbing this mountain of a door step would be a h$#uvalot easier..."'_

_' " Yeah right! You're just loosing your touch and you know it, old man."'_

Riku clamped a hand to his pounding head, his eyes shut tightly,

" This can't be..."

" Riku?"

He jumped, and upon opening his eyes, saw Tobi standing there beside him. The boy raised an eyebrow at him,

" You okay?"

The silver-haired man nodded shortly, then grunted, starting quickly up the steps,

" The castle--?"

When he glanced up, he saw the castle in it full glory once more. Tobi shot him an incredulous glare, quickly stepping on past,

" O...kaaaay."

Masao giggled as he let go of Cloud's hand and scampered up the steps. Kairi gasped, calling to the boy,

" Masao! Don't wander off!"

Sora just shrugged,

" Aw, he'll be okay, Kairi. We're at the King's Castle, remember? What could happen?"

* * *

The boy wheezed as he laughed, his hair bobbing up and down as he reached the top step. Glancing around the front step, Masao smiled at the sight of the gorgeous fountain in the front lawn. Giggling, he ran over to it, and looked down at his reflection in the water. His violet eyes grew big as the water began to bubble and he backed away, a figure rising from under the water. They wore a strange uniform, one with a darkened helmet and a a long tube running out of the back. Setting their sights on the tiny boy, they opened their arms and started toward him,

" Sora!"

Masao's eyes widened at this scary figure and he let out a shrill scream, beginning to cry. The figure reared back, flailing it's hands about,

" Gawrsh, Sora! Don't cry! I didn't mean t'scare ya!"

" Masao!"

Sora pulled the Keyblade from his belt as he reached the top step, preparing for a fight as they followed the boy's cries to the fountain. He spotted the figure, and growled, charging forward,

" Hey! Leave him alone!"

The uniformed figure gasped, trying to wave them off as Sora came forward,

" Wha? H-Hold on!"

They then tripped over the tube, and let out a loud yeowl as they tumbled backward into the fountain. Sora stopped short, Masao running to his mother in tears,

" Wait a minute... I know that yell."

The figure sat up and plucked it's helmet off, bringing a smile to Sora's face,

" Goofy!"

Goofy raised an eyebrow and glanced up, scratching his head a moment,

" Huh?"

His eyes fixed on the brown-haired man in front of him, and he squinted at him, confused,

" Sora?"

Sora nodded, and Goofy let up with a cheer,

" Sora!"

He then climbed out of the water and charged for Sora, tackling him with one leap. He nuzzled the man close, then called out toward a shorter figure approaching,

" Donald! Donald! C'mere quick! It's Sora! He's back!"

Donald's eyes brightened as he ran over, and he leapt on top of Goofy's back, glancing around,

" Really? Where?"

" I'm right... here!"

The others quickly reached the top, each ready with a weapon at their side. Tobi raised an eyebrow as he pushed around Eiko and Selphie,

" Mr. Hika---ru?"

Sora laughed as he sat up, glancing back at the boy,

" Yeah?"

Leon shook his head, dismissing the Gunblade with a sigh,

" Donald and Goofy. I should've known it was you."

Tobi glanced over at the two, freakishly large animals, almost fearful,

" You know them?"

Sora laughed again, nodding shortly,

" Yep! They're two of my best friends! Besides Riku, of course."

Riku snorted, folding his arms as he walked past,

" I could careless about those two dimwits."

Donald growled, raising a fist to the silver-haired man,

" What was that?"

" C'mon. We need to speak with the King."

Donald's temper rose with Riku's curt reply, and he quacked obscenities at the man as he leapt up and down on the grass. Sora quickly clamped his hand over Donald's beak, glancing back at the others with a sheepish grin,

" Sorry, about that..."

Donald, who was still struggling to release his anger, pushed Sora's hand away, his eyes burning red with rage,

" WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? WHY I BET IF I HAD MY MAGIC I COULD--"

The brunette promptly stood and stomped on the mallard's foot, scratching his head nervously,

" So, uh... let's go see the King, shall we?"

* * *

Riku slowly trudged down the hall, his heart pounding rapidly as he approached the audience hall. He tried to swallow, but he couldn't. His mouth had dried out. This was the moment he had been forever dreading since...

--_20 years ago--_

_I gazed down at the corpse, my eyes wide and fearful as I watched blood slowly drip from my hands and sword. Flies buzzed around the body... he'd been dead for a few hours. And I couldn't remember anything that had happened before I'd woken up..._

_----_

" Riku!"

Riku gulped harshly as he turned, a tiny form trotting toward him. They had huge, black ears, and a thin, black tail flicked behind them. It was the King. The silver-haired man inwardly paled, but on the outside, offered a smile,

" Your Majesty."

" I told ya before! We're pals! You can just call me Mickey!"

He nodded, his eyes following the short-statured King nervously,

" Right... Mickey."

They headed inside the audience hall, Mickey hopping up on his throne with a squeaky laugh,

" So, how ya been, pal?"

Riku locked up. His hands went cold, as did the rest of his body. He went completely numb. The King surely knew about what happened to the Third Keybearer... he had to know. So, then why was he dragging it out? Why couldn't he just hurry and get the death sentence over with? Why was he choosing to torture him with such friendly manners?

Mickey raised an eyebrow, standing up in his feet,

" Riku? You okay?"

Riku took a breath, lowering his head shamefully,

" Your Majesty-- I mean... Mickey... I..."

"Hmm?"

The silver-haired man stopped again, his heart racing in fear,

" I...I need to--"

Suddenly, he felt a strange warmth envelope his right hand, and he glanced beside him, his eyes wide as his gaze met a ghost's. She batted her emerald eyes at him, giggling softly,

_" It's okay..."_

He gazed at her for a moment, a cough finally pulling him out of his trance. He glanced behind him, toward the door to find Sora and the others standing there. Tobi stepped into the room, gawking at the sight of the large hall,

" Holy..."

The silver-haired man took a deep breath, turning back to Mickey with a confident nod,

" I need to ask you something. It's about the world order."

* * *

**A/N: crickets chirping Um... so, it's been two months... um... yeah. Sorry about that you guys! Time really got away from me. And I failed math, anyway. >. But I went to Metrocon, so it's all good! And I was able to get ahead in typing some chapters! W00T! So hopefully, there won't be anymore breaks like that one... sweatdrop But I can't promise anything. holds up hands Don't hurt me...!**

** 3 you guys!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

" So, your sayin' that they were taken by the darkness, but the door hasn't been opened?"

They all stood in the Library now, all gathered around the King's desk. Goofy turned to Sora, a sympathetic look on his face,

" Gawrsh, Sora. I didn't know you had'a little girl, too..."

Donald quacked softly in agreement,

" Sorry, Sora."

Sora smiled sadly, his eyes downcast,

" Thanks, you guys..."

Mickey hopping out of his chair to head over to a book shelf,

" Well, maybe it's somewhere in one'a these books..."

The tiny mouse reached up toward one of the higher shelves, straining to try and grab it's singular red book.. He hopped a few times, hoping to reach it on a bounce, but it proved ineffective. Tobi snorted at the sight of it. It reminded him of a toddler trying desperately to reach the cookie jar.

Riku stepped over to Mickey and grabbed the red book, handing it to him,

" Is this what you were after?"

Mickey laughed sheepishly, and took the book,

" Thanks, pal."

He then trotted back over to his desk and hopped up on the chair, placing the book down on it's surface,

" Now... let's see."

He placed his hand over the book's cover, and all watched in awe as like magic it flew open and began to flip pages on it's own. Tobi's eyes widened as he gazed at it, blinking repeatedly,

" Whoa, what the...?"

" There!"

The pages stopped turning, and Sora rushed to look at it, as did Kairi and the others. The brunette frowned, cocking his head in confusion,

" Uh... your Majesty? What does it say?"

The king frowned, glancing down at the page with a gasp,

" Oh no! It's in another language!"

" What language is it, sir?"

Kairi asked politely, placing her hand to her heart. Mickey sighed, shaking his head,

" Well, I don't really know. This book's so old... it could be anything!"

Tobi slumped his shoulders, much in the same way Sora was, and sighed deeply,

" Da$#... we were so close!"

" The wizard would know."

The group glanced down at Masao, who was gazing at the book intently,

" The great wizard... the wizard of traverse."

He then snapped out of his trance and glanced behind Mickey's desk chair, eyeing a sleeping dog,

" Puppy!"

Sora straightened as he watched the boy toddle over to Pluto, his mind racing,

" The wizard of traverse...Traverse Town?"

Jumping slightly, Sora slammed his hands down on the table,

" Your Majesty! Could he mean Merlin?"

Mickey, thoroughly rattled by the events that had taken place in the last 30 seconds, stuttered,

" I-I guess so--"

" Then c'mon, guys! Let's go!"

Sora grabbed the book, and pushed through everyone, rushing to the door. He started down the hall, the book tucked under his arm, when suddenly he jerked forward, falling to his knees. Tobi had followed right behind him, and he cried out as the man fell,

" Mr. Hikaru!"

The raven-haired boy quickly ran to his side, skidding to a stop as he knelt down beside him,

" Mr. Hikaru! Are you okay? Mr. Hikaru!"

Sora had dropped the book, and his hand was now clamped tightly to his chest. His breathing was abnormal; he could hardly catch his breath. Kairi quickly ran out behind them, kneeling down as well,

" Sora!"

" Sora! What happened?"

Goofy yelled as the rest of them came out into the hall. Kairi glanced up at Mickey, who was now eye level with her since she was kneel,

" He needs a place to lie down."

* * *

" Is he gunna be alright?"

Goofy whimpered, wringing his hat in his hands. Kairi nodded and glanced down at Sora, who was now fast asleep on the King's bed,

" He'll be fine... he just needs to rest awhile."

Donald relaxed then, and let out a sigh of relief. Mickey frowned in concern, turning to Riku,

" What's wrong with him?"

Riku frowned, looking down at Sora with grave concern,

" He was shot in the heart three years ago by someone from their past... he still hasn't fully recovered from it."

Mickey frowned, lowering his head,

" Hasn't recovered...?"

He then gasped, and Riku glanced down, raising an eyebrow,

" What is it?"

" N-Nothing!" Mickey shouted quickly,

" It's nothing..."

* * *

Tobi sighed as he stood outside the room, leaning back against the wall with folded arms. His eyes began to droop with how tired he was; it had been nearly a day and a half since he slept last. He dozed off a minute, a voice bringing him back to the world,

" Hey, kid. Are you with the Keybearer?"

The raven-haired boy raised his head and glanced around, frowning when he didn't see anyone,

" Huh?"

" Down here!"

He glanced down to see a duck standing in front of him wearing a button-up, electric-blue shirt and a watch. Tobi flattened back against the wall, startled as he pressed a hand to his chest,

" Jeez!"

The duck laughed, folding his arms,

" Nice, buddy. Say, what's your name?"

Tobi took a deep breath, pushing away from the wall a little,

" Tobi... why?"

The duck extended a feathery hand,

" Name's Dewey. Nice to meet'cha."

" Uh...sure."

The boy shook hands with Dewey, Dewey finally pulling back his hand with a grin,

" So, you with the Keybearer?"

Scratching his head, Tobi nodded shortly,

" Uh... I guess so."

" An' you know him real well?"

" Yeah, he's like a father to me."

Dewey grinned, grabbing Tobi by the wrist,

" Come with me."

The aqua-eyed boy raised an eyebrow as the duck began dragging him away,

" Hey, where're you--?"

" You gotta meet the guys!"

" Um... okay?"

* * *

The two boys reached the doorway, Dewey stepping up to it with a smile as he turned to Tobi,

" Welcome to the Lair..."

He pushed the door open, and Tobi's eyes widened as a glowing light shone through the opening. It grew brighter, and they both stepped inside, the raven-haired boy's excitement deflating as he found that the source of the glowing light was... a computer screen. Sighing deeply, he raised an eyebrow,

" And... what's so special about this place?"

" Hey, Max!"

" What?"

Another animal-human-thing wearing a red, hooded shirt and blue jeans hopped off of the top bunk of a bunk bed in the corner, and stepped over to them. He was maybe an inch taller than Tobi, and resembled the one he'd met earlier named Goofy. Dewey grinned, elbowing Tobi in the side,

" This is Tobi. I found him in the hallway. Says he's real close with the Keybearer."

Max shoved Tobi in the arm, laughing a little,

" Get outta town! You know the Keybearer?"

" Uh... yeah. He's like a father to me--"

" No way!"

Max leapt back and picked up his skateboard, swinging it around like a sword,

" So tell me, you ever fought a Heartless? How good's the Keybearer at it? I heard he's like the best ever at killin' 'em!"

Tobi stared blankly at them,

" What?"

Max stopped, setting his board back on the floor,

" You do travel with him, right? Locking worlds, fighting Heartless?"

" Uh...I..."

" It must be awesome!"

Dewey chimed in, climbing up on top of the bunk bed,

" Soaring around in a Gummi Ship, shooting Heartless outta the sky!"

He leapt off the bed, expecting Max to catch him. Max, however, just stepped away, letting his friend hit the floor,

" You gotta be pretty good to travel with him, huh?"

" Good--?"

" Yeah! Like Rank A at fighting and stuff!"

" I don't--"

" Must be the coolest to see him lock a Keyhole! Man, you're so lucky!"

" Y-Yeah... I guess so..."

" I gotta tell the guys!"

Dewey padded over to the computer, and Max jumped over beside him, latching his hand onto the back of the duck's chair,

" They are gonna be so envious of us!"

" Yeah, you said it!"

Tobi cautiously stepped around to the other side of Dewey, looking over the duck's shoulder at the computer screen. It looked to be some sort of chat room,

" Uh... what exactly... are you doing?"

Max grinned, patting Tobi on the back,

" We're telling the guys about how you and the Keybearer travel the worlds together, battling Heartless and saving princesses. Say, does he let you use the Keyblade?"

The boy blinked, his voice squeaking a bit,

" What...?"

Max turned back to the screen, tapping on it with his index finger,

" And make sure to tell them that he let Tobi lock a Keyhole."

" What?"

Dewey grinned, leaning back in the chair once he'd pressed enter,

" All done!"

They both gave each other a high five, and Max cheered, nearly leaping for joy,

" All right! Roxanne is bound to notice me now!"

" Guys!"

The two glanced back at Tobi, each raising an eyebrow,

" What?"

The raven-haired boy sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Nothing... never--"

Glancing over at the computer screen, Tobi gasped, spotting Dewey's screenname,

" WizardofTraverse...?"

" Yeah, that's my screen name! Wanna make somethin' of it?"

The aqua-eyed boy shook his head, his arms folded across his chest,

" No... it's just... Masao. He said that the wizard of traverse would know how to read that book..."

Turning to Dewey, he grinned,

" Dewey! How many languages do you know?"

* * *

Leon sighed deeply as he looked around the library, Quistis sitting nearby trying to decipher the words in the book,

" Anything yet?"

" No, sir... The language is too old for me to read."

" Da$#..."

He leaned back against the book shelf, his head lowered,

" We need to find out what it says... if the darkness can enter into worlds where the door is locked tight... then we're in for some major trouble."

They both heard the sound of footsteps and glanced up, Quistis offering a smile,

" Well, hello boys. I see you've met one another."

Tobi nodded, stepping inside with a cough,

" Ma'am? Can we take a look at that book?"

Leon frowned, closing his eyes,

" You won't be able to read it. It's in an ancient language."

The raven-haired boy shook his head, beginning to stutter,

" It doesn't matter. We... uh... we just wanna feel included."

Quistis nodded, and picked up the book, stepping over to them,

" All right. But be careful. This book is extremely old."

Tobi nodded, and took the book under his arm,

" We will. Thanks ma'am!"

The three then rushed out of the room, grins on their faces. Leon frowned, rubbing at his eyes with a sigh,

" I get the feeling..."

_

* * *

__"... that something bad will come of all this."_

Tobi sighed as they stepped back into the Lair, handing the book to Dewey,

" Well? Can you read it?"

Dewey laughed, flipping through the book pages,

" Read it? Ha! I don't have to."

Upon finding the correct page, he tore it out and placed it in his scanner, Tobi's eyes wide behind him,

" Hey! We weren't supposed to--!"

Pressing the large green button, he grinned, a bright light shining out from under the lid. The image slowly appeared on the monitor, and Dewey sat down to it, cracking his knuckles as it finished scanning. He then began to frantically type in commands, numerous windows popping up on the screen. Tobi blinked, his eyes wide as the windows kept coming. Max smirked, nudging the boy in the arm,

" Dewey's a bit of a computer whiz."

" Only a bit?"

Finally, after what seemed like ages later, a window popped up with a readable translation of the book's page. Tobi leaned in closer to the screen, reading it aloud,

" **' In the year of Darkness, a door shall be opened what is impassable by man. He shall bring about the destruction of Light, and chaos shall reign in the heart of all worlds. The key of three shall shut thus door... and sacrifice will bring about the peace.'**"

Max gulped, staring blankly at the screen,

" Sounds pretty bad."

" No $#i+."

Tobi straightened, sighing deeply,

" In the year of Darkness... maybe Riku will know what it means."

He then turned to the other two, nodding shortly,

" C'mon, we gotta tell the others."

* * *

Tifa sighed as she watched Masao and Pluto run around the throne room, tensing slightly as the little boy tripped,

" Careful now!"

He shot her a big grin and pushed himself back up onto his feet, resuming the chase with a giggle. She shook her head, glancing over at the door as she heard a loud creak,

" Hmm?"

Riku stepped into the room, his aquamarine eyes locked onto the floor. He sighed deeply and shook his head, Tifa cautiously stepping over to him,

" Hey, what's wrong?"

Glancing up at her, he calmly shook his head,

" Nothing... where's the King?"

" He's at the Cornerstone with Yensid. Apparently he wanted to ask him a few questions to see if he could find out what's wrong with Sora."

" Ah..."

There was a silence between them, the only sound in the room being of Masao's laughter. Riku stopped and watched the boy for a moment, smiling as the tiny brunette scampered up to him,

" Hey there, kiddo. What're you up to, huh?"

Masao giggled, his violet eyes seeming to glow brighter than ever,

" Are you and Tifa going to get married?"

Riku's eyes widened. The voice that had come from the boy hadn't been his own... but... another boy's...a boy... he knew. Tifa frowned as she saw Riku's fearful face, and tensed,

" Riku? What is it?"

The sound of distant laughter drew ever closer in Riku's mind, and he grunted, clamping a hand to his head in pain. The laughter turned into whispers... whispers from the past. He felt himself falling...

_" Riku!"_

----

_" T---! T---? Where are you?"_

_I was walking around the city. **It's a dark, lonely city**. The people there were afraid of him. **Afraid of who? **Frowning, I listened for his voice, hoping he would hear mine,_

_" T---! Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you!"_

_I stopped upon reaching the gym, soon hearing the sound of loud sniffling. **Someone's crying.** Turning toward it, I walked forward a little, the sound growing louder,_

_" Kid? Are you here?"_

_I blindly smashed into something... it felt like metal. **A large chunk of scrap metal? **The crying stopped, and then I heard his tiny voice,_

_" Leave me alone!"_

_**Tobi?**_

**----**

" Riku! Riku, answer me!"

Riku groaned, and slowly opened his eyes. There was Tifa, sitting at his side. She was pale with worry from the looks of it. Masao was nearby, sniffling loudly. He'd been crying,

_' Is that what I heard... in my dream?'_

" Riku!"

He pushed himself off of the floor, and turned his gaze toward the throne. There was Mickey, running for him as fast as his little legs could go,

" Your Majesty?"

The mouse squeaked loudly as he fell and bumped his nose on the floor. Immediately, he picked himself up and brushed off,

" Are you okay?"

The silver-haired man frowned, locking a blind gaze with the King,

" Okay...?"

He then winced, flashes of the azure boy running through his mind. Tifa tensed, placing a hand on his arm,

" Riku..."

" Maybe you should go lay down, pal--"

" I'm fine."

Brushing them away, he stood, taking a deep breath,

_' Who... or what... was that?'_

* * *

Tobias jumped at thje sudden sound of thunder, and pushed himself up of the fountain ledge, yawning,

" When did I fall...?"

Sighing, he shook his head, swiping the staff off of the ground,

" Oh well... it's not like it matters any..."

Upon glancing up, he saw a young girl with glowing green eyes and black hair. She wore a pair of cat ears on her head, and a peachy tail flicked about behind her,

" Hello!"

Tobias frowned, his golden eyes glittering in thought as he looked at her,

" You..."

--_5 years ago--_

_She ran past me, gasping as he cat ears fell to the ground. I picked them up for her, her choppy black hair bobbing at her chin as she flashed me a smile._

_--_

_" Aren't I who?"_

_I sighed, shaking my head as I turned away,_

_" Nevermind... I'll just be going."_

_She ran and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me back toward the wall,_

_" No, come this way!"_

_She then giggled, and ran through the wall,_

_" See? Like this!"_

_----_

" You're the one I saw in Besaid... the one who lead me to Ansem."

She giggled, turning back down the alley and disappearing. Gasping, he stood and chased after her,

" Hey, wait!"

* * *

Irvine jumped as a fleet of brooms brushed past him, and grabbed onto the brim of his hat,

" Man... I'll never get used'ta this..."

As he rounded the corner, the door nearest him flew wide open, just barely smacking him the face. He leapt back quickly, his heart pounding,

" What the he$#?"

Tobi ran out from behind it, glancing around in all directions. Finally spotting Irvine, he jumped,

" Say! Do you know where Riku is?"

Irvine brushed himself off, taking a deep breath,

" No. An' why the he$# would I?"

The raven-haired boy cocked his head to the side, his eyebrow raised in question,

" Something the matter, Irvine?"

Irvine took of his hat and hit it a little, then set it back on his head,

" No, nothing's-- Sweet Geezus!"

At that moment, both Dewey and Max ran through the doorway, inconsequently smacking into Tobi. The three toppled down, Tobi on the bottom,

" WhoaS#i!"

Irvine clamped a hand to his chest, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head,

" WHAT KIN'A FREAK SHOW IS THIS, ANYWAY?"

* * *

Kairi sighed as she sat at Sora's bedside, his fitful sleep causing her great worry. She wrapped her hand around his, gasping at how cold it had become,

" Sora...?"

Upon hearing the door creak, she glanced up, gasping softly,

" Your Majesty?"

Mickey padded inside, his head lowered slightly,

" H-How's he doin'?"

The ruby-haired woman glanced down at him sadly, shaking her head,

" He's getting colder..."

" Then it's just as I thought."

Both turned to the doorway as the sorcerer Yen Sid stepped into the room. Yen Sid approached the bed, looking down at Sora with beady, knowing eyes. He then glanced over at the table nearby. There lay the Keyblade; idle, dimming. He sighed deeply,

" So... it's already progressed this far--"

" What? What has?"

Kairi pleaded, pushing up from her seat,

" If you know what's wrong with Sora... then please... please, tell me!"

Yen Sid turned to the woman, an ominous tone in his voice,

" Knowing what is happened... will not change his fate."

Mickey lowered his head, his eyes closing sadly as Kairi turned to him,

" Y-Your Majesty? What is he talking about?"

The mouse remained silent. She turned back to Yen Sid, her eyes shimmering with tears,

" What do you mean? Please tell me!"

Again, the sorceror sighed, and he gazed down at the Keybearer's ailing form,

" He is dying."

* * *

**A/N:... Mwahahahahahahahahahahaa! Erm... R&R please. >:3**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Tobi jogged toward the audience hall, silently praying that Riku would be in there. A humanoid blob caught the corner of his eye, and he looked out into the colourful courtyard. There sat a strange boy, wearing white and black checkerboard patterns on his clothing. His blonde hair fluttered slightly in the breeze, and he gazed down at his hands. Tobi raised an eyebrow,

" Hey!"

The boy looked up at him, his sapphire eyes sparkling in the sunlight,

_" Are you him?"_

Tobi straightened, frowning in confusion,

" What?"

" Kid!"

Tobi glanced over toward the audience hall. There stood Riku, his black coat unzipped to reveal a white, yellow, and black tank top, and a pair of blue jeans,

" Who are you talking to?"

Frowning, Tobi turned back to view the hedge and gasped. The boy that had once been sitting there was now gone. Straightening nervously, he shook his head and hurried over to Riku...

* * *

" Wh-What?" 

Kairi gasped, tears falling from her eyes. One splashed onto Sora's hand, and he moaned a little, weakly shifting his head in his sleep. Yen Sid looked to Kairi, a stern look on his face,

" In a matter of speaking. That was no ordinary bullet that shot him three years ago, Mrs. Kairi. That bullet created an open hole in his heart... a hole that is slowly but surely allowing his soul to pass through it. And once the soul is gone... the life is no more--"

" But isn't there anything we can do to stop it?"

" There was... but it would seem that that option was terminated nearly 20 years ago, when his other half, Roxas Kaite, was eliminated from our world."

" His... other half?"

Yen Sid nodded, sighing deeply,

" When a person loses their heart, a Heartless is created. From that, another being is created. The Other Half. Sora's other half was Roxas... but he was unfortunately murdered long ago."

" And if he hadn't been?"

Kairi asked, her voice wavering as she tightened her grip on Sora's hand.

" If he hadn't been," Yen Sid began, " Then Sora would still be incomplete, and half of his heart would be stored inside Roxas; safe and sound. I am sorry, Mrs. Kairi... but there is no way we can save the Keybearer."

The ruby-haired woman burst into tears, her head falling to Sora's chest,

" No! There has to be a way...I won't lose him again!"

She then paused a moment, and stood again, gazing down at him,

_' " Wherever you go... I'm always with you."'_

" That's right..."

Quickly, she brought his hand to her chest, and firmly pressed it against her,

" Sora! Please... I'll carry you! I'll carry you, just like you carried me back then... please! Our hearts are connected, right? Then I'll hold you inside me... I'll hold you inside me until we can find a way to save you--"

" I'm afraid that it won't work--"

" And why not?"

Kairi screamed, her voice cracking as she turned to Yen Sid,

" He carried me when I lost my heart... why should this time be any different?"

Mickey sighed deeply, his head lowered in sadness,

" Cause... cause he can't hear you, Kairi. I'm sorry."

The woman frowned, biting her lip as tears slid down her cheeks. She lowered Sora's hand back down to the bed, and let go of it, clenching her fists tightly,

" So, I'm just supposed to sit here and watch him die... is that what you're saying?"

They were both silent. Kairi stormed over to the door, and threw it open, her whole body shaking as tears slipped down her cheeks,

" Get out."

They trudged quitely out of the room, Kairi slamming the door as they left. She leaned back against it, her shimmering, sapphire eyes locked onto the floor. She heard the King sigh deeply, and his squeaky voice wafted in through the door,

" Kairi... I'm sorry. I really am."

The ruby-haired woman choked a sob as she glanced up at her husband. He was as pale as a sheet... so cold... so frail... so helpless. Bursting into tears, she slid down the door, and buried her face in her hands, unable to hold in her unbearable sadness,

" Sora!"

* * *

Mickey sighed deeply as he listened to her cries, her calls for her husband bringing tears to his eyes, 

" Are you sure... there's nuthin' we can do?"

Yen Sid nodded solemly, his voice quiet as he spoke,

" There is only one person that could have saved the Keybearer from his fate...the Third Keybearer."

* * *

Tobi ran up to Riku, still slightly unnerved about the disappearing boy, and pulled out a sheet of paper, 

" Take a look at this."

Riku took the paper in his hand, frowning at it,

" What is--"

" It's that page of the King's book... only translated."

Riku's eyes widened as he looked over at Tobi,

" Translated?"

He took a second look at the paper. Tobi nodded, his fists clenching and unclenching nervously,

" Dewey translated it on his computer. Do you have any clue what it means? It kinda sounds like a warning--"

" You're da$# right, it's a warning. Where's the King?"

* * *

Mickey sighed as he stepped into the Library, his head lowered sadly. Pluto scampered up to him and let out a bark, a bright red ball in his mouth. The mouse shook his head, 

" Not today, pal... I'm sorry."

The yellow dog raised it's ear in confusion, and sat down, dropping the ball from it's mouth. Mickey sighed deeply, and set Sora's Keyblade down on his desk. It pulsed faintly, it's golden hilt now a dull, grimy colour.

The mouse lowered his head again, shaking it sadly,

" How'm I gonna tell Riku?"

" Your Majesty!"

Mickey jumped as the door burst open, and in stepped Riku, Tobi, Max, and Dewey. He straightened glancing at them in surprise,

" Wh-Wha--?

" Look at this."

Riku handed the paper to Mickey, his fists clenching tightly afterward,

" It's the translation of that ancient page."

The tiny mouse King read it over, his eyes widening in fear,

" Then this means..."

" We're in for some serious trouble."

Tobi frowned, pointing at the Keyblade on Mickey's desk,

" Isn't that Sora's?"

They all looked to it, Riku's face paling in fear,

" What happened?"

--_10 minutes later--_

Tobi burst from the room, his heart racing as he ran down the hall. Max and Dewey chased after him a little ways, but stopped when they realised they couldn't catch up. Riku lowered his head, his fists clenched painfully at his sides as the door to the Library swung shut,

" Sora..."

The raven-haired boy panted as he chased down the hall, trying his hardest not to let the tears come out,

_' It's not true... it's not true! Mr. Hikaru, you can't...!'_

----

_" Riku, there's sumthin' I need you do for me."_

_The little rat King had asked. His head was lowered as Donald and Goofy stepped into the room, but he picked up the Keyblade nonetheless,_

_" I need you... I need you to take this."_

_Riku frowned, shaking his head,_

_" But... that's Sora's keyblade... he should be the one to--"_

_" He can't do that anymore..."_

_" What?"_

_I tensed as I glanced back and forth between Mickey and Riku, my heart stopping with every word exchanged._

_" Sora... he can't use it anymore..."_

_" You've said that... but what are you saying?"_

_" He is saying," a new voice began. It was Yen Sid, and he seemed to appear out of thin air beside the King's chair,_

_" That the Keybearer is fading, as is his ability to wield the keyblade."_

_" Fading...?"_

_" His soul is slowly being extracted. Everytime he uses the keyblade... it grows far worse. He is now at the stage... where he can no longer hold onto said blade... I can only surmise that it won't be long before he gives in to the darkness--"_

_" No!"_

_They all turned and looked at me, surprise written across their faces. I shook my head, backing away from them quickly,_

_" It's a lie... Mr. Hikaru... he can't..."_

_" Tobi--"_

_Riku began, his eyes gleaming with sorrow. I cut him off,_

_" It's not true!"_

_I then turned and ran out the door, Max and Dewey calling after me._

_----_

Tobi nearly tripped as he turned the corner, but quickly picked himself up again. A bead of nervous sweat ran down his face,

_' Mr. Hikaru... you can't leave... you can't leave me here alone...'_

----

_" You can't be a father if you're never there for him, Riku! We both know that! YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING!"_

_" Don't tell me how to raise MY SON!"_

_He then punched the brunette in the eye, and Kae screamed beside me,_

_" Daddy!"_

_I glanced back out at their battle, the breeze blowing through my hair. I clenched my fists tightly. _

_Tears flew from my eyes as I screamed, shaking my head,_

_" STOP IT! STOP IT, STOP IT!"_

_The two of them halted in mid-brawl, glancing over toward the porch at us. I sniffled, my eyes pouring out tears as I shouted sorrowfully,_

_" Stop it! Why do you always have to fight all the time? I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!"_

_I then ran down the road, Riku and Mr. Hikaru calling after me as I tracked around the corner, and disappeared._

_**They found me later at the cemetary, sitting by the angel statue, crying... well, at least Mr. Hikaru did.**_

_" So... here you are. You had us all worried, little guy."_

_I hiccuped, and lowered my head onto my knees, hiding my face from him,_

_" I'm sorry."_

_" Aww, don't be sorry. I should be the one apologising... I threw the first punch, after all."_

_I giggled, and he snorted at that,_

_" What? You don't think I could?"_

_" You're funny, Mr. Hikaru."_

_He groaned at that, lowering his head with an exasperated sigh. I giggled again, then sniffled and wiped my nose and eyes of tears,_

_" Mr. Hikaru?"_

_He looked up at me, his sapphire eyes bright in the moonlight,_

_" Yeah, Tobi?"_

_I stood up then, and ran over to him, wrapping my little arms around his neck,_

_" I wish **you** were my daddy."_

_I started to hiccup again, and he silently rubbed my back for a little while. He then stood and hoisted me up into his arms,_

_" C'mon, let's get you in outta the cold."_

_As he walked back toward the street, I glanced over his shoulder, and spotted Riku standing beside the angel statue. His head was lowered, and it looked like he was crying..._

_----_

Tobi stopped short in front of the King's room, the door hanging open a crack. Gulping, he pushed it open a tad wider, his heart pounding with each rapid breath. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the bed. There lay Sora, his skin as pale as a sheet... his breathing laboured. Kairi sat beside him, holding tightly to his hand. Tears were gliding gently down her ivory cheeks. Selphie sat beside her, her head resting on the ruby-haired woman's shoulder,

" I'm sorry, Kai..."

The raven-haired boy quickly backed away from the door, shaking his head violently,

" No... no, it can't be..."

He lowered his head, and turned from the room, again racing down the hall.

* * *

Leon frowned, massaging his temples with one hand, 

" So, it's really true then...?"

Quistis nodded shortly, adjusting her glasses,

" I'm afraid so."

" Don't worry."

The two of them looked up to see Cloud standing there, his glowing, sapphire eyes locked onto them,

" The Keybearer's made it out of tougher scraps then this. If anyone can survive it... it'd be him."

" But it's different this time, isn't it?"

Leon nodded, folding his arms,

" Yeah... he's not just losing his heart this time. It's his soul we're talking about. This time, he'll lose his life."

" Don't worry about it."

The blonde-haired man stepped passed them, gazing out at the land as they stood on the castle's highest tower,

" Whatever comes comes. It'll be destiny's choice in the end... not ours."

The brunette frowned, glancing out at the scenery as well,

" I guess you do have point there."

" You guess?"

Leon smirked, turning his gaze toward the stars above,

" I just hope destiny doesn't decide to take him away from his family and friends..."

" Yes... that would be devastating to Mrs. Kairi."

Quistis agreed, rubbing her arm lightly. Cloud frowned, his eyes gleaming in the night air,

" And not only that..."

_

* * *

__" It'd be the end of everything as we know it."_

Riku quietly entered the King's room, Kairi jumping as she heard the door open,

" Oh, Riku...! It's just you..."

The silver-haired man frowned as he glanced down at the bed,

" How is he?"

The ruby-haired woman offered a smile, wiping her eyes of tears,

" Oh... he'll be fine with just a little sleep..."

There was a long silence between them, and Riku stepped around the bed, sitting down beside her with a sigh,

" The King... and Yen Sid... they told me what happened."

Kairi bit her lip, her head lowered so that her bangs blocked her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Riku continued,

" They told me that--"

" Please... I don't want to have to hear it again..."

Silence. She sniffled, her hands tightening into fists around her pant legs,

" He promised me... that he'd never leave me... and now? If I could go back... if I could just go back to that night, I would... I would stop him from leaving... I would make him stay with Kae and have him talk to her longer... I would make him help me give Masao a bath, I... I would do anything!"

Riku pulled her into his arms, his eyes beginning to gleam with tears,

" Kairi... none of this was your fault...I bet even if you had done all of that... he would've still gone, whether you wanted him to or not..."

" Do you even know why he was out there that night, Riku?"

The silver-haired man straightened, shaking his head,

" No... why?"

Kairi sniffled, wiping her eyes as she pulled away,

" He went to go talk to Tobi..."

* * *

Tobi lay on the bottom bunk in the Lair, thumbing the strings of an out-of-tune guitar he'd found. He could only assume it was Max's, as it had the boy's name written on it. He closed his eyes, a sorrowful sound coming from the chords, 

" **Sunny days, and starry nights... and lazy afternoons. You're countin' castles in the clouds, and hummin' little tunes...**"

Unbeknownst to the 16-year-old, Max and Dewey entered the room, exchanging sad looks with one another,

"** But somehow right before your eyes, the summer fades away... everything is different... and everything has changed.**"

He opened his eyes, glancing over at them with a sheepish smile,

" Oh, h-hi, guys... sorry, I didn't see you there."

Max grinned, flooping down on Dewey's bed as the duck sat down at the computer,

" Nice song. I didn't know you could play."

The raven-haired boy laughed shortly,

" We just met. There's a lot you don't know about me."

Dewey typed something into the computer, the fast clacking of the keys almost like that of a train chugging down the tracks,

" So, where'd you learn it?"

The boy looked down at the guitar in his hands, his eyes shimmering in sorrow,

" Mr. Hikaru... used to sing it to me."

Max took in a deep breath, and sighed,

" Was he any good?"

" At playing, yes. Singing on the other hand... he made me want to shoot myself."

They all three laughed, the laughter soon stopping just moments later. Dewey scratched his head, turning to Tobi with a sigh,

" I'm real sorry, about the Keybearer, Tobi. I know you guys were close."

" But it's all right, man... we'll be able to find a way to save him."

The raven-haired boy sighed, glancing down at the floor with downcast eyes,

" Yeah, maybe..."

Sitting up,he set the guitar aside and smacked his hands on his knees,

" C'mon, let's go see what everyone's up to."

* * *

The three made their way to the audience hall where everyone was gathered. They all seemed to be in the middle of planning something. Riku nodded, 

" So, we're all set, then? Tifa and I head out as search team one."

Irvine nodded, tipping his hat,

" Tidus, Selphie, and me are number two."

Leon nodded, unfolding his arms as he stepped closer to the group,

" And Barret, Cloud, and myself are number three--"

" What about me, you guys?"

They all turned to see the boys standing at the doorway. Max and Dewey nodded in agreement,

" Yeah, we want to help out."

Riku scowled, quickly turning his head away from Tobi,

" No."

----

_" He went to go talk to Tobi..."_

_I frowned, shaking my head,_

_" Tobi...? Why would he--"_

_" Tobi had upset Kae earlier that day."_

_" And why would Sora--"_

_" Because... Tobi had been using drugs, Riku."_

_" Drugs..."_

_I leaned back, my gaze locked on to Sora's paling hand. Kairi nodded, wiping her tears away,_

_" Yes... he gave Tobi a pamphlet to a teen centre that specialises in rehabilitation... didn't you know?"_

_I took in a deep breath, completely taken aback,_

_" No... this is the first I've heard of it."_

_She gasped, covering her mouth lightly as I stood,_

_" Riku, I... I didn't know. I thought you already knew that when you agreed to let him go to camp--"_

_" He told me it was summer camp... just summer camp."_

_I then left the room, Kairi calling after me sadly,_

_" Riku!"_

_----_

" Why not?"

Tobi scowled, stepping toward them,

" You're going off to look for Kae, right? I can help! Maybe on the way, we can find a way to help Mr. Hikaru, too. Riku, you can't tell me no, I have to help find her!"

" I said, ' No' and I mean it, Tobi. You're staying here."

" Why?"

" BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

Riku snapped, turning sharply toward his son. The raven-haired boy scowled, clenching his fists tightly,

" Since when did you become a father, hmm?"

The silver-haired man straightened, lowering his head shamefully as the boy stared him down. Barret coughed, scowling harshly at Tobi,

" Squirt, that ain't no way to talk to yo' dad. Even if he hasn't been all too great of a father, what he says still goes, got that?"

Tobi glared venemously at Riku, his fists tightly clenched at his sides,

" Funny. He doesn't like to say much of anything."

Taking another breath, Riku returned Tobi's glare, anger coarsing through him at the boy,

" Funny. You wouldn't want to listen even if I did."

Tifa gulped as she glanced back and forth between them. They were both being fueled by anger at this point,

" Calm down, both of you. Okay? This arguing won't get us anywhere."

" I know, Tifa," Riku nodded, his eyes still on the boy,

" There's no argument here. Tobi is _not _coming. And that's final."

He then started past the boy, nodding to the others,

" Now, c'mon. We'd better all get some sleep before we head out tomorrow."

The others started past the trio, Tifa giving Tobi one last glance as they left the hall. Max and Dewey stepped up beside the raven-haired boy, each looking to him cautiously,

" Tobi?"

" You okay, man?"

Tobi scowled deeply, his glare burning holes into the floor. He seethed through his teeth,

" If that ba$+$#d thinks I'm stayin' here... he's got another thing comin'."

He then stormed toward the door, his plaid shirt flapping as he strode angrily down the hall. Dewey and Max followed after him...

* * *

Masao wheezed as he slept, his eyes shooting open suddenly as he sat up. Everyone around him, his aunt, Eiko, and Quistis, all slept peacefully. His bright, violet eyes began to glow softly, illuminating the area around him, 

" His awakening has begun..."

* * *

Tobi lay in bed, angrily staring at the bottom of Max's bunk. The canine boy was listening to a cd of some artist named 'Powerline' and Dewey was busy typing something at his computer. The raven-haired boy yawned suddenly, his eyes fluttering shut as he unexpectedly fell asleep... 

----

_I stood on a beach back on the island, Ryleigh and the others not to far from me. I hurried over to them, gasping for air,_

_" You guys! I'm so glad you're okay--"_

_Ryleigh smiled at me, placing her hands behind her back as she leaned toward me,_

_" What do you fear the most?"_

_I straightened, scratching my head for a moment,_

_" Fear? Well... I guess I'm afraid of losing the people around me that I care for."_

_Eddie nodded,_

_" What do you want outta life?"_

_" What do I want? Hmm... Happiness, I guess. I don't get a lot of that."_

_" What's most impo'tant to you?"_

_Deren said shortly, his trenchcoat battering softly in the sea breeze._

_I lowered my head, frowning,_

_" What's most important? My family... and my friends... and making sure they're always happy and healthy, I suppose."_

_**" Tobi."**_

_I frowned, turning around quickly. The beach was now gone, and I stood in absolute darkness, my mind racing in confusion,_

_" What?"_

_**" Tobi."**_

_I spun back around, and in the place where Ryleigh and the others had just been, now stood Mr. Hikaru. I gasped, smiling slightly,_

_" Mr. Hikaru... you're okay!"_

_He sighed deeply, stepping past me,_

_**" There comes a time... when you must make a choice."**_

_" What?"_

_**" This choice will affect every decision you make in the future."**_

_" What? What choice? Mr. Hikaru, what're you talking about?"_

_He turned to me and smiled, three pedestals appearing behind him,_

_**" Choose."**_

_On each pedestal was a weapon, a sword, a shield, and a staff. I frowned, stepping past him toward the sword,_

_" What does this hafta do with anything, Mr. Hikaru? I just wanna know that you're okay."_

_**" Choose."**_

_" Fine! Da$#..."_

_I looked at each weapon, ultimately choosing the sword in the end. _

_**" A weapon of great power and strength. The weapon of a hero. Is this the form you choose?"**_

_I raised my eyebrow at him, walking toward him,_

_" What the crap are you talkin' about? Are you sure you're okay?"_

_**" Your path is set. A great destiny awaits you."**_

_Scratching my head, I sighed deeply,_

_" He's completely lost it."_

_" Tobi."_

_Suddenly, we were back on the beach. I glanced down at my hand, and instead of there being a sword there, it was..._

_" I need you to take this for me."_

_I looked to Mr. Hikaru, frowning,_

_" But, I can't--"_

_" I trust you, Tobi. You'll do fine."_

_Lowering my head, I sighed deeply,_

_" But... what about you? Won't you need this--?"_

_" No... It's yours now. I won't be needing it anymore."_

_At that I paused, and shook my head,_

_" What--?"_

_" Tobi! Tobi, c'mon man! Wake up!"_

_----_

Tobi groaned as he opened his eyes, jumping at the sudden sight of Max and Dewey in his face. They looked concerned,

" What? What's the matter?"

Dewey stepped back, shaking his head,

" Look at your hand..."

The raven-haired boy frowned, his eyes widening as he did as Dewey instructed. There lay Sora's Keyblade, firmly in his fist. The aqua-eyed boy shook his head fearfully, and threw it to the floor,

" N-No. No way! That's not... how did it? It can't be...!"

Max nodded, scooping it off the floor,

" It is, though."

As he swung it, it disappeared from his grasp and returned to Tobi, who completely flipped,

" What the he$#?"

He dropped it again and climbed up onto Max's bunk, keeping his distance from the blade,

" That... that's not even possible. That was just a dream! It couldn't've been real..."

Dewey straightened, kicking at it with his foot,

" What did you dream about?"

The aqua-eyed boy sighed, running a hand through his hair,

" I... I dreamt that Mr. Hikaru gave it to me..."

Max folded his arms, leaning back against the bed,

" Maybe he did."

" Through a dream?"

" Sure, it's possible."

" But how?"

The raven-haired boy shouted, scooping it up as he leapt off the bed,

" How is any of this possible? Other worlds, talking animals... creatures that steal people's hearts? What... what kind of freak show is this?"

He slammed his fist against the wall, Max and Dewey jumping at his sudden fierce outburst. Sighing deeply, he through himself back against the door, his head lowered,

" All I want... is to find Kae... and to help Mr. Hikaru. And Aki... wherever he is. Is that too much?"

They were all silent for a moment, Dewey smirking widely as a light bulb came on in his head,

" I think I may have an idea..."

* * *

**A/N: The plot thickens... R&R please!**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

" Everyone's asleep, right?"

" Uh... I think so, yeah."

" Well, then..."

Dewey pushed open the door, grinning widely,

" Why don't we take one of these babies out for a spin?"

The three boys stepped inside the gummi garage, Tobi's eyes lighting up with amazement,

" A space ship?"

" A _gummi_ ship."

Dewey smirked, hopping up to the control deck,

" They're ships made out of gummi block. Each one has a different power to it, so we gotta choose one carefully."

He typed in a few commands, and the system whirred to life. Five gummi ships were carried by crane into the room, each one gleaming brightly in the lights of the garage. Tobi blinked as he eyed a sleekly designed black and purple ship, and he pointed it out to Max and Dewey,

" Hey you guys... how about that one?"

Max whistled upon looking at it, and stepped back,

" Woo... she's nice."

" And slow."

" What?"

" She's the slowest ship here, next!"

Max squinted his eyes, spotting a green one to the far left,

" That one?"

" Not enough weapons. Next!"

A grey and blue ship.

" Barrier's not strong enough. Next!"

A pink and white one.

" Too girly. Next!"

Tobi and Max glared up at him, their eyes narrowed venemously,

" There's only one left...!"

Dewey simply laughed pressing the enact button,

" Well, then that was easy, wasn't it?"

Both boys groaned as he hopped down to them, Tobi raising his eyebrow,

" So... how do we get on it?"

Max nudged him with his elbow,

" Just wait a minute, Tobe. You'll see."

Tobi frowned, cocking his head slightly,

" Tobe...? Whoa! What the--?"

At that moment, a pair of mechanical hands came down from the ceiling, and grabbed the trio, hoisting them up into the air. The hands then carried them over to the ship and roughly dumped them inside. Max and Dewey laughed as they righted themselves, smacking hands afterward,

" Alright, man! That was so cool!"

" Yeah... so, how was it Tobi?"

They both looked back at the boy, who was visibly green,

" I'm gonna be sick..."

At this, they laughed, and Tobi groaned as he laid back on the spacious floor,

" Uggh... I need a cigarette."

" A what?"

" Huh? Oh... nevermind. Let's just get going already..."

He sat up and glanced out of the windows as Dewey revved up the gummi's engine, sighing deeply as they sped out of the garages and away from the world,

_' Mr. Hikaru...'_

_

* * *

__'... thank you.'_

Sora groaned, a small bead of sweat sliding down his face as he slept. Kairi was asleep in the chair beside his bed, still holding onto his hand. He groaned again, weakly squeezing her hand,

" To...bi..."

* * *

" Wait!"

Tobias stopped as he turned the corner, glancing about frantically,

" Hey!"

His voice echoed coldly back to him, and he sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Da$$#+..."

He glanced down at the cobblestone road, the huge puddle that had accumulated there bearing his reflection on it's surface. In it, he saw the reflection of the man he used to be... moreover, the _boy _he used to be. His plaid shirt, his khaki pants... the twine choker around his neck. His heart lurched at the sight. Somewhere inside, a part of him missed this boy. Suddenly, a hand touched his reflection's shoulder... a woman's hand... a scarred woman's hand. He glanced beside him, his eyes widening as the image of an etheral, auburn-haired angel met his vision,

" Kae?"

The angel gazed at him sadly as he reached up to touch her face, and a glowing tear glided gently down her cheek. A pair of tiny hands shoved him suddenly, and Tobias fell forward toward the puddle. He swiveled around as he fell, making sure to keep his eyes on his angel. He expected to hit the concrete any minute... but he was mistaken. He fell through the puddle, sinking headfirst into a strange, glassy space. He did not take his eyes of her. Soon, though, she disappeared in ripples, and he closed his eyes, a tear escaping him as he continued to plummet into the dark...

* * *

_I ran as quickly as I could down the halls of Disney Castle, my heart racing in fear. Time was running out... but what time was it? What was I so afraid of? I could hear murmered sobs up ahead, and I turned left, racing toward the door at the end of the hall. It seemed to get farther and farther from me. As I finally reached it, I thrEW open the door, and was met with a sad, painful cry,_

_" No!"_

_There was Kairi. She sat at Sora's bedside, her head lowered to his chest. I looked at the brunette, my eyes widening in disbelief. His skin was as pale as a sheet... his hand hung limply from the bed. He was gone. Kairi continued to sob, and she shook her head, letting out a loud scream as she pulled his body to her,_

_" SORA!_

_-Flash-_

_I frowned as I glanced up, confused by where I was. It was a dark room... a dark room in a mansion of somesort. Squinting my eyes, I could just barely make out the figure across the room. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat... something I never even think he'd wear,_

_" Sora!"_

_--_

_**I smirked as Sora disappeared and shut my eyes. I could feel every energy in the room...but I couldn't see it. Concentrating on the energies a bit harder, I gasped. Sora appeared behind me, Keyblade poised and ready to slice my head right from my shoulders. I grunted as he swung and ducked quickly, spinning on my heel in a low crouch. With a loud cry, I raised his staff and rammed him in the stomach, frowning as I heard a strange gurgling noise.**_

_**I raised his head, gasping at what he realized had happened. I had speared him straight through. Sora gasped softly,**_

_**" Ri...Riku?"**_

_**My eyes widened. **_

_**Sora took in a deep breath, grunting painfully. I remained silent, gaping in shock at what was happening. I soon felt his blood run onto my hand and I gasped, Sora coughing harshly. **_

_**He then glanced up and gasped, a smile crossing his lips,**_

_**" Kae..."**_

_**Grunting, he fell back, hitting the cold, marble floor with a loud thud. I let out a cry, kneeling down beside him,**_

_**" Sora!"**_

_**Sora smirked weakly, taking one final breath,**_

_**" Take...care of her..."**_

_**He ceased movement and fell limp, his eyes locked in a gaze with mine for eternity.**_

_----_

" NO!"

Riku jumped as he awoke from his nightmare, sweat covering his skin. He took in a deep breath as he glanced around. Covering his eyes with a shaky hand, he exhaled, those horrifying images still haunting him as he tried to regain his bearings. Unable to calm himself even after long minutes had gone by, Riku stood and grabbed his coat, yanking it on as he left his room.

He anxiously headed down the same halls that he'd seen in his dream, cautiously approaching the one at the end of the corridor. Carefully opening the door, he peeked inside, relief washing over him as he found that his friend was all right. He stepped inside, padding quietly across the room to Sora's bedside. The brunette was still in deep slumber, and sighing, Riku sat down on the floor beside the bed. He didn't know why, but he felt comforted just sitting there... a peace he hadn't felt in a long time.

Closing his eyes, Riku began to doze, a soft giggle reassuring him as he drifted off to sleep,

_" Aww... now aren't you just so cute? As overprotective as ever, I see..."_

A soft, glowing hand touched his face as he slept, provoking a tear to glide down his cheek,

_" You were just the same with me, though, weren' t you? Bigfoot?"_

* * *

--_The Next Morning--_

" Riku. Riku!"

Riku groaned as someone forcefully shook him awake, and he frowned, opening his eyes to see Tifa standing there,

" Tifa, what--?"

Tifa frowned, stepping back to let him stand,

" We got trouble. Someone stole one of the King's ships last night."

Riku's eyes widened, and he shook his head,

" What? Do they know who?"

The raven-haired woman shook her head, and started for the door,

" Everyone's assembling in the audience hall, c'mon."

He glanced over at the bed, sighing in slight relief to see that the brunette was still lying there. Kairi, who was now awake, smiled to Riku,

" Go on... everything's fine here."

The silver-haired man nodded reluctantly, then headed on out into the hall with Tifa.

* * *

" Do you have any idea who did it, your Majesty?"

The two entered the hall quietly, finding that a discussion was already in progress. Mickey sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Not a clue."

Donald folded his arms, and angrily padded his foot,

" Well, whoever it was better not show their face here again!"

Riku snorted,

" Hate to break it to you, _duckie_, but whoever took that ship is probably long gone, by now. I doubt they'd ever come back here."

" What was that?"

Donald quacked loudly, clenching his fist at the silver-haired man. Goofy sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Well, I don't really care about who stole it, anyway. Figuring it out won't make Sora get better any faster... and it won't find his little girl, or yer son, neither. How about we just get on with the mission and forget about that one ship, because it ain't all that important in the end anyway."

Tifa smiled, nodding shortly,

" You know out of everyone here, Goofy, I think you're the one making the most sense."

They all turned and began to walk away, Mickey clearing his throat,

" That's not why I called everyone here..."

Selphie turned around, Irvine speaking for her,

" Then what was the reason, yer Majesty?"

Mickey looked directly at Riku as he spoke, his voice filled with grave distress,

" Whoever stole the ship... didn't _just_ steal a ship. They also took the Keyblade."

Riku's eyes widened and he lowered his head,

_' But how...?'_

" Your Majesty, what did you say?"

They all turned to see Kairi entering the audience hall, her hand hovering at her heart. Mickey sighed, shaking his head,

" Somebody stole the Keyblade... but nobody but me, Riku, and Sora can carry one."

Leon frowned, his arms folded across his chest,

" Would the Third Bearer have been able to?"

" Yes."

Yen Sid stated, stepping out of thin air,

" Roxas could also use the Keyblade."

Quistis gasped, covering her mouth in silence as they continued to argue. Barret frowned,

" But you said he was dead, didn't you? So how is it a dead guy can steal the Keyblade?"

" Obviously, Roxas was not the one to steal it."

Riku glanced over at Quistis, frowning at her expression,

" You... you know something, don't you?"

The blonde glanced up at him, then lowered her head silently. He stepped over to her, frowning deeply,

" What do you know? Do you know who stole it?"

She remained silent, and he cursed softly,

" Answer me!"

A giggle behind him made him glance down, and he spotted Masao playing with Pluto. The little boy giggled again, running to his mother,

" Hey, Mommy? Do you think Tobi will bring me back a souvenir from his trip?"

Kairi frowned at her son's question, then gasped softly and looked up at Riku. The silver-haired man shook his head, quickly running out the door,

" He couldn't..."

The others quickly followed.

* * *

Riku threw open the door to The Lab as soon as he reached it, angrily huffing in air. Stepping inside, he found that all three boys were gone. The computer remained on however, with only one document open. He quickly stepped over to it, a dark scowl crossing his face. Tifa stepped up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder,

" Riku... what does it say?"

He jerked away from her quickly, storming out of the room,

" They're gone. All three of them."

Donald and Goofy side stepped him quickly, and entered the room, Tifa reading off the document allowed,

" **Since you refused to let me come with you, I've decided to take matters into my own hands. Don't worry about me, you never have anyway. We can do this alone. Tobi.**"

The mallard let out an enraged quack, and ran through the door, dragging Goofy along with him,

" C'mon, Goofy! Let's go!"

" Right behind ya!"

Tifa sighed, shaking her head in disappointment,

" Why would they do this?"

Mickey sighed deeply, wringing his hands nervously as he entered the room,

" Miss Lockhart?"

She glanced down at him, smiling as she shook her head,

" Just call me Tifa, your Majesty."

The little mouse let out a nervous laugh, nodding,

" Right, Tifa. Could you... uh... could you make sure that Riku doesn't do anything _too_ crazy out there? He gets pretty mad, and all..."

She nodded, patting his head as she walked passed,

" I'll be sure to do that, your Majesty. Don't worry."

The raven-haired woman then left the room. Mickey sighed, shaking his head as he looked to the computer,

" What could they be thinkin'?"

* * *

Tifa hurried to the Gummi Ship, Riku having climbed into the sleek purple one at the centre of the row. She climbed inside, Riku angrily punching away at it's controls. Sighing deeply, she glanced away from him, and out the window as they flew off into space,

" You know, you shouldn't get so angry at him."

" And why not?"

He said, slamming his fist down on the dashboard,

" He stole the Keyblade and decided to...to take a _joyride_ across the universe in one of the King's ships! Tell me, if you were in my shoes, wouldn't _you_ want to pummel him to the ground?"

Tifa glanced over at him, frowning,

" I'd be angry, yes... but I'd be more worried about his safety than about the things he stole."

The silver-haired man stopped a moment, as she continued, lowering his head,

" He doesn't know the kind of things that are out here, Riku. He could be killed. Aren't you worried?"

" Of course I am."

" Then start acting like it. Back there, all you seemed to care about was that d$# Keyblade!"

" Yeah, well there's a good reason for that."

" And what reason would that be?"

He turned to her, his aqua eyes glowing furiously with rage,

" The more that Keyblade is used... the shorter Sora's life becomes."

Tifa gasped, softly, her eyes widening as Riku continued,

" Yen Sid told me... when I first headed for the ship. He said that the morethe Keyblade is used, the more it depletes Sora's soul. Letting Tobi take it could very well kill him."

Tifa nodded, turning her gaze back out to the stars,

" So, where are we headed first?"

" Traverse Town. They might be headed there."

" And if they're not?"

" Then I'm going to go talk to Merlin and see if he knows anything about our situation..."

* * *

Barret frowned as Leon drove the ship, tapping his mechanical fingers on the arm rest,

" So... you think we gonna find 'em out here?"

" Probably not."

He glanced over at Cloud, raising an eyebrow,

" No? But wouldn't they be nearby since they just left?"

Leon shook his head,

" No. They've got a few hours on us. Knowing them... they'd be long gone by now."

Barret clenched his fist, shaking his head,

" Aww, kid... what're you thinkin'?"

* * *

Selphie sighed, turning to Irvine who was at the controls,

" Are you picking up anything on radar, Irvine?"

The cowboy shook his head,

" Not much, little lady. But'll keep tryin'."

She sighed, leaning back in her seat sadly. Leaning over, Tidus touched her arm lightly, offering a smile,

" We'll find him, Selphie. Don't worry."

She nodded, taking a deep breath,

" I'm trying not to..."

Then, turning her gaze to the stars, she tilted her head,

_' Oh, Aki... where are you?'_

* * *

" C'mon, Goofy!"

Goofy stopped as Donald marched up to the gummi ship, lowering his head. The mallard turned to face him, tapping his foot impatiently,

" What's wrong?"

Goofy shook his head, sighing deeply,

" I can't go, Donald. You'll have to go on without me."

" Wha--?"

" It just wouldn't be right... without Sora here with us. Besides, they got enough people lookin' already. I'm stayin' behind and makin' sure he's all right."

He turned and started away, Donald quacking sadly behind him. After a moment or two, he followed after him. He couldn't go anywhere without his friends... it wouldn't be the same.

* * *

Kairi sighed as she ran her fingers through her husband's feathery bangs, a single tear sliding down her cheek,

" You fight it, okay?"

She squeezed his chilling hand, offering him a smile,

" You fight it... and come back to us."

A soft groan of pain is what she received as a reply. Sighing, she lowered her head, closing her eyes,

_' Please... please don't take him away.'_

* * *

**A/N: I'll try andget the next chapter or two typed before next week. R&R please! **


	19. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

" Hey, Dewey? Where are we?"

Max asked, peeking over the mallard's hands at the controls. Dewey shrugged,

" I dunno. But it beats being in the castle."

" Yeah, it does."

Tobi sighed deeply, turning to glance out the window. He saw millions of stars passing by, and even some ruins of ancient worlds. It was amazing... but it would've been more amazing to be seeing it with his friends.

_' Kae... where are you?'_

* * *

The door opened slowly and Chrno glanced up, frowning to see that the blonde-haired newcomer was now wearing one of the Organisation's coats. Aki stepped toward the bed, kneeling at Kae's side as he took her ashened hand. She was cold to the touch. He frowned, placing her hand to his forehead,

" I won't let you die, Kae... I promise. I won't let anything come between you and the light that you need."

The girl did not respond.

" Is that what they told you?"

He glanced over at Chrno, frowning,

" Yes."

" They're lying to you."

The crimson-eyed demon said softly,

" Just as they lied to me... about Rosette."

Aki scowled, standing up quickly. He glared down at Chrno,

" What would you know... traitor."

He then turned sharply from the bed and marched out the door, slamming it behind him. Chrno lowered his head,

" Da$$#+..."

* * *

Tifa sighed as they landed outside of the Traverse Town gates, the high grass in the field swaying in the wind. She hopped out, the sun on her skin making her smile,

" Yeah...this feels great...!"

" C'mon, we have to hurry."

The raven-haired woman sighed as she opened her sorrel eyes, and hurried after him. _His_ anger toward the boy was beginning to make _her_ angry toward _him_.

* * *

Stepping through the gate, Riku sighed deeply, glancing about the place anxiously. Tifa stepped up beside him, scratching at her arm,

" So, where do you think he'd be?"

" Riku? Is that you?"

They both turned to see a graying, blonde-haired man standing behind them. He had a stick in his mouth, and a pair of goggles on his head,

" What the he$# you doin' back here? I thought you left."

Riku's eyes widened and he straightened,

" Cid?"

Cid wiped his nose in annoyance,

" Da$# right, it's me? Who do I look like? Your momma?"

Tifa frowned, folding her arms,

" Leon said you were dead... didn't he?"

" He said what? Oh boy... that little ba$+a$#d's gonna get it when I see _him_ again..."

The silver-haired man frowned, shaking his head,

" Have you been here the whole time? Why didn't you go back to Hollow Bastion?"

" I did go back. Once."

* * *

They all three now stood in Cid's Accessory shop, Tifa taking a look around while Riku and Cid talked. Cid sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket,

" They were restorin' the whole da$# town. Nobody was comin' to my store anymore. It was bad for business. So, I came back here to sell some new parts I made, and my business blew up! Been sellin' 'em like hot cakes left and right."

" And you never thought to contact them and tell them how you were?"

Tifa queried, stepping up to the counter. Cid shrugged, climbing up on his ladder to place a box of parts on a high shelf,

" Never thought I needed to. Business's been so great, I thought they would'a heard of it by now."

" Conceded...!"

" What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Riku cleared his throat, and shook his head, sighing deeply,

" Nothing, nevermind. Listen, Cid. You wouldn't by chance have happened to see a kid with black hair and pointy ears around? Wearing a plaid shirt and tan pants?"

" No. Why? He owe you money or somethin'?"

Sighing, the silver-haired man shook his head in aggravation,

" No, he doesn't owe me money. He's my son. What he owes me is an explanation..."

" Explanation?"

Tifa nodded, stepping up as Riku walked toward the door,

" His son Tobi and two other boys took the Keyblade and one of the King's ships. We don't know why yet. We were wondering if you'd seen them by any chance?"

Cid began to laugh and he shook his head, puffing a little at his smoke,

" Woo... nope. Ain't seen 'em. But man, the little runt sure sounds like you, _Kazuo_."

" Shut up, Cid."

" Alright, alright... jeez, chill out a little, would ya? It was just a joke."

" I can't _chill out_," Riku said in aggravation, storming out of the store,

" Not until I find Tobi."

Sighing, Tifa nodded gratefully to Cid,

" Thank you for your help, sir."

" No problem."

Cid watched her leave the store, than sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" Though I ain't done nothin' you should thank me for."

* * *

Riku entered the Third District in a huff of anger, and briskly marched toward Merlin's place. Tifa called after him, rushing up beside him,

" You could try to be a little more polite, you know."

" Whatever."

Shaking her head, she frowned as they reached the door, looking at it in confusion,

" So, where are we going?"

" To Merlin's place."

He held out his hand, and closed his eyes, Tifa jumping as a small fireball shot out of his palm. The door slowly slid open, Riku stepping inside first,

" He ought to know something about all of this."

* * *

They started down toward the water, Tifa gasping as the rocks in the water began to move,

" What...?"

" It's a boobytrap."

She looked to Riku, her mahogany eyes sparkling in the water's reflection. He continued quietly, his aquatic eyes glowing softly in the dark,

" The rocks move back and forth... it's a timed effort to cross them. Merlin must've done that to make sure that no Heartless could reach his home."

Turning to Tifa, he nodded shortly,

" C'mon. Let's go."

They carefully made there way, leap-by-leap, across the rocks. Tifa couldn't help but watch as Riku easily hopped across, his graceful movements mesmerising her,

_' He must be so worried... going to any length to search for Tobi like this... to want to help Sora so badly...'_

He reached the steps of Merlin's house, letting out a sigh, as he looked into one of the windows,

" It doesn't look like he's here..."

She didn't hear him,

_' I wonder... were I in any sort of danger... would he look for me this way?'_

She let out a yelp as she hopped off of the last rock, her foot slipping as it hit the slippery steps leading to the house. Riku spun around quickly, grabbing her by the arm,

" Careful!"

Blushing faintly, she glanced up at him and smiled, laughing nervously as she regained her balance,

" Thanks."

The silver-haired man sighed again, glancing about the place,

" It doesn't look like anyone's here... we'll have to try someplace else."

The chestnut-haired woman silenced, her head falling in despair.

" Pardon me, but, am I the one you're looking for?"

They both jumped, and spun around. Behind them stood a man with a long grey beard, wearing a blue, robe and matching hat. Riku nodded solemnly,

" You must be Merlin."

* * *

" So, you want to know what's been going on, do you?"

Tifa straightened in her seat, frowning in confusion,

" How did you know?"

The three of them now sat inside the shabby home, Riku prefering to stand rather than anything. Tifa glanced over at him as he stood again, sighing deeply. He was restless. Merlin laughed, sipping at a cup of tea that he had just swiped out of the air,

" How did I know? Why, I know a lot of things, my dear. This just happened to be one of them."

Riku frowned, turning to him with clenched fists,

" Do you know what's been happening, though? Why the worlds have suddenly begun to act up this way? Why my son ran off with the Keyblade? Why my best friend is lying in a bed back at Disney Castle, dying as we speak? Do you know about all that?"

Tifa looked to him, a frown on her face which he ignored. Merlin nodded,

" Indeed. I know all about it."

" Then explain."

Sighing, the old wizard shook his head,

" I'm afraid, I do not know the answer enough to explain--"

" Well, try! _Please!_"

Tifa stood and quickly stepped over to the stressed man, placing both hands on his shoulders,

" Riku, calm down, okay? We'll figure all this out... just be patient."

The silver-haired man scowled, silencing himself as Tifa turned back to Merlin,

" Mr. Merlin, sir? There was a question... that I had. I was thinking maybe you might know the answer to?"

He offered her a smile, nodding her on,

" Well, of course. I'll take a crack at it. Go on, what is your question, my dear?"

Taking a deep breath, she glanced back at Riku, then back to Merlin,

" I have a friend. He disappeared about 8 years ago and suddenly came back. But... he hasn't aged any. And he belongs to this other world--"

" Ah, you mean Cloud, don't you?"

They both straightened, Tifa shaking her head,

" How did you--?"

" I told you before, I know a lot of things. And this, I may be able to explain in part to you."

" In part?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at him, folding his arms. Merlin nodded,

" I'm afraid I don't completely understand it myself. But I will try to explain it to you, in the best way I know how."

He stood and walked over to them, grabbing each by the arm,

" Come, come this way."

Leading them to the platform in the back of the home, he clapped his hands and it began to ascend. It stopped upon reaching the attic, and they all stepped off, Merlin turning to them with a warm smile,

" In this universe... there are many different worlds. Each world has it's own history, it's own people. It's own timeline... as does a universe."

A brilliant flash suddenly filled the room, surrounding the three with numerous stars and planets. Tifa gasped as she walked over to one of the stars and touched it, a smile crossing her face as it began to fly around the room. Riku's eyes sparkled brightly as he glanced about the miniature galaxy. His eyes soon met with a strange vortex of sorts and he walked over to it, glancing back to Merlin,

" What's this?"

Merlin nodded, hustling over to him,

" That, would be one of the many path ways leading to outer universes."

Tifa turned to them, raising an eyebrow critically,

" Outer universes? But isn't there only one?"

The old wizard nodded, adjusting his glasses,

" Theoretically, my dear, there is only one universe. But in reality, there are many different universes, such as there are worlds."

Another flash, and as many as four of these vortexs appeared at each corner of the room, surrounding by flickering stars,

" Each universe has it's own story, and it's own people. These four, however, are particularly interesting."

The four vortexes began to glow a brilliant blue, than gold, than red, then back to blue. Tifa took a deep breath, glancing about at them as they continued their patterns,

" Should they be doing that?"

Merlin sighed deeply, shaking his head,

" No. They should not."

Riku frowned as he watched them, Merlin continuing with his story,

" These four universes... are born of each other."

" Born... of each other?"

" Yes, my dear... They have the same worlds... the same people. They even have the same basic history... but in each timeline, a fault has appeared."

" A fault?"

Merlin nodded, turning to Riku with a solemn frown,

" A glitch."

He stepped forward, toward the centre of the room, deeply sighing,

" In each of these universes... something happened that was not supposed to that triggered a change in the course of events. These changes... ultimately lead to the end of a universe's existence... but for some reason, these four will not disappear."

Tifa shook her head, sighing deeply,

" But, sir... I don't understand. What does this have to do with our universe?"

Merlin turned to them, a grave look on his face,

" Our universe... is the fourth born unto these circumstances."

Riku straightened, shaking his head,

" But... but how is that possible?"

" There was a glitch in the course of the last timeline, and the timeline before that... and the one before that."

Tifa frowned, shaking her head,

" But what kind of a glitch, sir? You haven't explained that to us--"

" I believe the man drowning outside in the moat should be able to explain better."

They both straightened, frowning at each other before turning back to Merlin. The old wizard glanced down at his wrist watch, sighing deeply,

" You may want to get out there. He's your only shot at a better explanation, you know."

Groaning, Riku turned and ran back toward the platform, Tifa frowning as she quickly followed after him...

* * *

Tobias slowly opened his eyes, his plummet through the darkness seeming unending,

_' What... will happen to me now? Kae... Riku...'_

The cold around him suddenly dissipated in a blast of muggy, musty air, and he frowned, glancing around at his new surroundings. He was in a tunnel of somesort, and not too far off was a tiny house. Rocks that lead up to the home glided back and forth in the water, make a sort of rustle with each movement. Tobias frowned,

_' Hold on... water?'_

He glanced below him, his eyes widening as the murky depths he was plummeting toward came up fast,

" SH--!"

_Splash._

Frantically, he flailed back up to the surface, trying to use his tail as a propeller to keep him afloat. It wasn't working. He took one last deep breath before going under, the heaviness of his coat dragging him toward the bottom...

* * *

Riku frowned as he reached the steps to the house, and glanced around, shaking his head,

" What...?"

Turning to Tifa in aggravation, he started back for the house,

" I think he just wanted to get rid of us... there's nobody out here..."

" SH--!"

_Splash._

Tifa jumped as the blur of a figure crashed into the water, and Riku spun around, rushing back to the steps. The figure popped up out of the water again, his thick, crimson hair covering his face. He coughed, and let out a cry, taking one last breath before going back under. The silver-haired man took a deep breath, quickly taking off his jacket and glasses,

" How the he$# does he do that?"

Tifa grabbed onto the coat as he leapt in, narrowing her eyes to try and see beneath the surface. But she couldn't. The waters were too murky. After a few minutes, the silver-haired man came back up, his bangs covering his face,

" I can't find him!"

The raven-haired woman shook her head, and opened her mouth to say something, a scream escaping her as he was suddenly pulled under,

" RIKU!"

* * *

Riku's heart began to pound as he was dragged back under, and he glanced down to see that the man had grabbed onto his ankle. The man had his eyes shut tightly, and air travelled through his nose into the water. Riku surmised that this man was probably out of air and just grabbing onto anything he could to try and get back to the surface. Quickly, Riku pried his hand away, and still holding onto his wrist, pulled him upward. He wrapped his arm around the man's waist and began to swim upward, finding it increasingly difficult to do. Groaning in aggravation, he yanked off the man's coat and let it sink to the bottom. The man, eyes still shut tightly, struggled with Riku over the coat, but lost in the end. They headed for the surface...

* * *

Tifa jumped as they broke through the surface, and she ran to the edge quickly as Riku dragged the man over. She took him in her arms, pulling him up onto land with a soft gasp. Coughing, Riku pulled himself up, and wiped his face off, putting on his glasses. He looked down at the man, his eyes widening in shock. Tifa kneeled down at the man's head, pulling the bangs from his face,

" Is he... a Heartless?"

She glanced over at the silver-haired man, frowning in concern,

" Riku? Are you alright?"

He remained frozen, is mind and heart racing madly,

_' It's... it's that boy...'_

_----_

_" T---! T---? Where are you?"_

_I was walking around the city. The people there were afraid of him. Frowning, I listened for his voice, hoping he would hear mine,_

_" T---! Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to yell at you!"_

_I stopped upon reaching the gym, soon hearing the sound of loud sniffling. Turning toward it, I walked forward a little, the sound growing louder,_

_" Kid? Are you here?"_

_I blindly smashed into something... it felt like metal. The crying stopped, and then I heard his tiny voice,_

_" Leave me alone!"_

_--_

_" Get in..."_

_" Nuh-uh! There's no way I'm goin' in there till I know what it is!"_

_" Look at it this way... would you rather go with me or go up there?"_

_" Who do you think lives here?"_

_" The enemy... so stay on guard."_

_" Party pooper..."_

_" Was it fun? Watching your best friend commit suicide in order to save the only girl he ever loved? Was it fun to see that girl suffer as she watched him die? Huh? How did you feel knowing that that girl would hate you forever? But h$#, Riku! At least you got off the island, huh? That's what you wanted right? ' Look at us, we're finally free' just about sums up your feelings, doesn't it--"_

_" No! No, it wasn't like that! None of that was supposed to happen--"_

_" But it did, didn't it, Riku? You know... I thought I knew you. I looked up to you, I trusted you! I believed every word that ever came out of your mouth, and you know what? I was naïve. I should've known my whole life was a lie--"_

_" Kid, that's not true. I only lied to protect you--"_

_" I was raised on a lie!"_

_" My love for you is NOT a lie!"_

_" You know... real men... do cry...sometimes."_

_" Don't go, Riku... I need you..."_

_" I'll...always be here if you need me... I'll be right here... in your heart."_

_" You were my light... s--."_

_**"Riku!"**_

_----_

Riku shook his head, shaking slightly as he looked to Tifa,

" Wh-What--?"

" He's not breathing."

Cursing, Riku knelt down on the otherside of him, and tilted his head back,

" Tifa, I want you to give him air."

" What?"

" Pinch his nose shut and breath into his mouth!"

" What? Why can't you do it?"

" Because, Tifa! Now hurry, he doesn't have a lot of time!"

The mahogany-eyed woman glanced up at him, noting the tears streaming down his cheeks. Shaking her head, she did as she was told, and pinched the man's nose shut. Pressing her lips to him, she forced air into his mouth, and looked up at Riku. He nodded to her,

" One more."

Mentally groaning, she repeated the action, and pulled back as the silver-haired man began to push down repeatedly on the man's chest. He seemed quite frantic about it, and he pushed down hard, Tifa cringing as she heard some of the man's bones cracking. After 15 pushes, he still did not stir, and Riku nodded to Tifa,

" Again."

They repeated these motions about three times, Tifa praying silently as Riku pushed down on the man's chest,

" C'mon, c'mon..."

Suddenly, the man gasped, and began violently coughing for air. Riku helped him sit up, and patted at his back as he coughed up the water in his lungs,

" Hey... hey! Are you all right?"

The man continued to cough, and weakly struggled to get back out to the water, Riku keeping a firm hold on him,

" Hey, hey! What are you insane?"

" My...coat--"

" We can get you a new one, just settle down! Okay, kid?"

The man stopped struggling at this point, his gaze quickly setting on Riku. The silver-haired man straightened, trying to keep calm as he looked into the man's golden eyes,

_' It's just like... a Heartless.'_

The azure man blinked a few times, tears streaming from his eyes as he choked a whisper,

" Riku...?"


End file.
